Razor Edge
by Aquen
Summary: Haru is uncertain of her future. She takes a trip to the secret Vongola base to try and sort out her jumbled feelings. However she has no time to do so as she is forced to take care of a wounded Belphegor, soon she is more confused than before.
1. Each With Their Own Demons

_-.- Yep... I'm pathetic xD This crack pairing is the ONLY crack pairing I like, and it's... well... weird... I can't see Belphgor in any type of long term relationship (sorry Haru!). I didn't really plan to write multi-chapter story for these two the idea just kind of... happened... yeah... I had wanted to start uploading a Shugo Chara fanfic before I started uploading this one but... this one was just so FUN to write that... I finished it before the SC one so... this one gets put up first._

_Anyway, I guess I should shut up now, not much else to say!_

_**Note**__**: I'm going to be writing this story as if the Inheritance Ceremony Arc never existed, mainly because as of right now (**__**1/8/2011**__**) I have no idea how that arc is going to end... so yeah, in the character's lives in this story that arc never happened.**_

_**Note: Everyone is older, by five years. Haru is 19 and Belphegor 21.**_

_**Note: I HATE the description for the story... but I couldn't think of anything else, and really that does describe the story pretty well... I still hate it though...**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

_**Spoilers**__**: I would say don't read unless you've read up to the Future Final Battle Arc but... you only really need to read until you've met Haru, Belphegor really... I guess their might be a few hints at the Future Arc but nothing really big...**_

* * *

"The secret Vongola base is finished!" Giannini had said happily over the video link he had set up from Tsuna's house. "You really should come and see it!"

Tsuna gave him a wary look, even though it was five years since the future traveling escapade and the following difficulties and Tsuna was now nineteen and the current Vongola boss he still found it difficult to completely accept everything about being the mafia boss.

For one the secret Vongola base reminded all of those gathered in Tsuna's living room of the events that had taken place in that alternate future. It was not helped by the fact that the boxes were beginning to be created.

They seemed to be recreating all the troubles and tribulations they had gone through in the alternate future.

"All right." Tsuna clasped his hands together thoughtfully. "We… we should go."

"Of course we should!" Gokudera slapped Tsuna's back, making him wince a bit. "We need to make sure that base is suitable for the tenth!"

"A trip huh!" Yamamoto smiled happily, lounging back on the couch. "That should be fun!"

"I wanna go!" Lambo declared.

"Shut up cow! This is a very important base; we can't have little kids just running around!" Gokudera snapped.

The ten year old stuck out his tongue at the man still as childish as ever (though Haru did notice he was getting a bit more laid back and was beginning to flirt with the girls), but before Gokudera could snap back Tsuna held up a hand.

"Wait!" Gokudera stopped suddenly, eyes turned to Tsuna. "He is part of the Guardians; he should be able to come."

Gokudera ground his teeth but sat back down, mumbling something about idiot cows under his breath.

Haru was amazed, Tsuna really had grown stronger over the years, it was much easier for him to control the unruly members of his Famiglia, though he was still quite lost on how exactly to deal with Mukuro and Hibari, usually Chrome and Dino helped him with those two.

"So when will you be able to come?" Giannini asked excitedly, impatient to show off his work.

"Well…" Tsuna glanced around the occupants of the room, Gokudera and Yamamoto sat on the couch to the right of Tsuna, Lambo was lying on the ground at their feet, Haru leaned up against the wall behind them, Kyoko sat beside Tsuna on his left, right next to him, Tsuna's arm around her shoulder.

That was her place. Haru felt a pang of jealousy but it left quickly. She had already come to terms with the fact that Tsuna liked Kyoko, not her.

That did not mean that it still did not hurt.

"Well, we'll have to prepare, I'll have to get back to you on that Giannini-san." Tsuna said thoughtfully. "I'll have to see who wants to go and then we'll need transportation."

"Don't worry about transportation!" Giannini said cheerfully. "I'll take care of that; just tell me when you'll be leaving!"

"I'll go see who wants to go, then I can call you back a-"

"Wait!" Haru pushed off the wall, her mind working double time, all eyes turned to her.

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko questioned.

"I want to go!"

She was met with shocked faces.

"Haru-chan, are you sure?" Kyoko gave her friend a worried look, Haru just smiled at the girl and nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tsuna frowned, his brow wrinkling in thought.

Haru straightened. "Why not? There's nothing dangerous about the base is there?" Haru glanced up at the image of Giannini.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. "It's perfectly safe!"

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Gokudera glared at Haru suspiciously, Haru ignored his cold look.

"Because I want to travel, just like Yamamoto-san."

"You've already been to the base." Gokudera muttered, Haru frowned at him.

"I'd like to see it again, it almost became like a second home to me."

Yamamoto chuckled. "Why not just let her go?" He asked Tsuna, looking around the glairing Gokudera. "What's the harm in it?"

Tsuna glanced from the excited Giannini, to the carefree Yamamoto to the very determined Haru and sighed, seeing he would never be able to work against those three.

"Fine." He finally said, but worry still flickered in his eyes.

Haru brightened, but kept her feelings in check. She did not want to make any of his actions, his worry, his giving in, more than it was.

He was just worried for a friend.

"When will you be coming?" Giannini wasted no time, way to excited to show off for anyone.

"As soon as you can get me transportation."

Giannini's fingers flew across a keyboard hidden from Haru's view, a smile stretching across his face.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be ready!"

* * *

The rainy evening matched Haru's mood perfectly. She leaned against the side of the car watching lazily at the world slipping past the window, the driver Giannini had provided and Haru had settled down into a silence. She was far out now, in a place she did not know, a forest rising up around her.

She did not know where she was. And that was perfectly fine with her.

She was glad to get away, away from that small house where she felt so cramped, away from all those people who wanted to know what such an intelligent and enthusiastic young women wanted to do with her life, away from Tsuna's soft looks toward Kyoko, away from all those doubts.

She sighed, shifting in the seat as she closed her eyes. She was kind of pathetic, as soon as the realization that Tsuna liked Kyoko dawned on her everything had been shattered. She had turned into a hollow shell with nothing; all her plans for the future had been focused around Tsuna. Now there was nothing.

Yes, she was very glad to get away.

And the secret Vongola base was the perfect place to get away. When Giannini had first said they could visit her mind began to turn, thinking over possibilities. Vongola was now part of her, she could not just back out of the mafia world now, it was too connected to her. She was to much a part of it.

Why not find some job within Vongola? She was smart; she could learn how to do something that would earn her a place in the Famiglia, other than just being 'Tsuna's friend'. What better place to learn than with Giannini at a secret base? What's more she would have a few days alone before the others arrived. Time to think things through.

It was a perfect plan, if only it worked out correctly.

* * *

Belphegor swatted aside the annoying shrubbery pushing onward through the forest. The village could not be that far away now could it? Belphegor gritted his teeth, vastly annoyed that he should be traversing some damned forest just to find some village because his brother _might _be there.

Really, he had already killed him once hadn't he? But thanks to memories from the alternate future that had been brought back by the tenth Vongola boss he knew better than to think that. And after five years of searching for his brother, so he could finally finish him off, he had found his trail.

And so there he was, trying to find the village where his brother might be hiding out. He did not realize it could be so hard to find some village in a forest.

Belphegor could not believe he had temporarily left Varia, where he got to fight and kill almost daily, to tramp around in some forest.

To occupy his time he mumbled curses under her breath, curses against his brother, at the forest, and anything else that happened to pop up in his mind.

The sun traveled its course above him, the insects droned on. Belphegor's fingers itched with the longing to draw out his knives and kill all those annoying little things.

He was just beginning to curse them and their annoying noises when they seemed to silence, to a degree.

Belphegor stopped, body going ridged. A shiver ran down his spine, the tingle of anticipation before a fight. A grin stretched across Belphegor's face, white teeth showing. A fight, a fight, the perfect thing to get his blood pumping, to make this day worthwhile.

Belphegor slowly reached into his jacket pocket fingering the cold metal of his knives, the invisible wires attached to their ends.

Just as he was about to bring them out he froze again. There was something wrong.

He looked around; the trees of the forest rose up around him, the underbrush obscuring his view. He continued to pull out his knives, not able to quite figure out the feeling in his gut.

Something was not right.

He realized what was wrong to late. The explosion shook the woods not that far at all from him, the impact sent him tumbling forward. The heat seared his back, burning him, his head snapped back at the sudden motion, black spots danced in his vision.

He tumbled forward, briars and twigs snapping at his body, shredding his clothes. He rolled on the ground, trying desperately to stop himself, he reached out with his hands, trying to find something to grab onto. His arm smacked against a thin tree, making a sickening thud.

His ribs banged against a tree trunk, bringing him abruptly to a stop. He lay on the forest floor, bloodied and muddy, head and arm throbbing in pain. Everything throbbing in pain. His crown had fallen from his head, lost in the foliage. Twigs, scorched leaves and dirt slowly feel down around, settling after being thrown about by the explosion.

His royal blood trickled down from the many cuts, he smelled it, he could feel it. He tried to get up, the frenzy setting in. It had been spilled, his blood, his _royal _blood had been spilled.

He had to kill the one who caused it to be spilled.

Who caused the explosion.

He tried to stand, desperate, an insane smile spreading across his lips, a chuckle starting deep within him. But it hurt, it hurt so much.

And the blackness set in, sending him tumbling back onto the forest floor.

He'd kill the person; he swore to himself, he'd kill the person who had caused him such pain many times over.

* * *

_Well... that's all for right now! First chapter uploaded! Please tell me what you think and if you're interested in my continuing the story. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. The Start of Something Difficult

_All right! Next chapter~ Hope any readers enjoy this chapter! I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, I think it goes a bit too quickly, but I guess the reader can be the judge of that!_

**_Note: I had a terrible time with honorifics DX I just couldn't remember how these characters would address each other, especially Gainnini, so I did my best at it and tried to find out what honorifics they use for each other. If someone sees any mistakes PLEASE tell me so I can change it!_**

* * *

Haru stood with her luggage in the middle of a forest. There seemed to be no one else around but her, it was peaceful, the sun shinning through the foliage, slanting in and speckling the ground. The insects droned on in their hidden places, making a nice sound to cover the silence. Haru took a deep breath of the fresh air.

She would not mind just staying there for a while.

"Haru-san!" Haru turned toward the voice, seeing Giannini, who seemed to have materialized from nowhere. "Welcome, how was your trip?"

"Very nice Giannini-san." She smiled at him, taking hold of one of her suitcases.

"Good, good, I'm so glad you came here!" He rubbed his hands together, seeming very happy indeed. "Basil-san and Fuuta-kun are inside, they're very eager to have another visitor!"

"Oh, I didn't know they would be there." Not that Haru minded, with such short notice she had not even thought about who else might be at the base. But Basil and Fuuta were nice people, it would be easy to get along with them and they would not pry into her personal business.

"They were helping me with last minute preparations." Giannini explained, waddled forward grabbing one of her bags and dragging it alone behind him. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, please." Haru grabbed her other suitcase and her bag and followed Giannini.

Giannini led the way, heading toward a tree whose roots protruded just slightly from the ground. He drew out a little device from his pocket; it looked like a remote control for a television, just a lot thinner. He pressed a few buttons on it then slipped it back into his pocket.

Haru waited for a second, expecting some hidden doorway to pop open. Which one did? Beneath the roots of the tree a door slid open, revealing a stairway of metal that led down to a door.

For a moment Haru felt like a spy, though really she was just a vacationer.

Haru couldn't help but smile, she had spent so much time down in the secret base and had so many fond memories of it that it almost felt like she was coming back to home.

"I know you will remember many things from your stay here in the future." Giannini led the way down the stairs, Haru following. "But you will see that I've changed some things."

"Like what?"

The door slid back shut, leaving only the electric lights humming in straight lines above them to shed light through the hallway.

"Well, I've added better rooms, no more bunking, though there are still bunks."

Haru was glad about that; she had not been too keen about having to sleep on those narrow cots once again.

The two reached the door and pressed his hand against a blue panel, which scanned his hand and beeped. Then he typed in a password above the door. It slid open and Haru and Giannini stepped into the elevator. Giannini pressed in another code and then pressed a floor number. The elevator rumbled downward.

"You must realize Haru-san that this base if a masterpiece!" Giannini wasted no time to gloat, Haru just stood patiently and listened. Only half interested in what Giannini was saying. "You are very lucky to be one of the first to step foot in the completed base!"

"How come it is completed when it was only 60 percent completed ten years in the future?"

Giannini wagged a finger at Haru. "You must remember that was only one future, this future is different! Tsuna-san gave me more materials and trustworthy helpers this time, plus the ninth Vongola boss allowed Tsuna-san to begin the project even before Tsuna-san was the Vongola boss."

"I see." Why did Tsuna want the base so badly? Haru knew why she was glad the base had been built, it reminded her of the sort of protection she had during the alternate future, and she wanted it built. Just in case.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open, revealing a long hallway stretching before them, other halls intersecting with it.

"It's so familiar!" Haru gasped, thrilled by how she had the vague notion of where everything was, just by seeing this one hall.

It was really like a home coming!

"There are changes though," Giannini smirked. "I'll give you a grand tour later on after you've gotten settled in."

"That is wonderful!" Haru snapped her attention toward the voice, familiar and yet changed, a little more grown up. Basil bounded down the hall, a large smile on his face. "I was afraid Giannini-dono would wear you down before you had a chance to rest!"

Haru smiled at the man. "Hello Basil-san, I haven't seen you in a while!"

Basil still looked quite like his younger self, a little taller, more muscular, his hair style still the same. Though now he did not talk like he was from the past… as much.

Basil chuckled. "Well, we both have different jobs Haru-san." Haru smiled at him, not letting him see how the innocent comment jabbed her.

She had no job.

"Haru-chan!" Fuuta swept past Basil and Giannini wrapping his arms around Haru tightly nearly knocking her over. "It's great to have you here!"

Haru laughed, Fuuta was like her little brother, she missed having him around. Though he was a teenager now and should be at the rebellious age she was glad the soft boy was still kind and caring as ever. "I'm glad to be here to Fuuta-kun!"

"This place is awesome!" Fuuta rambled excitedly. "There are so many cool rooms, its one of the best bases in the world."

And Fuuta would know he was renowned for his rankings, though Haru noted that it was not an exact number.

"Haru-san," Basil took the bag from Giannini. "Fuuta-san and I shall take your bags to your room; you can go with Giannini-dono to tell Tsuna-dono that you arrived safely."

"All right." Haru handed her suitcase and bag over to Fuuta who eagerly accepted them.

"It's good to have you here." Basil smiled at Haru before turning to take care of Haru's luggage.

"See you latter!" Fuuta called, Haru gave a small wave of affirmation as Fuuta disappeared around a corner.

"Follow me Haru-san." Giannini started down the hall, going down the opposite hallway of the one Basil and Fuuta had gone down. Haru slowly began to remember the twisting halls, that for the first few weeks of staying at the base had utterly confused her, memories of how things were laid out began to come back to her.

Haru nearly ran into Giannini, not realizing that he had stopped before a door. Haru quickly jumped back, looking up at the large door. It was a familiar one; the door to the 'command center' of the base, the one Tsuna had used to conduct his meetings back in the future.

Giannini punched in a code at a door and it slid open. Haru had not remembered there being any codes of the doors. Giannini ushered her in excitedly. Haru glanced around at the familiar room, at the flashing lights of the computers, the table set out with empty chairs pulled around it, and listening to the hum of the monitors, a sound that had been a solace to her in the days of the future, a sure sign that there was safety within the base.

"It appears you remember this place." Giannini noted Haru glancing fondly around.

"Of course."

"Well, I'll be happy to be able to surprise you." Giannini rubbed his hands excitedly together. "There is the new training ground, even better than the last! If you can believe it! I added some better equipment and weapons; you should look at them if you are interested in that stuff. And then t-"

"Uh… Giannini-san." Haru interrupted. "What about calling Tsuna-san?"

"Ah! Yes, I guess we should call Ts-"

A tremor shook the base; Haru stumbled forward, grabbing one of the chairs to steady herself. She looked around wildly. Giannini fell against the table, holding on and looking equally as frightened as Haru.

"What was that?" Haru gasped when the shaking ground had settled.

"I… I'm not sure…" Giannini looked around in confusion, worry evident in his eyes.

Red lights flashed on, a blaring siren wailing through the fort. Giannini hurried to the keyboard, hands flying over it as he quickly typed in commands. The screen flashed on, windows popping up, the blue print of the structure flashed up, honing in to a flashing light.

"What's that?" Haru drew closer to Giannini, her legs feeling slightly wobbly.

"It seems there was an explosion on the south side…. Why I'm not sure." He clicked some more buttons then leaned toward the microphone. "Basil-san, Fuuta-kun," His voice echoed through the fort, the sirens shutting off. "Head over to the south opening, I'll be there in a moment."

Giannini clicked a few more buttons, shutting off the flashing lights then turned and began to leave.

"Wait," Haru called after him, following behind him. "Can I come?"

"It may be dangerous." Giannini hesitated.

"I'll be careful, I'll stay in the base, as… back up."

Giannini still didn't seem to sure but he nodded. "Come on."

They rushed down the hallways, Haru feeling slightly guilty. She wanted to get away, but she did not want to do nothing, and she did not want to take a tour of a place she already knew so well. But this was perfect, possibly a way to prove she could be useful, who knew what caused the explosion, what lurked outside, but she could, and would, help.

Was it bad to wish harm on the base?

She was still a little shaky, but pressed ahead. In order to survive in a mafia world, you had to be strong.

Haru was strong.

Basil and Fuuta stood up a head, before a slopping ramp, the door to it was closed tight, blocking the view of the world outside.

"What happened?" Fuuta asked as soon as he saw Giannini.

"An explosion."

"What!" Fuuta gasped, eyes widening.

"What caused it?" Basil asked.

"That's what we're looking into."

Giannini punched in a code onto a keyboard by the elevator, and the four climbed in, Giannini quickly raised them to the top level, the elevator doors opening up to a ramp that ran up to the ground level. A different entry way than the one Haru had come in by.

Giannini pressed some buttons on elevator wall and the roof above the ramp opened a bit, he quickly pressed some more numbers and the door stopped. Only a sliver of sunlight slipped through the small opening.

Basil needed no prompting to climb up and peak out. He was silent for a moment.

"See anything Basil-san?" Haru called up in a stage whisper.

Basil was silent for a moment before giving a gasp. "Giannini-dono!" He called down. "Open it!"

"What is it?" Giannini asked even as he punched in the numbers, the doors opened fully and Basil climbed out.

"Belphegor-dono of the Varia is wounded!"

_Belphegor?_

Haru racked her mind, trying to put a face to the name. Varia, it was a squad in Vongola. Right? If she remembered correctly it was. Then a sudden image popped into her mind, a blond haired member of the Varia who wore a crown and seemed to think he was a prince. Insane was more what she thought he was. She had only seen him a few times, mostly in video messages and once when Tsuna became the Vongola boss.

What was he doing there, and why was he wounded?

Haru climbed up the slopping ramp.

"H-Haru-san!" Giannini called after her, but Haru ignored him. Pocking her head out she looked around before stepping out onto the forest floor. Basil was kneeling next to the fallen form the Varia assassin.

Haru came up beside Basil, kneeling down next him. The man was bloodied and dirty, his right arm was all black and blue, blood ran down from many cuts and scrapes, his cloths were torn and shredded. His breathing was even and heavy and though Haru could not see his eyes she knew he was unconscious.

What had happened?

Her heart thudded in her chest, adrenaline pumped through her veins screaming at her to quickly return to the safety of the base, to leave Belphegor to Basil. But she did not give in to her instincts. She was not a coward; she had set herself to the task of being as helpful as possible. She would complete that task.

Basil needed her help.

Right?

"We need to get him to the hospital ward." Basil directed, turning back to the opening. "Fuuta-san, please come and help me carry him!"

Fuuta appeared from the opening and hurried over to Basil and Haru.

"Do we have anyone who knows how to treat such wounds?"

"No." Basil carefully wrapped his arms around Belphegors's torso while Fuuta took up Belphegor's feet. Together the two hoisted the prince up and began to carry him back toward the base. Haru followed, not helping at all. "But I have knowledge of first aid, as does Giannini-dono, I'm sure we'll shall be able to patch him up until a professional can see to him."

The two carefully carried the wounded Belphegor down the ramp.

"Giannini-dono." Basil grunted, straining under the dead weight of Belphegor, though he looked thin he still had weight, and dead weight was not easy to carry. "Please put the place on lock down."

"Understood."

"Haru-san," Basil called, tilting his head in indication for her to follow. "We shall need your help cleaning him up."

Haru quickly nodded, she was needed, it was a start.

* * *

They reached the hospital doors, Basil told Haru the code for her to punch it in. Had there been a lock on the hospital doors before? Or was there only a lock because the base was now on lock down?

The doors slid open and Basil and Fuuta carried Belphegor to one of the hospital beds, setting him on top.

Basil wasted no time, taking charge. He directed Haru and Fuuta, trying to patch up the wounded man. "We'll need to get his jacket and shirt off, both will hinder us, we need to see what wounds he has." He had Fuuta help him prop up Belphegor than slipped off the jacket; knives fell to the floor as Basil tossed it to the side.

"Get me one of those knives." Basil directed. Haru bent down, pushing aside Belphegor's ruined jacket and picking up one of his knives, handing it to Basil.

Basil carefully cut Belphegor's shirt so it was easier for him to slip if off, cautiously checking his injured arm. With Fuuta's help they then gently laid him back on the bed. Basil threw the torn and bloody shirt down beside the jacket.

"Haru-san, see that door?"

Haru looked up where Basil was motioning toward and nodded.

"In there is some pails and a sink, get me a pail of water and some towels." Haru hurried over, opening the door and glancing around inside. It was a small room, with a cabinet under a sink and shelves above.

"Fuuta-san, can you get me some gauze and bandages?" Basil was asking Fuuta, his voice low and muffled from the other room.

Haru pulled out a bundle of the white towels down from the shelves then looked around for a bucket. She crouched down and opened the cabinet, instantly spying a bucket.

Another tremor hit, Haru fell against the wall of the narrow room, towels slipping from her hands. She gasped as pain swept up her spine.

The tremor ceased, Haru glanced around wary that another explosion would send her tumbling once again. The quick flash of pain receded, leaving only her elbows a little pain by the impact of the wall.

"Haru-san!" Basil called, spurring Haru back into action. She grabbed the bucket and hurriedly filled it part way with water, then took the bucket and the towels back to Basil. He took it from her, giving no more orders. Haru took a step back, giving Basil some more room as she waited for her next order.

Her eyes fell onto Belphegor's thin pale chest, cuts and scratches seemed to be everywhere, a big red gash across his left side near his pelvis, all still bleeding.

What had happened?

* * *

"Belphegor-dono's right arm is possible broken." Basil looked weary, his eyes dropping. He had been working hard trying to patch up Belphegor. Basil, Fuuta, Haru and Giannini sat around the table in the command center, giving a rundown on what exactly had happened. "I believe he has some bruised ribs, his side is all blue and black, and there are cuts and scrapes all over his body, though the worst one is right near his left hip."

"What do you think happened to him?" Haru turned her attention to Giannini, he looked worried, his brow furrowed.

"I'm not quite sure, but he was probably injured in the first explosion. The second explosion was definitely aimed at us though, all entryways in the vicinity have been damaged, and unfortunately it would take a long time for just me to fix them…"

"What about any other exit ways?" As Haru remembered, there had been others that had exited away from the forest.

Giannini sighed. "Those have been damaged as well, not by explosions but they can no longer be operated. Whoever did this is very knowledgeable, and he knows our entry and exit points."

"An inside job?" Fuuta's voice was nearly a whisper, no one answered the question.

"Do we still have communication?" Basil asked, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"I've been working on that while you were fixing up Belphegor-san, unfortunately our communications aren't working, they have been disabled." Haru bit her lip, it sounded more and more like an inside job. "And Tsuna-dono and the others aren't going to be coming for a few days."

Haru's feelings warred inside her. On one hand she was afraid of the strange things happening, and yet it was the perfect opportunity to show her medal, to show that she could be trusted, that she was needed.

The perfect opportunity.

"I guess we have found flaws in the base." Basil murmured.

"It's a trial then I guess." Giannini tried to smile but it ended up looking more like a grimace. "I've locked down everything, the whole place is on high security alert, we still have no idea who attacked us, and they obviously know where the base is."

"Not so secret." Haru murmured, Fuuta gave her a worried look and she instantly regretted the remark.

"I shall work on getting some of the rubble away from the entrances; Fuuta-san can assist me." Basil stood and stretched, worn out by the doctoring. "Giannini-dono you can work on getting back our communication." Basil turned his eyes to Haru. "Do you mind taking care of Belphegor-dono?"

"You can count on me!"

Though she did not want to.

Haru had not been around Belphegor much, but she had heard rumors of his bloodthirsty and insane personality, and what she had seen she had not much liked. She hoped she could handle him. She was only agreed because it was where she was needed.

"Good, then we should get some sleep. The next few days are going to very taxing."

* * *

_I gave Haru a need complex xD I'll definitely need to flesh out what she's feeling better in the next chapter. Tell me what you think of the characters, how is Haru? Fuuta? Basil? Giannini? Am I writing them fine or do I need to tweak how I write them so they are more in character?_

_I'd like to thank: **airi-07, jrlrock, Vain Harmony, magemage, Chiaki Misa, Slick1290** and **pureink **for their wonderful and supportive reviews, thanks a lot!_

_Until next time!_


	3. Not a Good Impression

_Next chapter! I didn't expect to be able to get this one up so soon but thanks to a two hour delay I did! (I love you snow!) This chapter has more Bel in it, and quite an angry Bel :3_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Belphegor was in pain, and he hated it. He wanted to allow his mind to slip back into those black waves that soothed the pain, but that would be cowardly. And his blood boiled for vengeance. He _would_ kill that person who dared injure him.

Pain pulsed in his neck, in his arm, in his side, at his hip, everywhere. He felt as if he had been hacked up, the feeling only fueling his anger. Slowly he dragged himself up from the mire of his pained mind, wanting to awaken, to kill someone.

Slowly he became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on something semi-soft, nothing fit for a prince. His chest was bare, and the air was cold, bandages covered him. Soft hands were gently prying away a bandage from his right arm, Belphegor could feel it coming off, could feel the sticky dried blood that acted as glue.

Blood. His blood.

Belphegor's eyes snapped open, locking onto the person currently trying to take of his bandages. His arm shot out, wrapping around the smooth skin of the females neck. She gasped in shock, the gasp cut off short when he squeezed her throat tightly.

The frenzy and pent up anger flowed through him, the pain in his body did not help. He wanted to kill something, she just happened to be there.

He lurched up, his head swirling and his side throbbing in horrible pain. He ignored it clutching the women's throat tighter in his grip.

She was panicking, clutching at his fingers, trying to pry them off. What a foolish women. Belphegor kept her arms length away so there were no way her frantic hands could turn and attack him. Her legs buckled, and she fell against the bed, gasping desperately for breath, her movements became slow and sluggish, her hands now merely resting on Belphegor's hand. Belphegor dragged her up onto the bed, pain lacing up his side at the effort. A wild smile stretched itself across his mouth, at the feeling of snuffing out a life, making the pain bearable.

He set his knee below her ribs, pressing their as well. The women's face twisted in pain. Belphegor set his hand on the other side of her head, pain searing up at even the slightest pressure. The bandages the women had been adjusting fell down around the arm revealing black and blue bruised skin. The other hand still wrapped around her neck, he squeezed tighter, leaning near her breathing in deeply the scent of fear.

She reached up, away from him, trying to reach something. Belphegor glanced over and saw the call button like they had in hospitals, just as she pushed it.

"No." He hissed he was in an enemy territory; he needed to get out, killing her first then escaping. She had just called more of her comrades, making the whole thing more difficult.

But that was more people to kill right? And as for escape… he was a genius.

A whine started deep in the women's throat, drawing Belphegor's attention back to her. Her eyes were prickled with tears and filled with a fear he had never seen before. It made him hesitate, the frenzy in his mind dying down just a little.

The woman was familiar.

His grip loosened ever so slightly, the annoying feeling of remembrance pushing at the back of his mind.

"Release Haru-san!" An arm wrapped around Belphegor's neck, and he was jerked back. His already loosened hand slipped from the women's neck. He fell back as his assailant threw him against the ground.

He let out a gasp as his body hit the ground, the pain in his ribs burning like a wild fire. He quickly sat up, ignoring the pain, using the bed to help himself stand. He hated feeling weak, and right now he felt very, _very_ weak.

The assailant stood beside him, hands raised in a defense position. The women lay on the bed gasping in large gulps of breath chest heaving and brow drawn tight in pain.

Belphegor narrowed his eyes at the man who attacked him. He did know him.

"Basil." He spat out.

"Yes Belphegor-dono." The annoying man said, polite as ever. Belphegor hated the guy's guts, always so nice, so calm, and so dedicated. "You are among allies."

Belphegor glanced at the women, he still could not place her, but with Basil there he knew that it was true, she was an 'ally'.

A cruel sadistic smile spread across Belphegor's face. "I could just kill her; I don't remember having her as an ally…"

His body ached. He wanted to kill.

"Belphegor-dono." Belphegor shot Basil a glare. His tone had not been that of an order but neither was it one of a request. Basil did not want him killing the women. "I would have waited until you recuperated to interrogate you, but as you seem perfectly fine now," His words were barbed; Belphegor smirked at him in amusement. "Do you mind relating to us what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"We found you wounded outside the hidden Vongola base, after an explosion. What happened?"

Belphegor was silent then shrugged. "Nothing."

"You… do not know?"

Belphegor raised an eyebrow. Basil was grating on his nerves, he was in a bad mood enough from the pain pounding through him; he did not need Basil's nagging. Though it had felt good to nearly strangle the women.

Without another word Belphegor started toward the door, nearly stumbling. Cursing under his breath he steadied himself and continued forward, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Belphegor-dono?" Basil questioned his voice desperate.

"I have things to attend to."

Like he would stay there! In a few days he should feel better, and besides he could not trust Basil to find out who had caused the explosion, plus there was his brother…

"You can't leave." The girl rasped out, interrupting his thoughts. Belphegor whipped around, glairing at her.

It hurt to move that fast.

She slowly sat up, a hand around her neck, massaging it gently. The red mark from Belphegor's hand was still there, showing how easily Belphegor could have killed her.

He'd consider her dead.

He turned back around and continued forward, there was no need to listen to a dead woman's ramblings.

"You are not well Belphegor-dono!" Basil however was quite alive, unfortunately. Belphegor wondered what the ramifications of killing him would be.

Black speckles flickered in his vision, Belphegor clenched his fists angrily. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the black specks from his vision. But they only grew. He gritted his teeth. What was wrong with him? The pain was not that bad! Nor was he that tired.

A prince should be better than this.

His legs buckled, sending him tumbling to the door. Pain seared through him, and in the sudden burst his mind receded.

Next time he awoke he _would_ kill someone.

* * *

"Belphegor-dono!" Basil rushed toward the fallen man, Haru just glared at him. Her throat hurt, the feeling of Belphegor's fingers wrapped around her neck trying to strangle her still there. "Haru-san…" Basil looked up at her searchingly. "Would… would you mind assisting me in getting Belphegor-dono back into the bed?"

Haru frowned, she did want to help Basil any way she could but… "Is he out?"

Basil knelt beside the man, rolling him onto his back then nodded, though his bangs still covered his eyes.

"Then I will, but as soon as he wakes up I'm leaving." Haru slipped off the messy bed, she was still a bit shaky on her legs. It was quite shocking to nearly be killed.

"Don't worry; he shall not try to kill you again, not now that he knows you are an ally."

"I don't think that would stop him." Haru wrapped her arms around Belphegor's right arm while Basil grabbed his left. Together they slid him back to the bed.

"Well…" Basil grunted with effort as he propped the unconscious man against the bed side, trying to make it a shorted distance for Haru to have to lift Belphegor. "We shall explain exactly who you are to him next time he awakens and then he should be intelligent enough to realize that the consequences for killing you are not worth the kill, he is a genius after all, he should realize that."

Haru was silent while she took hold of Belphegor's torso and Basil his legs. She wasn't sure Basil's logic was quite sound. She doubted Belphegor would really care about any ramifications if he really wanted to kill her.

But this was where she was needed, taking care of this blood thirsty monster.

When he was back onto the bed Basil began to adjust the sheets that Belphegor had messed up terribly, and then he noted the undone bandages around his arm. "We shall have to redo his bandages."

Haru groaned. This job would be in no way easy.

* * *

_So... what did you think? It was a little shorter than the last chapter... but I think it made up for it xD _

_Thanks to: **jrlrock **(I still don't know whether to change it or not!)**, airi-07, magemage, keraii **and **pureink** for reviewing and giving helpful suggestions._


	4. The Dead Woman and the Prince

_All right, next chapter! Bel is still not in a good mood~_

* * *

Belphegor slowly opened his eyes, seeing through the haze of his own bangs. The room was strangely quite, a quite that he had never experienced before. At the Varia headquarters there was no silence, someone was always fighting (usually he was fighting) and making noise. He hated the silence.

He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain in his ribs, gingerly avoiding using his left arm to much. He was still in the hospital room where he had awoken what seemed like not to long ago, in the Vongola's secret base Basil had said.

He glanced around the orderly room, searching for some sign of life.

No one else was there. The perfect time for an escape.

Pushing aside the thin sheets of the hospital bed Belphegor threw his legs over the side and hopped lightly down. Pain seared up his side, making Belphegor hiss. He stood still for a moment, the pain slowly subsiding back into its usual dull pang.

He hated being injured, it was the worst. Walking slowly he had to be careful as every movement sets his ribs ablaze, a fire that seemed to make all of his wounds hurt in some way.

He grated his teeth and set his mind to the task of ignoring the pain and escaping.

He reached the door when it suddenly opened, and there _she_ stood.

"Hello dead women." Belphegor sneered, giving her a nasty smile, she frowned at him. "Do you happen to know where my crown is?"

He missed it, it proclaimed who he was, and without it he felt like a normal peasant.

The dead women just frowned deeper, in her eyes a flicker of fear passed through but so did anger.

"Get back in bed." She ignored the crown question.

Belphegor's smile grew. "Can't order a prince naughty peasant." He leaned closer toward her, chuckling his signature laugh, a scare tactic.

The women just glared at him then pushed past him bumping against his wrapped arm. He drew in a breath, as the pain once again was set ablaze.

"Please get back onto the bed so I can take care of your wounds." She threw the bundle she had been carrying in her arms onto a chair in the corner then got busy getting around new bandages.

Belphegor's smile fell, a more imposing frown taking its place. "Who do you think you are ordering a prince around?"

Haru noted the dangerous sound in his voice, her back stiffening, much to Belphegor's pleasure. She turned around a bit, watching him cautiously.

"Fine, you can go."

Belphegor blinked then turned. It seemed strange for her to just let him go, not after how set she had seemed to keep him there, but he wouldn't second guess her goodwill.

He inspected the door; it was a silver thing, large enough for a hospital bed to be wheeled out. However there was no door handle.

"Women." He growled.

"My name is Haru."

"Idiot." Belphegor rephrased. "How am I supposed to open the door?"

"You're not."

Belphegor wheeled back toward the women, who was gathering all her equipment onto the table beside the hospital bed where he had been placed, watching him with big innocent eyes.

Oh, she was definitely _not_ dead.

"Are you saying you won't let me leave?"

"Not until you're healed."

A smile spread across Belphegor's face, annoyance radiated from him. "So… determined." He muttered, walking slowly toward her. "You better let me out, I can still kill you."

Red marks still discolored the white skin of her neck; there were even a few scratches where Belphegor's nails had dug into her skin.

"You can't."

Oh yes, he could easily kill her. Belphegor could still recall how small her neck was, how easy it would have been to strangle her, he could have even snapped her neck just to make it quick.

Yet there she was standing across from him, a determined frown on her face, quite alive. And quite annoying.

"Why not?" Belphegor did not like being ordered around, and this woman, Haru, had done enough ordering as far as he was concerned. And his body still flashed with pain, and his mind was not working bogged down by the pain. He was not in a good mood.

"I am under direct protection of the tenth Vongola boss, the current Vongola boss, if I was killed your life would be forfeit."

"Tch." Belphegor chuckled. "Tsuna is too much of a wimp to sentence me to death."

"If he doesn't I'm sure the Guardians or the CEDEF will."

She did have a point. Belphegor's smile just widened, her determined frown softened a little at the insanity of that smile.

"So I see I did not realize how much of a priority Tsuna's consorts are."

"I-I'm not his consort!" Haru blushed.

"Shishishi."

She glared at him and reached forward, grabbing his arm. Belphegor let out a yelp of pain before stifling it. The two glared at each other, Belphegor raging inside for showing her a sign of weakness.

"Just let me change your bandages, the quicker you heal the sooner you can get back to doing whatever you were doing."

Belphegor remained still for a moment longer than slowly climbed back onto the bed, sitting there cross legged. He hated her that was for sure.

He pledged to himself to someday kill her for real, one way or another.

Haru reached over, beginning to unwrap the bandage around his chest, Belphegor looked away, so he would not see his blood, and so he could hide the pain that showed in his face.

While she was certainly quite mad at him she was gentle enough with taking off the bandages, she threw the old bandage away, wiped down the wound with warm water. The washcloth hurt against the fresh wounds, making Belphegor wince.

But he did not show any of his pain to her.

She took a new bandage and wrapped it around his chest, then did the same to the wound on his arm. When she had finished she seemed to hesitate.

Belphegor was about to ask if that was all she cleared her throat.

"Lay down."

"What?"

"Lay down."

"Are you sure that's an order?" Belphegor smiled at her, charmingly, though it was certain she did not see it that way.

"Yes, it is." Belphegor hated her more. "I have one more bandage I need to change."

Belphegor frowned but complied, lying down. If what Haru said had been true, he did need to heal. He hated how vulnerable he felt, lying down like that, her over him. He nearly sat up again but stopped when Haru reached down toward his hip, placing her fingers around the bandage taped there.

Belphegor could not help but chuckle, Haru just shot him an annoyed look.

She carefully pulled up the tape and threw away the old bandage before dipping the cloth into the water and reaching back toward the wound. Then she hesitated.

Belphegor chuckled again; she should consider herself lucky to be able to touch the prince in such an intimate way!

She glared and pressed the washcloth to the wound a bit roughly, stifling Belphegor's chuckles. After a while of silence Belphegor had enough of it and his sadistic humor returned.

"I do believe that's enough, unless you want to continue touching me."

Haru jumped back immediately, glairing at Belphegor. Who was rewarded only for a few short moments by her sharp look before she none to gently replaced the bandage.

"There are cloths over on that chair." Haru motioned toward the chair she had thrown the bundle earlier. She dumped out the water, ignoring Belphegor's drawn expression.

How dare she purposefully put the prince in pain!

"And you should probably take a bath, there's one over that way." She jerked her thumb toward a door in the hospital ward and with that she turned toward the door and quickly left.

But not before Belphegor saw how she got out.

A smile stretched across his face, the simple information had made his day. Slipping off the bed Belphegor held up the clothing left for him. It was simple, too simple. A plain green shirt and blue jeans. No socks, no shoes, no belt, no jacket. Just a shirt and jeans.

These people were sad, sad people.

But he was cold, why was this place so cold? And the shirt would help hide his wounds. Belphegor carefully put the shirt on then took off his pants and climbed into the jeans. They fit fine, but he felt like a peasant in them.

But they would do for the time being.

However, a bath was out of the question. Mainly because she suggested it.

Instead he turned toward the door, where the keypad was. Of course he should have realized earlier, but he was too caught up in the fact that there was no handle. (And though he hated to admit it the pain was affecting his thinking) But Haru had slipped up, letting him see in plain view what numbers she had pressed. He punched in the numbers and stood smugly as the door slid open.

He walked out with a slight swagger in his step, unfortunately he still had to be careful, for one his wounds still hurt, and secondly he had no idea where everyone else was.

It was a strange thing hiding from ones'allies', escaping from ones 'ally's'.

* * *

After roaming the halls and finding nothing and no one of interest, just a bunch of locked doors, he had managed to find the laundry room, which had baskets out front, one of which had his shiny knives on top, a nice find if he did say so himself. But after that it was just a bunch of doors. Finally he found something of interest.

Haru.

She was standing in front of a door, grumbling and gripping to herself.

"Idiot assassin guy." She was muttering, Belphegor raised an eyebrow. "So self-centered, a jerk, a big brat."

Target practice would be nice.

Raising a knife he aimed… then threw.

Haru gave a shriek as a knife clattered off the door in front of her. She turned around quickly dropping the basket of clothing she had been carrying.

"Belphegor!" She exclaimed in shock as he came sauntering toward her. "How did you get out?"

How could he have missed? His arm throbbed with pain from throwing the knife, he probably shouldn't have thrown it with his injured arm but it had been instinct.

"A certain stupid women showed me the way." Belphegor chuckled, watching in delight at Haru's reaction of shock and horror.

"Just go back there!"

"Can't." Belphegor replied quickly. "For one thing, I don't take orders, and two I need to go."

"Look, you can't leave ok!" She knelt down gathering up the cloths that had been scattered on the ground. "We're all trapped here for the time being, everyone here is trying to get us out, so just sit tight ok?"

Belphegor was in no stretch of the word, patient.

Belphegor knelt to retrieve his knife when a wave of dizziness hit. He groaned inwardly in annoyance, how inconvenient. His body was sore all over, the long wandering around the base taxing his already wounded body.

He straightened, showing no sign of weakness to Haru.

"I feely you're giving order to me again." Belphegor growled.

"I'm not." Haru retorted, straightening up and clutching the laundry basket tightly against her. "I'm just stating facts."

Belphegor flicked up another knife between his two fingers, this time using his non injured arm.

"W-where did you get your knives?" The glint of the knife reflected in Haru's fearful eyes.

"Shishishi." Belphegor chuckled. "You left them there for me."

Haru gulped. "What do you mean?"

"I found them on a laundry basket."

"Oh…" Haru's face went a bit pale. "I… I did take care of your ruined jacket…" She mumbled.

Ruined jacket? His day just got a bit worse.

"But I'm afraid they'll have to be confiscated." Haru said firmly, Belphegor raised an eyebrow.

"I think not."

"No," Haru pressed, annoying Belphegor more. "I'm afraid it's not a debatable point."

A smile widened across Belphegor's face and he flicked the knife he held right before her face. "I _will _be keeping my knives."

Haru opened her mouth to speak was interrupted by a sudden loud and screeching beep. Both looked over toward where the sound came from. A small little robot wheeled closer to them, it looked like a small little trash can but with a rounded top. Red and green lights flashed on the little dome, but other than that the little trashcan was unadorned, simple and silver with six parallel lines running down its side.

"What's that?" Belphegor scoffed at the little thing.

"I… I don't know." Haru cocked her head at it. "Probably some invention of Giannini-san's."

Belphegor frowned at it; the thing still rolled toward them and gave another beep. "What's it doing?"

"How should I know?"

The two watched it come a bit closer. Then it stopped a foot before their feet, and remained motionless.

Belphegor blinked, this place just got weirder. "So… I'll just destroy it now."

"No!" Haru tried to step in front of the little robot but Belphegor pressed the knife point against her throat, keeping her where she was. "It's one of Giannini-san's inventions, you can't just d-"

_"Object: Found."_ The robot interrupted Haru, drawing both Haru and Belphegor's attention back to the little thing. _"Target: Found." _Belphegor frowned at the thing, wondering when would be the best time to destroy the thing, wait until it said more or just do it now?

_"Enact plan 2033-B46."_ The flashing red light became stable while the flashing green light turned off. The thing rolled closer and bumped against Belphegor's leg.

Before he had time to kick it an electric jolt swept through his body jarring him, a fiery pain raging in his wounds.

The knife he held fell down onto the basket Haru held her face as shocked as his. Pain swept through his body attacking his mind.

That little robot would pay. Belphegor crumpled down, knees buckling, mind receding back into the blackness. Next time he saw that thing he would destroy it, no matter whose invention it was.

He was tired of fainting in front of that woman.

_"Target: Neutralized."_

_

* * *

_

Haru watched in shock at the robot sent an electric jolt through Belphegor that almost instantly made him slip back into unconsciousness and crumbled onto the floor with a loud thud. She blinked in surprised, looking down at Belphegor than over at the robot.

_"Target: Neutralized."_ It declared in its robotic monotone voice. The red light flicked off and a steady green light flicked on. _"Object: Safe."_ Haru blinked at the thing, she would definitely have to ask Giannini about it.

Then she turned her attention back to the fallen man, realizing that while the robot had helped her it had also caused her a lot of problems. Belphegor was now lying in the middle of the hallway.

He caused her nothing but troubles.

Really, who did he think he was? He was using her, she knew that, just because she did not like seeing people in pain, just because she worked hard, he jeered at her and mocked her. Yesterday he had almost strangled her, and now today he held her at knife point.

He was terrible.

Haru angrily punched in the code for her room and threw the basket inside. Then she turned back to the unconscious assassin, grabbing him under his armpits and dragging him into her room.

If he was awake he would come up with some jeer, Haru thought sardonically. If he was awake he wouldn't allow her to even touch him, especially not the way she was.

But she couldn't just leave him in the cold hallway. She dragged him to the edge of her bed then let him laid there, taking the cover from her bed and spreading it over him.

It wasn't the best to let him lie on the floor, but it was the best she could do. Besides it was his fault, he was the one who left the hospital ward. She would have to get Basil or Fuuta to help carry him back to the hospital ward. But they were both working hard, and Haru did not want to interrupt them, especially not for Belphegor.

Haru sighed, pushing aside her bangs and tucking them behind her ear. Really he was just like a child, a bratty one. He was so tiresome; this really would be a test of her endurance.

Haru watched him a moment longer, shocked by how peaceful he seemed sleeping there, almost like a regular man.

Haru laughed at her own thought and turned away closing the door. Belphegor was Belphegor.

And Belphegor was a handful.

The robot remained where it had been, green light still steady. Haru watched it a moment then sighed, might as well ask Giannini about it before it kept on attacking Belphegor.

Haru stepped away from door to her room and the robot rolled forward. Haru stopped, as did the robot. Haru twisted her lips into an interested frown, curious as to the little robot that had seemed to appear out of no where.

She continued forward, the robot following, saying nothing, green light steady. It followed her all the way to the control room here Giannini sat at the keyboard.

"Giannini-san." Haru watched over her shoulder as the robot followed. "What is this?"  
"Hmm?" Giannini glanced up at Haru then down at what she was looking at. His face brightened. "Oh! I see you met PH-1."

"PH-1?" Haru repeated, looking away from the robot to Giannini.

"Yes, it's a wonderful little invention I just made." Giannini explained excited to show off his inventions. "Just finished it and sent it off! Just wait until you hear what it's programmed to do!"

"It attacked Belphegor."

"Oh, so you already know!"

Haru raised an eyebrow. "That's what it's _supposed_ to do?"

"Oh yes, PH-1 stands for Protect Haru, this ones model 1."

Haru blinked. "You made it to protect me?"  
Giannini smiled proudly. "Of course, I can't just leave you alone in the base without some form of protection."  
Haru smiled a bit, both pleased and a little… disappointed. She was glad to have something watching her back but it made her seem more like an extra hand, something that everyone had to protect. A liability.

"I tried to make it cute, as I know you would like it that way. What colors would you like it to be? I can change that if you want."

Giannini looked so happy and excited Haru couldn't help but go along. Besides, it did look a bit cute… but it would look cuter if…

"Green and silver." Haru said. "It would look cute if it were green and silver." The colors wouldn't clash with the flashing lights but it would help make the plain silver robot a little cuter.

"Perfect." Giannini rubbed his hands together. "I'll get right to work on that."

"What about getting back up communications and all that?" Haru asked, vaguely sweeping her arm around at the various computers in the room.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Right now I'm more at a stage of just having to wait and see some things through. I'm running various system checks and filters so it will take a while to pinpoint any problems. I have enough time to perfect PH-1!"

"All right." Haru wouldn't try to argue with him.

"Don't worry Haru-san." Giannini smiled at her. "You'll be happy to have PH-1. I've programmed it to follow you around, except for certain areas like in your bedroom, I've also programmed it to listen to your voice commands, I'll give you a sheet of what they are. Of course," Giannini had lifted himself from his seat and was heading toward the motionless PH-1, eyes filled with excitement and joy at his latest creation. "Its main purpose is to protect you, the primary target being Belphegor-san."

"Uh… Giannini-san," Haru interrupted. "When you're changing PH-1's color could you… could you tone down the shock it gives?" Haru asked. "I don't want to be having to take care of an unconscious Belphegor every time PH-1 has to 'protect' me. Maybe just a little jolt?"

"That's understandable Haru-san!" Giannini nodded thoughtfully. "I'll fix that too."

Then he launched into another description of different aspects of the PH-1. Haru just pretended to listen, nodding her head every so often.

PH-1 would be helpful, but Haru did not want it. In a way she felt foolish, putting her own besides before her safety but… but she felt odd having the robot trail her. She wanted to take care of things by herself. How could she prove anything if a robot was protecting her?

This trip was just getting worse.

* * *

_And there we go! Tell me what you think? Are they still in character? How do you like the story? What do you think of PH-1? (I'd like to thank airi-07 for the idea to add some inventions of Giannini's!)_

_Thanks to: **jrlrock**, **airi-07**, and **SeXySqUcHaN** for reviewing, and thanks to everyone who has put the story on their alerts/favorites!_


	5. Consequences of Boredom

_OK... next chapter... hmmm, I think it was a bit of a choppy chapter and to me it sort of feels like a filler chap... I just want to get into the later chapters, their the fun ones to write -.- (and better stuff happens in them too!)_

_**Note:**__ I will be updating this story every Friday or Saturday, just an FYI_

* * *

Giannini's hands flew across the keyboard, even as he spoke. "I've been working on getting the communication back up." He said, his voice sounded happy so Haru was sure he held good news. Unfortunately she would have to put up with his boasting. "It's been very difficult without any one who can repair things and without any new parts."

Fuuta sighed, Basil glanced at him then back at Giannini, even he seemed a bit annoyed by how long Giannini was taking getting to the point.

"But, being such a genius I am, I have managed to contact the Vongola, not Tsuna directly but I'm sure they will alert him. It's a start though; at least now Tsuna-san will know to bring help!"

"So will they be able to help us?" Haru was half disappointed and half excited, she wanted to be free of the burden called Belphegor but at the same time she had not yet been able to prove herself before Tsuna and the others had arrived.

"Yes, but not very speedily." Giannini sighed. "For one thing they need to pick who goes carefully; this is _supposed_ to be a hidden base."

Haru raised an eyebrow, did it matter now if it was a hidden base or not? Obviously _someone_ knew the bases whereabouts.

"And then they have to get everything they will need and then they will need to clear out the rubble or fix the doors. Personally, I think they would have a better chance clearing the rubble."

"There is much rubble." Basil interjected; his face was still smudged with dirt from working. "Is there a way we might contact them again with a more detailed report about the state of the base?"

Giannini shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Unfortunately… not at the moment. Just getting that message out took a lot of power and our system is damaged enough that for the moment that is all I can manage…"

Basil nodded slowly, and a tense air snuffled out the uplifting news they had received, weighted down by the bad news. Haru glanced around the room, seeing the sullen faces contemplating their current situation.

"Either way," Haru said suddenly, attention turning instantly toward her cheery voice. "They're coming; we won't be stuck in here forever!" It wouldn't be good if the moral dropped. The three males just gave her tired smiles. "How about I cook us all a real meal!"

Fuuta's eyes lit up instantly. "Now?"

Haru smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I haven't been making the best of meals," Not that they ever stopped working long enough in the past three days to even enjoy the meals they did make. "So let's have a bit of a celebration meal!"

* * *

Belphegor was getting tired of the redundancy of waking up in the hospital bed. He half expected the day to end with him collapsing in such an embarrassing fashion.

Sitting up he suffered the same pain he always woke up to, then glanced around the room. Empty, no Haru. He glared at the door as if at any moment she would sweep in ordering him about.

Nothing happened.

Belphegor swept aside the sheets, throwing them onto the floor, then hopped out of the bed, wincing as the pain flashed up his side, worse than he had expected. Ignoring it he padded lightly to the door deciding he already had had enough of that room Belphegor typed in the code. There was a beep and a flash of red. Belphegor frowned and tried again.

The same.

Cursing he banged his fist against the door. How dare they change the code! How dare they trap him in there! But just because he was trapped in the hospital ward did not mean he was going to be a good patient!

Patting the pockets of the jeans Belphegor found his knives had been confiscated, just as Haru had promised. He hissed at the thought of being once again knifeless and frowned. Well, he hoped she enjoyed getting them.

He pondered the thought for a while then decided that it wouldn't have been her; she would have never rifled through a guy's pockets, to innocent. But there were only a few people at the base, from what Belphegor picked up. Basil and Giannini were the only two he knew of. The thought of any of them even touching his princely body was revolting.

He would kill them all.

Belphegor stomped angrily around the room, finding nothing of interest. It was a normal hospital ward, with six beds, three in each row, across from each other. There were two doors, one leading to the supply closet, the other to the bath. There was a counter with shelves, but when Belphegor looked through them all he saw were hospital supplies. Nothing all that special.

Though he did find a few pointy needles.

Though they weren't as sharp and fun to play with as knives were, they were something.

It shocked him when he almost wanted that girl to come in. She was terrible at entertaining him but she certainly was interesting, who ordered a prince around anyway?

But how to get her in there…. That was the question that occupied Belphegor's mind. It was obvious he was not getting out of the hospital ward until he was healed, he might as well entertain himself a little.

That's when he noticed the call button. Haru had used it once and Basil had come running.

A smile grew as Belphegor hopped back up onto the bed and lazily, slowly, pressed the button, waiting for the following reactions of Haru.

But nothing happened. Smile shrinking he tried again.

Still nothing.

He pounded it a few more times for good measure but still nothing.

He backhanded it, sending it tumbling off the side of the bed caught and left swinging by its cord.

So, she did not want to be his nurse for that day? Fine he would not be her patient (Not that he had ever been).

* * *

"Uh… Haru-chan…" Fuuta glanced nervously up at Haru who stood humming a random tune as she cocked. "Shouldn't you… check in on Belphegor-san?"

"Hmmm." Haru stopped her humming, grinding her teeth in frustration but retaining the carefree air. Really, Belphegor had been being a great patient, he had been out cold. Did he have to regain consciousness now of all times? "I kind of doubt he's actually in any trouble…"

"He isn't." Giannini declared as he toddled in, carrying a sack of potatoes for Haru. "When I heard the call button beeping I check the monitors, Belphegor-san is just bored."

"So that's what took you so long!" Haru smiled pleasantly at Giannini, she would _not_ allow Belphegor to ruin the evening, besides she was sure he would grow tired of pressing the call button. Or she could put Giannini to the task of muting the beeping of the call button. "It'll be hard getting all these potatoes peeled in time!"

She said it in jest, not really intending for Giannini to take it seriously.

But he did.  
"Don't worry Haru-san! I have a machine that can do that in no time flat!"

Haru gave a strained smile. "Of course you do."

Basil chuckled glancing away from the soup bowl up to Giannini and Haru. "At the least we will get the potatoes peeled!"

Haru gave a nervous chuckle. With Giannini's inventions who knew what would happen.

* * *

Haru had ignored Belphegor's summonings, so she decided to bring a bit of a peace offering. The leftovers from their dinner (without potatoes, Giannini's invention worked better in theory). Of course she wouldn't tell him his food was leftovers.

Typing in the new password she hesitantly answered. Knowing she would face Belphegor's wrath. From behind she could hear PH-1 stop behind her, new green metal exterior flashing in Haru's peripheral vision, a bit of a solace. Haru was beginning to be grateful PH-1 had been invented.

"You're late." Came a very low and chuckling voice. A needle whipped past her head, just barely missing.

"Hahi!" She shrieked, which earned a sadistic smile from Belphegor who threw another of the needles he was holding.

_"Object: In danger." _PH-1's metallic voice squawked, it rolled past Haru and toward the bed that Belphegor lounged on. _"Enact plan 1023-B"_ It clanged against the bed post and stopped, red light flashing. Haru waited a moment, both her and Belphegor silent. But nothing happened. A smile twitched at the corners of Belphegor's mouth.

_"Unable to enact plan 1023-B."_ The red light dimmed, PH-1 made no more movements.

Haru blinked in shock while Belphegor chuckled. There were definitely some modifications needed for PH-1.

"Stop that!" Haru cried, glairing at Belphegor as he laughed, lounging back and fiddling with two more needles.

"Hmm, ordering me again?" Belphegor smirked at Haru. "Finally, I was getting bored with out your nagging."

Haru straightened in annoyance setting the plate of food heavily on the table beside the bed. "I brought you food, eat if you want."

Belphegor glanced over the food, a look of scorn in his eyes.

"This is all?"

Haru rolled her eyes and knelt down next to PH-1. The thing did not seem to be shut down, there was still a slight hum coming from it, but both lights, green and red, were off.

New modifications were well in order.

"What terrible food this place has, definitely not fit for a prince."

Haru sighed and stood, brushing her pants off, trying to keep her temper down.

Then she noticed the room.

"Belphegor!" She gasped in shock, the sheets had been stripped from the bed and lay around the floor, all the towels were lying amongst them, the clean bandages were thrown carelessly about, all the equipment was out and lying around. In her annoyance with Belphegor she had not even noticed the state of the room. "H-how could you!"

Belphegor looked up from the food he was picked at and glanced around. "It was too orderly."

Haru gaped at him. "B-but this means more work for me!"

Belphegor shrugged, putting a small bite of the food into his mouth. "Better you than me."

"You're terrible!" Haru cried, eyes flashing with anger. "Inconsiderate, rude, foul tempered! How could you!"

"Shi." Belphegor lounged back on the bed, watching with strange interest as Haru snapped. "Is that all you can think of? I can think of much prettier terms to describe you."

"Be quite!" Haru angrily knelt and drew some of the sheets toward her. "Be quite and eat."

"I don't like orders." Belphegor snapped. "If you hate taking care of me like the slave you are then why don't you just hurry up and cure me!"

Belphegor threw the last two needles at Haru, who yelped as they rushed past her.

"Healing takes time!" Haru snapped back, gathering up the fallen cotton balls. "And unfortunately the box weapons have not been invented yet!"

The fork came flying way to close to her head for Haru's comfort. Anger flared with in her, unable to keep it down she straightened and turned stiffly to face Belphegor.

"And you running the base around isn't helping any, you have bruised ribs, you need to stay still. You're arm may be broken, you need to keep it still, the cut on your hip it will never heal properly if you keep moving around, really you should have stitches there an-"

Before she could continue Belphegor jumped from the bed, and in a flash had Haru pinned against the wall, his good arm squeezing against Haru's throat, he held her there for a second. Haru gasped for breath, heart beating fast.

He was going to kill her!

"You're so interesting." He finally said his voice thoughtful. Haru's heart lurched. "Disobeying me so blatantly, being sarcastic. You're so determined…" A smile began to spread across his face, one that was in no way comforting. "You interest me."

With that he let her go, standing up and sauntering back toward the bed as if nothing happened. Haru sat on the floor, gulping in deep breaths of air.

Her cheeks were red, she knew it. Why did he have to be so brutal while saying such strange stuff?  
Interesting? If this was what happened to people who interested Belphegor she did not want to interest him!

"So, what now?" Belphegor jumped up onto the bed, legs hanging down. "What will you try and order me to do next?"

Haru had the terrible notion that he enjoyed their verbal sparing. Was that what interested him? Than there was no way she could stop that and properly do her job.

"You are to take a bath. You need one."

Belphegor tilted his head. "I can't argue with that one… servant, draw me a bath, and make sure it's hot!"

Haru simmered with anger, standing up stiffly. Her anger radiated from her as she marched quickly over to the bath. PH-1 finally came back to life following Haru meekly. If PH-1 was as useless as this then Haru would get rid of the thing. Opening the door Haru thrust up the faucet, water pouring out of the spicket. Belphegor snickered.

Oh she hated him.

"Get in here." She growled, and as she expected got a comment from Belphegor about not heading orders. But he came.

"Take off your shirt."

"Getting a bit intimate are we?" Belphegor leaned closer to her, an animal sneer across his face.

"I need to take off the bandage around your chest." Haru explained, ignoring the blush that rose to her face. "You can take off the others. Once you're finished you can call me and I'll put more bandages on, I'll have other cloths for you to change into as well."

"You had better come when I call." Belphegor's voice was slightly muffled as he drew off his shirt and cast it aside.

"And why would I not?" Haru asked innocently, knowing full well what he was getting at. But it was her turn taunt Belphegor. Belphegor glared at her, but remained silent, face strained in pain.

Haru's anger died down, she was vastly annoyed at Belphegor, yet she did not like seeing anyone in pain. Friend or not.

Reaching up she gently unwound the bandage. Belphegor stood there a moment, as did Haru.

"So how long are you going to stand there?" He finally asked. "Until I strip?"

"I wanted to know if you needed anything!" Haru said quickly, feeling another blush rising to her face. Belphegor tilted his head back, an insane smile crossing his lips.

"Nope!"

"Then I'm going."

Haru hurried away, wishing all kinds of evil things upon Belphegor. She hated him, but what she hated more was knowing that if he was in pain she would do what she could to assist him.

* * *

Just as promised there was a set of clothes waiting for him. They were a bit better than last time, a grey shirt and jeans. Grey was a better color than that ugly green.

Belphegor put on the pants, careful about the wound on his hip. The bath had felt wonderful, but it had made all his wounds sensitive.

Then he called Haru, half expecting her not to come. But she did, finding him sitting on the bed, wet hair dripping all over.

She frowned at him but said nothing. Belphegor smiled, wondering what she was thinking about him this time. Nothing good, he had made sure of that.

Haru had new bandages, and began with his chest wound, carefully bandaging it up. Then she went to his arm, carefully wrapping it around. Belphegor had to admit, the shower and the clean bandages were really making him feel refreshed, but also quite sleepy, to the extent that he did not feel like even teasing Haru.

Next came the hip bandage, the one Haru hated the most. Belphegor leaned back, propping himself up on his good shoulder so he would not feel so vulnerable. Her hands were warm against his skin as she tapped on the bandage, when she was finished she stood.

"There…" Her gaze slipped up to his wet head.

"What?" Belphegor sat up, wondering what could possibly be going through that strange head of hers.

"It won't be good for the bandages to be getting wet." She reached up and pushed aside his bangs. Belphegor grabbed her hand and jerked it away, sending pain through his body as he held her wrists tightly.

"What was that for?" Haru cried, trying to free her wrists. Slowly he let her go.

"Don't touch my hair." He muttered.

"But it needs to be dry!"

Belphegor glared at her, daring her to try and touch his hair. Haru frowned and took a deep breath.

She wasn't going to listen.

She turned and grabbed a towel from the basket of clean linen (she had to clean all the towels Belphegor had thrown on the floor) and threw it on his head, clamping her hands down on top.

He hated the touch, it made him feel vulnerable, like a little kid whose mother was towel drying his hair. It sickened him. He hated feeling weak.

"Get off you crazy women!" Belphegor tried to shake her off but Haru held on tightly, crawling onto the bed so she could hold on better.

"It's for your own good you idiot!" Haru snapped, trying to towel dry his hair.

"I don't want you touching my hair!"

"To bad!"

Belphegor reached forward, wrapping his hands around her waist, tightening hard.

"Ah!" Haru cried out, wriggling under his grip. Belphegor tightened it and pushed forward, Haru fell back away from him. Pain laced up Belphegor's arm at the pressure and he grimaced.

Silence followed, Haru's hands still were on his head, really she was so persistent.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Haru's arms were stretched out, hands clamped on his head, he sat across from her, hands still clenched around her waist. A moment longer passed as Belphegor realized Haru had pushed his hair up away from his eyes.

Making him feel even more vulnerable.

Then he realized she had seen him grimace. He narrowed his eyes at her, a smile curling his lips. "You've gone too far."

Haru's eyes widened her hands dropping to her side. Belphegor thought of wrapping his hands once more around her throat but didn't. His right arm hurt like crazy, and if he tried Haru would notice that he was favoring that arm.

And he already appeared weak enough.

Before he could decide how to hurt her Haru softly began to speak. "Can't I just finish?"

Belphegor sat back, surprised. Again, she was blatantly disobeying his direct orders, and yet she was so soft about it!

Haru watched him, wide eyed. Belphegor smirked at her before leaning back. He was tired.

"No." He said, yanking the towel of his head and throwing it at her and then commencing to push his bangs back over his eyes. "Go away slave, I'm tired."

And she had stirred up terrible memories. Memories of his past vulnerable self, the one that had been teased by his brother.

He felt the bed shift as Haru left, but could still feel her there. He did not like being watched, especially when he was in such a prone condition. Then she did something unthinkable.

She began to towel dry the hair not buried in the pillow.

"What di-"

"Shut up." She muttered. "I'm finished." She removed the towel and walked away. "If you end up dying because you don't take care of myself, it's not my fault."

The door opened and closed, leaving Belphegor back in the silence.

He sighed, raising his hand to his hair, ruffling through it. She was tiresome, interesting, confusing and tiresome.

* * *

_All right... I'm in two minds about this chapter, I half like it and half dislike it. How were Haru and Bel's interactions? Did Haru's interactions with the others seem to forced? Eh... yep, it's official, I don't like this chapter -.- (I REALLY want to get to the better chapters!)_

_NOTE: Little tidbit about Bel- He's messy. According to Fuuta he has the dirtiest room second only to Longchamp (Remember him?), that's why I had him trash the hospital ward :D_

_Please tell me if you see anything that could be fixed, if any characters are OOC, if the writing style could be improved, if... if ANHTHING! Even if you don't like the direction of the story, or even if you just didn't like this chapter!_

_I would like to thank: **jrlrock, airi-07, lemoncherrylove **and **Tomi-Tenshi** for their wonderful reviews!_


	6. All His Fault

_All right, next chapter, this one I think it a bit better than the last chapter... any way, I have nothing to say about this chapter so... I'll shut up._

* * *

Of course Haru's wonderful night sleep would be ruined by _him_. She was lying deeply in sleep, having nice dreams of her eating so many scrumptious cakes on Haru Appreciation Day. There were so many cakes laid out in front of her, sweet yellow ones with white icing, dark chocolate ones with a rich red icing, fruit cakes and caramel cakes, little cakes and huge ones. All laid out before her, Haru's mouth watered at the sigh and smell of them. She picked up the silver fork to eat…

That's when Fuuta interrupted.

"Haru-chan!" He whispered, gently pocking her arm. "Haru-chan!"

"Hmhm." Haru pushed away Fuuta's hand rolling over, trying to keep the dream from slipping away, ignoring Fuuta's prodding's.

"Bel's an idiot." Haru muttered snuggling deeper into her covers, not wanting to leave her sweet dream. But already the colors and smells of the cake were fading, colors distorting, blending together, the sweet smell returning to the regular smell of the room in the secret base.

"Haru-chan!" Fuuta cried in desperation, no longer caring to whisper. "Basil-san needs you in the hospital ward."

"What now." Haru sighed angrily rolling onto her back, accepting the reality that her night was ruined. The lovely dream disappeared as she opened her tired eyes, replaced by the blurry outline of Fuuta.

_He_ had something to do with it.

"It's Belphegor-san, he's really sick."

Haru frowned, sleep fuzzy mind trying to sort out all Fuuta said. "Sick?" Fuuta nodded quickly, urgency in his eyes.

"Yes, he's running a high fever; Basil-san doesn't know what to do!"

Haru had half the mind to wrap herself back up in her blankets and go back to sleep. It was Belphegors fault he was sick, he was the one who wasn't properly resting like a good patient.

Instead she sighed and climbed out of bed, grabbing a shirt from her bed side table and wriggling into it, over the undershirt she had worn to bed.

"Let's go." She mumbled to Fuuta, rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness that still lingered in them.

Fuuta grabbed her hand tugging her sleep heavy body to follow him at a quick pace. Hurrying her to the medical ward. The halls were dark, the lights dimmed for nighttime, under the doorway for the medical ward light spilled.

The door slid open when Fuuta punched in the code, Basil stood next to the bed where Belphegor was lying, a pale of water next to him. Basil turned when the doors opened, relief flooding his face.

"What's wrong?" Haru came closer slipping her hand out of Fuuta's, the fact that Belphegor was really sick finally sinking in.

"I do not know!" Basil clenched the washcloth in his hand, water dripping down onto the floor. "Giannini-dono set cameras in the room to notify us of any strange movement in Belphegor-dono's room at night, I was awoken to the alarm to find him thrashing around."

A pang of regret swept through Haru, she had not heard any alarm, she was supposed to be Belphegor's nurse, and yet she had not been at his side as soon as something was wrong.

Not that she cared about Belphegor's well being (his current situation was mainly his fault) but she did care about Basil and Fuuta, who both watched her wearily, sleepily, dark circles under their eyes.

They needed rest.

Haru looked around Basil to Belphegor. His body was soaked with sweat, his shirt clinging to his thin chest, heaving with heavy breaths. His muscles were taunt and his hands clenched and unclenched around the sheets.

A worry for Belphegor began to set in. "What do you think brought this on?" Haru took the towel from Basil and splashed it into the ice cold water. Fuuta followed behind her, shadowing her, worry in his tired eyes. It almost felt like a replacement for PH-1, who was currently in the repair shop.

"I am not quite sure." Basil sighed. "An infection perhaps?"

Haru pushed away Belphegor's bangs, pressing the cold cloth against his forehead.

"Do you think there is anything we can do?"

"I really do not know." Basil's shoulders drooped. "I know not what is wrong; the best we can do right now is work to keep his temperature down."

"Then leave it to me."

"What!" Fuuta gasped, eyes widening.

Haru turned to him and smiled. "You need rest, besides this is my job." And Belphegor would kill her if he knew Basil and Fuuta had seen him in such a state. He would probably kill her for seeing.

Basil hesitated, glancing at Belphegor then back to Haru. Finally he sighed and nodded. "Fine, but if you need help, do not hesitate to call."

"All right."

"Come on." Basil gently wrapped his hand around Fuuta's shoulder tugging him back a bit. Fuuta hesitated, resisting Basil's lead.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Fuuta frowned at Haru, concerned.

Haru nodded. "Of course."

Fuuta's frown deepened but he allowed Basil to pull him away. The two left the room. Basil hesitated a moment by the door, glancing back at Haru and Belphegor, and then left Haru alone with Belphegor.

Sighing Haru turned back to her sick patient.

Really he was such a hassle!

Grabbing the bucket she went to the sink in the other room and dumped out the water, filling it with fresh cold water, grabbed a bunch more towels, then returned to the bedside, dipping the cloth into the water.

His hair was soaked with sweat and clung to his forehead, away from his face, making it easier for Haru to dab his face with the cold water. His face was clenched tight, groans escaping his throat irregularly.

He must be in pain.

Haru dipped a cloth into the water and laying it on his forehead. Then dipped another in the water and began wiping down his neck. She wished he was not wearing a shirt so she could get at his torso, possibly the root of the problem if it was an infection, as most of his injuries were around the chest area.

Taking a dry towel Haru began to wipe up the sweat. Belphegor's hands clenched and unclenched, his breathing still labored. He tilted his head to the side then to the other.

"Hold still." Haru muttered, imagining some retort of Belphegors along the line of 'Don't order me around!' or some such.

It was strange to see him so sick.

So vulnerable.

Switching to the cold water Haru replaced the cloth on his forehead then dipped another into the water and tried to get around his shoulders, pushing his shirt from side to side his shoulders.

She hoped Belphegor never found out about this, or his threats of killing her would no longer be just threats.

A hiss of pain escaped through Belphegor's clenched teeth; Haru glanced back up at his face. Blurry golden eyes watched her, eyelids only half open. Though he was looking right at her Haru doubted he was really seeing her, his eyes were blurred, hazy with the fever. But he watched her, eyes focused, she felt his gaze as she continued to mop up his face, neck and arms.

It unnerved her, she almost expected Belphegor to leap up and attack her, but he did not.

Slowly Belphegor's breathing began to level out and a flood of relief washed through Haru. What would she have done if he had died that night? She would have failed as a nurse, not a good way to start what she hoped would be a life changing (and finding) experience.

Suddenly Belphegor's hand latched around Haru's wrist, encircling it and holding it tightly. Haru let out a little shriek of surprise, flinching as she expected worse. But when nothing came she dared to look back to Belphegor, his eyes were closed, his breath slipping in and out of his mouth in the even heavy rhythm of sleep. His tight grip loosened as he fell back into a weary slumber. Haru quickly slipped her hand away from his grasp, trying to still her fast beating heart.

Haru sighed in relief, it was over for now. His fever had died down, he was resting peacefully. Her job, for the moment, was finished. Dipping her cloth into the now lukewarm bucket of water she laid it on his forehead, just for one last safe measure.

She took a step back, inspecting him. He would need a bath when he woke. His shirt clung to him, his hair still matted and parted away from his eyes (he might kill her just for that). But he seemed to have stabilized, his fever was no longer so high, though not completely gone, and he was no longer thrashing around.

But she wouldn't take chances. Walking to the cot beside Belphegors Haru slipped in, sitting up in bed as she watched Belphegor. How could she sleep with a guy who wanted to kill her lying across from her? Did she put her back to him? Or should she face him? Right now was when she needed PH-1.

Sighing Haru lay flat on her back, starring up at the ceiling and listening the rhythmic breathing of Belphegor. It was strange, sleeping in the same room as a male. It made Haru a bit uncomfortable.

Haru shook the thoughts from her head and closed her eyes, relaxing her body.

She would stay there until morning, just in case.

She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Rasiel won many times.

But he was not weak.

He wasn't.

He would be the ultimate winner.

And he did win, didn't he? He killed Rasiel…

Right?

Terrible dreams kept repeating themselves, all of Rasiel, of blood and violence. All of them of him loosing, all of them of him being weak. And he blamed _her_; it had all been _her_ fault. She had dared to touch him, even when he told her not to. She continuously disobeyed his orders, and it irked him so, confused him.

He would have to punish her severely.

Pain, it flowed through him, he felt hot and parched, and those stupid memories just kept repeating. His brother, them fighting, Rasiel winning, Belphegor winning, Belphegor killing Rasiel.

It hurt so much, his side throbbed. He wanted to strangle something, he wanted to be rid of this pain, and he wanted to kill Rasiel.

As the dreams swept by behind his eye lids he became aware of the fact he was dreaming, wanting to lift himself up from the dark recesses of his own fevered mind, but it was so hard. He tried, tried rousing himself from the dark, but he could not, he tried, tried… but failed.

The dreams slowly began to slow, no longer clambering around in his mind, trying to force themselves to be remembered; now they came and went slowly. If any time he was going to break from his darkness it would be now, and he tried.

And partly succeeded. Slowly his conscious began to lift, sounds and feelings from reality flashing like bright lights into his fevered nightmares.

A gentle hand, he hated gentleness, a cold rough cloth, sweat soaked clothes, and a blurred outline, hovering over him. He tried to focus on the shape, watched it move, trying to figure out who it was, distracting himself from the blackness and memories that tried to reclaim his tired mind. The gentleness came from this person, how dapped the rough cloth against his face, neck, shoulders, arms. Soft hands, gentle hands.

The pain and burning heat began to subside, but with it so did his conscious, sliding back down into unconsciousness. But he wanted to anchor himself to reality.

He was afraid that if he left the blackness of sleep reclaim him the nightmares would return.

Yes, he was afraid.

He reached out wrapping his hand around the small wrist of his caretaker, feeling the soft flesh in his sweaty grip he tightened his hold around the small wrist. It was so small, so delicate. He tightened his grip even more, feeling the last gentle sweep of the cloth.

Haru.

He would kill her.

* * *

_So... that's the end of this chapter! And yes, I had Bel get sick, makes sense if you think about it to. He's injured, no one at the base has any proper medical credentials, no stitches only bandages, he's not being a good patient and is roaming around when he should be resting, it would be easy to get an infection, which your body reacts to by highering the body temperature to kill the bacteria... or so I've head! If anyone sees anything that should be changed/ isn't right about that please tell me. As far as I know, its correct._

_Thank you for everyone who deemed the last chapter worthy of some reviews: _**_jrlrock_**_, _**_Tomi-Tenshi_**_, _**_lemoncherrylove_**_, **Seifer. and. **_**_Sierra_**_, and _**_ybye_**_._

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!_


	7. Hollow Threats and Idiotic Thoughts

_All right, next chapter!_

* * *

Belphegor was not a happy camper, to say the least. In fact he was down right irritable, the worst he had ever felt when waking up. He hurt _everywhere_ his side especially, and he was so thirsty, oh so very thirsty. To make it worse his cloths were all crusty, his hair disgustingly matted, the sheets as stale as his clothes. He desperately needed a bath.

And Haru was sleeping. That annoyed him for a moment, she was his nurse, and she should be taking care of him! What was she even doing sleeping in the hospital…

His thoughts came to a sudden halt as he slowly began remembering last night, there was not actually much to remember, his head was fuzzy and felt heavy the memories were slow in coming. But he did remember her, there…

And he was down right embarrassed, and annoyingly mad!

He swept aside the covers, grinding his teeth in anger. He was definitely going to kill her! And Basil, and that little shrimp of a kid. All of them! They were all dead!

He stood up, to quickly, his head spun and his stomach felt queasy. He leaned heavily against the bed. The fever had taken a definite toll of his body. He was so weak… and they had all seen him weak…

He would kill them.

But first he had to take a bath, he felt filthy, disgusting and he probably looked worse than he felt. His head pulsed in a sleep deprived headache, and thoughts came sluggishly. A bath, a nice warm bath that was what he needed.

He shuffled across the floor toward the bathroom, leaning against anything he could find, stumbling and nearly falling, catching himself on the doorway to the bathroom. Hoping desperately that Haru would not awaken and see him in such a state, it would just add to his humiliation.

He started the water in the bathroom, making sure it was very, very hot. He slipped off his shirt and took the bandage around his arm and his hip. He grimaced at the sight of the gash along his hip, it did not look pretty. Infected, the cause of his fever.

Reaching back he managed to undo the bandage around his chest, leaving all of the bandages in a heap on the floor. Something for his dear nurse to clean up. Then he took off the rest of his cloths and climbed into the bath.

He let himself soak there for a while, reveling in the pure satisfaction of being clean. He let himself close his eyes, half drifting back into sleep. The warm water soaked into his skin, his mind cleared up, and the pain throughout his body slowly faded to a dull ache. The effects of the fever slowly subsided, washing away the half remembered memories of that night. He wanted to erase that night from his mind, that night of weakness. He wanted to kill those who witnessed it, and he would. But even as he plotted their murder he knew it was hollow. He could not kill them, partly because he needed them so he could get out of that place, and partly because if he killed all of them his life would be forfeit.

He could still think it tough, it lifted his mood.

After what seemed like ages he finally decided to leave the bath, it was time to annoy a certain someone. Not bothering to drain the bath Belphegor found a towel and wrapped it around his waist, using another one to dry off the rest of his body before throwing that one of the floor.

Exciting the bath he found Haru, _still_ asleep. Frowning he knelt down beside her, staring at her. She was his nurse she should be awake and waiting on him. But instead she was asleep. She looked so… peaceful…

It annoyed him. He wanted to see her angry, passionate. She was his nurse; she might as well do what he wanted. Besides, it was time to kill her; it would be no fun to kill her while she slept.

He slapped a hand over her mouth jolting the women awake. Her muffled cries of protest greatly pleased him. She pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"I see you're feeling better."

That darkened his mood. "About that." He pointed a finger against her throat, holding it there menacingly. "What exactly did you see?"

She gulped. "N-nothing…"

She lied; it was so easy to see though her lie. Even that kid who hung around the place would see she was lying.

He clucked his tongue at her, but tired of the conversation. (Why converse about what she had seen when he had already decided to kill all those who witnessed the event?) He stood, a light pink blush colored Haru's cheeks and she quickly averted her eyes from Belphegor's nearly naked body. Belphegor gave a small sadistic smirk.

"I'm thirsty." He said. "Get me something to drink, and to eat."

Might as well use her a bit before killing her.

"I'll get Fuuta-kun to get it for you." Haru jumped away, seeming very eager to get away from him. This annoyed Belphegor's ego slightly. Who would want to be away from him? "And to get you some new clothes."

And she was gone with a flash, before Belphegor could even protest. Belphegor was slightly surprised how fast she could move when she wanted to.

In a few moments, in which Belphegor moved to sit on his bed, not feeling like standing, the little kid entered, a tray in his hands and cloths over on arm.

Belphegor gave the kid a wicked grin, watching as he shrunk back a bit. But he slowly came forward, holding out the tray and cloths toward Belphegor.

Belphegor did _not_ want the kid waiting on him, he wanted Haru to. But since the kid was there he might as well play around with the kids mind, the kill him. (He probably had seen too much, and if not seen than heard too much.)

"Are you feeling better Belphegor-san?" The little kid questioned.

Belphegor took the tray throwing the clothes to the side and gulped down the glass of cool water before answering the kid.

"You can call be Belphegor-sama." It seemed fitting, especially from a weak willed kid such as him.

"Ah…" His mouth twisted into a weird half frown of confusion and half frown of annoyance. "All right, how are you feeling Belphegor…sama?"

"I'd feel better if I had Haru to annoy."

A thoughtful expression crossed the kids face, Belphegor watched warily while taking a bite of the food. The boy was to smart for Belphegor's liking.

"Belphegor-san…" Belphegor lifted the fork to throw. "I mean, Belphegor-sama!"

Belphegor took a large bite of the food.

"Do you… uh… like Haru-chan?"

Belphegor spit out his food, nearly chocking on it. He laughed, hard, a round of maniacal laughter nearly scaring Fuuta out of his skin.

"Me?" He chuckled, a large smile spreading across his face, teeth showing and all. "Like that wench?"

Fuuta winced at the term used to describe Haru.

"It… it's just that…" Fuuta looked away from Belphegor's intense scornful gaze, his voice barely above a whisper. "You spend so much time with her and… you're always calling her and… you…"

"No." Belphegor leaned forward, his large smile closer to Fuuta. "I don't need to know your feeble reasons, because I do _not_ like that idiot woman!"

Fuuta looked a bit confused.

Belphegor chuckled. "Since you don't seem to understand, I'll teach you something."

Fuuta sheepishly glanced up at Belphegor.

"Love is for weaklings, it makes men weak, leashes them to women. I am above such sentiments such as love and intimacy. Now…" Belphegor paused, tapping his fork against the tray, ignoring Fuuta's utterly bewildered and shocked look. "Now for Haru to fall in love with me, now that's understandable. Why wouldn't she? I am handsome, and am very charming, and have money, and social status, I am a prince!"

He chuckled to himself, imaging the look on Haru's face when he rejected a love confession from her.

Fuuta looked even more confused. "You're… arrogant."

The fork hit him square on the face.

"Leave." Belphegor waved away the annoying boy.

Fuuta wasted no time obeying his order.

Belphegor watched him go thought narrowed eyes. What an idiot, did not understand anything. He was too annoyed at the boy to even remember he was supposed to kill Fuuta.

Him like Haru? The very thought was insane!

* * *

Haru drug herself back to the hospital ward, in no way wanting to see Belphegor once more. Fuuta wasn't helping any. All that day whenever he had seen her he had asked strange questions, like what she felt toward Belphegor (annoyance), what she thought of him (annoying) and so forth. Whenever she answered he just looked more confused than he had initially.

Punching in the code Haru took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. Wishing now more than ever that she had PH-1, but Giannini was still working on the little robot. Leaving Haru alone to confront Belphegor.

Belphegor lounged on his bed like a king, or a prince. He smiled wickedly at her, and Haru's heart dropped. (At least he had put on his pants…)

He had something up his sleeve (proverbial as he was not wearing a shirt); she took a step forward, trying to force a smile onto her face.

"Well, what have you been up to?" Belphegor asked, sounding friendly enough. Haru knew better than to trust such a smile and tone from Belphegor. "I haven't seen you since this morning."

"I've been busy; I have other jobs than attending to you." Laundry, cooking, cleaning, it just so happened that babysitting Belphegor took up most of her time.

"Come here." Belphegor motioned her toward him.

Haru frowned, what was this? What was he planning? Slowly, cautiously, she drew closer. Hoping against hope that he was just calling her over to bandage his wounds.

She stood beside the bed.

"What?" She snapped, trying to sound unamused. "I don't have time for this, I need to ba-"

"Haru." Belphegor was suddenly a few mere inches from her face, a sickening smile stretched across his face. His arm snaked up, clenching a hand around her chin and tilting her face roughly back and forth, as if inspecting her. "Could you fall in love with me?"

Haru blushed and slapped away Belphegor's hands angrily. "Of course not!"

Belphegor chuckled, falling back onto the bed. "Good, such sentiments would be vastly annoying. And I'd have to kill you if you fell in love with me. I don't have lovers."

"You'll kill me even if I'm not your lover."

A thoughtful look crossed Belphegor's face. "True… I am going to kill you soon. Then I guess you can fall in love with me, as either way you'll end up dead!"

He sounded way too cheerful. And there was _no way_ that Haru was falling in love with someone like him.

"Just let me bandage your wounds." Haru growled. Really who did he think he was? He was a rude, and ruthless person, how could anyone even think about loving a man like that? And so thick headedly arrogant to ramble on about her loving him as if it had already happened!

And it _wasn't_ going to happen.

Belphegor's arm was looking better, not so discolored, his chest still had purple splotches, indicating that he did indeed possibly have bruised ribs (which all his running around was _not_ helping) the gash at his hip was definitely infected, and if it caused another fever… she would be dead. Putting some antibiotic on it would help. The infected gash would definitely require more attention.

She sighed in frustration, why there? Belphegor was sure to tease her when she turned her attention to that particular area.

Not wanting to provoke more jeers from him she silently wrapped up his chest, arm then put some antibiotic on the bandage for the gash.

"OI!" Belphegor slammed his palm against her forehead. "How dare you ignore the prince!"

Haru hadn't even realized he had been talking. She pressed the bandage onto the gash, taping it on.

"I have to go."

"Tch." Belphegor growled as Haru finished up putting things away and turned to leave. "You're a terrible servant." He grabbed her wrist before she could flee from the bed, holding it tightly. "Did you hear nothing I was saying?"  
"Sorry." Haru struggled against his grasp. "I was more focused on tending to your wounds."

Belphegor sneered at her and let go of her wrist, Haru back away from his reach quickly. He leaned back on the pillows of the new bed he was laying on and lazily waved a hand for her to leave. "I'm tired, and your just a nuisance, leave, I'll kill you later.

Haru wasted no time and left quickly, not wanting to try Belphegor's patience or stay long enough for him to change his mind and force her to stay.

Haru could finally leave the hospital ward, wishing she had never come.

There and then she decided she would not step in the hospital ward until PH-1 was fixed and ready to protect her. Belphegor was acting strange; the boredom was definitely getting to him.

Love him? That would never happen.

* * *

_OK, so Fuuta has brought up the thoughts of love, good Fuuta! _

_Thanks to: **airi-07**, **yukinothekoneko**, **jrlrock**, **Slick1290**, **lemoncherrylove**, **Rufus Sinclair**, **Tomi-Tenshi**, and **Katsura2343**._

_Hmm... I don't really have anything more to say... except that PH-1 will be back next chapter!_


	8. An Unfriendly Breakfast Guest

_... I... don't think I'll ever be able to spell Giannini's name right... I always have to correct it... -.-_

* * *

Belphegor energy was returning, after the night before last (the one so embarrassing Belphegor was erasing it from his mind) Belphegor had returned to his usual self. Which meant many terrible things for Haru. He was completely tired of that terrible room called the hospital ward. And no matter how hard he tried to get the code to get out Haru was much more careful about hiding it.

And they had removed the needles. Where was the fun in that?

Gurgles came from his stomach, a very unprincely sound.  
He was hungry; Haru was taking a long time getting there that morning. He would kill her for not giving him his breakfast in time.

Plotting once more her death (he would have to follow through with his plots someday…) Belphegor pressed the call button.

An hour passed, Belphegor waiting patiently on his bed, passing time by trying to come up with the worst death he could put Haru through when the door beeped and slid open. Belphegor perked up a bit, waiting for Haru to enter, sarcastic comment all ready.

But instead of Haru a shiny metal small green and silver robot rolled forward through the door.

PH-1.

Belphegor's nemesis.

Belphegor narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the robot stopped right inside of the door. When had that thing come back? Was it repaired already?

The red light flashed and the metallic voice chirped. _"Vicinity check."_

Belphegor would have to make sure it soon needed repair again.

_"Malicious presence: Target." _It chirped Belphegor felt sure there was an edge of evil to the fake voice. _"Proceeding with caution."_

Belphegor would need to make sure it was permanently damaged.

It rolled forward, Haru following behind. A small smile of confidence graced her face, as if the rolling trashcan could protect her against Belphegor's wrath.

Ha!

"You're late." Belphegor growled, turning his attention to Haru.

Haru's smile slipped to a frown, but it was still confident. "Late? It took me ten minutes to get here!"

"Liar." Belphegor snapped. A beep came from PH-1; Belphegor watched it cautiously out of the corner of his eye as it rolled toward the bed he was lounging on. "That definitely took an hour."  
"No i-"

"Arguing with the prince?" Belphegor gave Haru a large smile; another beep came from PH-1.

"Let's get this over with." Haru sighed, her confidence still in place.

"I think not." Belphegor grinned maliciously. "It's my time to order you around!" Haru's shoulders drooped. "Get me something to eat!"

"But we haven't even eaten, so I can't."

Belphegor's smile twisted further, teeth showing, Haru paled, another beep came from PH-1 "So… the prince has been eating leftovers?"

No wonder his portions were so small, they had just given him what was left, but he was a _prince_! Eating things like leftovers was unacceptable. Really, Haru should be preparing a feast for him every meal time, regardless of whether he ate it all or not.

"Then you will serve me today." Belphegor's words were steely. "I'll eat with you peasants."

"Wha-"

"No need to thank me." Belphegor snickered, waving a hand lazily in Haru's direction. "I understand that you and your comrades in no way are worthy to dine with the prince, but I will allow it, just this once."

Haru just stared at him shocked.

"Well, let's go eat!" Belphegor hopped off the bed, right over the domed head of PH-1.

"What about your wounds!" Haru snapped out of her daze. "I need to check them!"

"They're fine." Belphegor walked toward Haru, smile widening further. "Now be a good slave and obey his highnesses orders!"

"Why should I?" Haru growled. From behind Belphegor could hear PH-1 wheeling itself quickly over to the two humans.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you!"

Another beep from PH-1. (What was with all the beeps?)

Haru frowned at him but slowly her defiance crumbled. "You always use that threat."

"It seems to work."

Haru sighed. "Fine, I have to make breakfast for the others anyway." She walked to the door, Belphegor trailing behind her and PH-1 after him.

Haru lifted her hand, trying to hide the code while she punched it in. Belphegor snatched her hand, lifting it up in the air, from behind him PH-1 warningly bumped against his leg.

"What are you doing?" Haru tried to wriggle her hand from his grasp but he just held on tightly.

"I'm ordering you to give me the code and not change it." He leered over her, horrible smile widening. "I will not be kept in this room any longer."

He squeezed her hand a bit more, Haru glowered at him.

"Why should I give you the code?" Haru growled.

"Because I ordered you to!" Belphegor chirped in a sing song voice. "And if you don't, I can kill you!"

"One word from me and PH-1 will shock you." Haru's eyes narrowed a bit in pleasure, Belphegor's smile faltered for a second.

"Then we're at an impasse." He smirked at her, evil intentions behind the smile.

Haru glared, her eyes hardening in defiance. The two stared at each other, silent. Haru was a determined, but Belphegor knew he would win this time. He had something she did not, the honor of a prince to uphold. There was no way he would be defeated by a weak woman such as her.

"It's not my fault if you kill yourself." Haru mumbled. "Let go of my arm."

Belphegor tightened his grip, tugging up a bit for good measure. "How about groveling for the favor of me releasing you?"

"Never!" Haru jerked her arm, but Belphegor's grip was tight. "You're sadistic."

Belphegor chuckled but dropped her hand, allowing her to punch in the rest of the code, in plain view of him. He had won, but Haru still defied him.

How interesting.

* * *

Haru set the last dish on the table, the warm smells doing nothing to disperse the tense air hanging around the table. She glanced around. Basil watched warily, Fuuta avoided eye contact seeming nervous; Giannini seemed even more nervous hands folding and unfolding, twiddling with anything he could lay his hands on. Haru snuck a quick glance at his royal highness, lounging at the table as if he owned the place.

He did not wait until Haru had taken her place to begin eating, he was piling his plate full, and Haru felt a little bit reassured. She had been getting worried by how little he was eating; his appetite seemed to have returned.

Her relief lasted a mere few seconds.

"You, baldy." Belphegor pointed toward Giannini, who all of a sudden seemed to sweat twice as much as he already was. Basil narrowed his eyes, watching Belphegor.

"Y-yes?"

"Why, exactly am I stuck here with you bunch of idiots?"

Haru stabbed her fork down into the food, trying not to show her annoyance as that would probably only lead to more of Belphegor's sadistic humor.

Had this not already been explained? Or was Belphegor just rubbing in their weakness?

"Well, the explosions that wounded you also destroyed some of the doors and covered others. We have been able to communicate with Vongola, and they are on their way. But it takes time."

Belphegor snickered. "You should have called Varia. They would have been here a lot quicker than whoever Tsuna could scrounge up."

"But Belphegor-sama," Haru raised an eyebrow at the form of address Fuuta used. "The Varia is… well they don't cooperate well."

"Of course not!" Belphegor chuckled. "If I was ordered by that brat Tsuna to help out some trapped Vongola people I'd refuse."

"Your reasoning's are astounding Belphegor-dono." Basil smiled a bit, sounding polite enough.

"Thank you idiot." Belphegor smirked at the man. "I'm sure you would never understand my genius."

The two smiled at each other, Belphegor with a threatening manner.

"Have you had any updates from Vongola?" Haru asked Giannini quickly, not wanting Belphegor dwell on his dislike for Basil any longer than necessary.

"I got a message last night that the Vongola are on their way."

"On their way?" Belphegor tore his gaze from Basil, twirling his fork between his fingers then chucked it in Giannini's direction. "What does that mean?"

"They're on their way!" Giannini replied quickly as the fork flew by his head. Haru glared at the chuckling Belphegor. He shouldn't be trusted with forks. Though Haru guessed chopsticks would be worse, they were more knife like, but a little duller than the forks.

"Still haven't answered my question." Belphegor smiled at Giannini.

"In about… three to four days!"

"Really!" Haru gasped, that was wonderful, once Vongola came she would no longer have to be the one looking after Belphegor, she could finally be rid of him!

Belphegor's smile grew larger, a blood thirsty smile, he gave a low chuckle.

"Good."

Haru paused, looking back over to Belphegor. Was he… happy that the Vongola were coming? When she thought about it he did seem anxious to go. Why? Why was he here in the first place, what was he doing out in the woods. He had never explained that.

Belphegor's gaze met Haru's; a shiver went up her back as their gazes locked, though Haru could not see his eyes. She turned away quickly, focusing back on her food.

She would have to talk to Basil and Giannini about Belphegor's unanswered questions.

After the tense breakfast was over.

"Slave, pass that… stuff."

"It's rice Belphegor-sama."

"Rice for breakfast? Japanese people are strange."

Haru sighed, trying to squelch the righteous anger rising within her.

"The Japanese are not strange Belphegor-dono!" Basil retorted, looking at him in anger that matched Haru's own.

Belphegor cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then you haven't been around Haru long enough."

"What!"

PH-1 beeped from its place beside Haru.

Belphegor chuckled at the reaction.

"Haru-san is a very kind young lady." Basil frowned at Belphegor.

"Yeah!" Fuuta gathered his courage, from across him Giannini nodded nervously. "Haru-chan is nice!"

Belphegor blinked, seeming surprised. Haru was too, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest.

To be needed…

"Everyone…" Haru began.

"Haru," Belphegor broke in, Haru flinched as his cold voice. Haru slowly looked back at him, seeing the smile that meant no good stretching across his face. "I believe I am surrounded by idiots."

"S-shut up!" Haru tried to keep up an angry face, but it was hard under Belphegor's even gaze. "W-we are not idiots!"

Belphegor chuckled at the glares he was getting from around the table. "Banding together, how foolish."

Haru frown deepened, banding together was definitely _not_ foolish. He just did not understand because he had grown used to the Varia, who did not understand the idea of sticking together.

He leaned forward, closer to Haru who stiffened, unsure what to expect. Basil pressed his hands against the table, eyes wide as he pushed himself halfway up.

PH-1 let out another beep. Belphegor stopped, glare turning to PH-1.

"What is with that beeping?"

Haru blinked, surprised by the sudden focus change.

"Huh?"

"The beeping!" Belphegor pointed to PH-1. "Why is it beeping?"

"Ah!" Giannini rubbed his sweaty hands together, overcoming his fear of Belphegor enough to explain his precious invention to him. "The beeping is something new I installed, PH-1 will beep whenever the target," Meaning Belphegor of course. "Or anyone makes a threatening act toward Haru. Haru can then give the command for PH-1 to attack or not."

Haru paled, imaging various scenarios where Belphegor somehow made her incapable of speaking. Giannini had said too much.

"There is an override." Haru added quickly. "That PH-1 will attack without my order."

"Of course."

Belphegor watched the robot a second then lunged at Haru, who shrieked. Basil stood up fully, chair falling with a clatter to the floor. PH-1 sent out a shrill beep.

Belphegor caught the back of Haru's chair with his hand, keeping himself from tumbling forward, his cheek brushed against Haru's, touching hers for a second.

He smile, Haru could feel his lips stretching up against her cheek.

He was there only for a split second before he pushed himself away, upending the chair. Haru let out another shriek as she heard a dish shattering and reached forward, catching the edge of the table and pulled the chair back to all fours before it fell.

"Are you all right Haru-chan?" Fuuta asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah…" But what had shattered?

Giannini stared wide eyed with horror at PH-1, Haru slowly turned afraid of what she would see.

The robot had the chunks of Haru's rice covering it, the shards of the glass bowl littering the floor around it.

Belphegor chuckled from his seat, leisurely eating his rice.

Haru made a mental note to never allow Belphegor to eat with them again.

* * *

"Why do you want the Vongola to come?" Haru finally asked, glancing up at Belphegor. He was rummaging through the clothing bins, searching for cloths more 'suitable for his highness'. He had grown weary of the green, grey and brown shirt that Haru had gotten for him.

She probably should have waited to ask Basil and Giannini about the mysteries of Belphegor before approaching the subject herself but she had been no time for her to ask, Belphegor had been following her around like a dog all morning.

"Hmm, Haru is interested in me?" Belphegor chuckled, it was cruel humor, but after the little conversation they had about love Haru hated it all the more.

He was an idiot.

"No, it's just I'm curious as to what exactly you were doing out near the Vongola's hidden base that just so happened to be bombed."

"Suspicious my little slave?" A purple shirt fell down on top of Haru. She threw it to the side and glared up at Belphegor, standing on top of the washer to reach the higher shelves above it. Haru began to question if he was just being difficult because she was asking.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't listen to slaves,"

"Do you listen to anyone?" Haru muttered, turning back to her work, throwing in the whites that had been used that week.

"And, it's confidential information."

Haru did not, at all, trust Belphegor.

A pair of jeans landed on top of Haru, followed by a black long sleeved shirt that so happened to fall on top of PH-1, who gave a beep.

"What are you doing?" Haru threw the cloths to the side. A silver plate the size of Haru's thumb fell away on PH-1's side, a thin silver arm extending. It bent and with two pincher grabbed an edge of the shirt then straightened and dropped the shirt, arm retracting and little plate returning.

PH-1 certainly had been modified.

Belphegor chuckled and jumped over Haru, landing lightly behind her. Haru winced a bit, thinking of his bruised ribs. She heard no sound of his landing, but felt his vicious humor soon enough. He encircled his hand around Haru's neck, slowly drumming his fingers against it.

PH-1 gave a beep, but Haru said nothing, stopping PH-1 from making any attacks on Belphegor.

"So full of questions little slave?" He chuckled, Haru's spine stiffened. "You annoy me greatly, but you're very interesting." He slowly drew his fingers across her skin as he slipped his hand away from her neck. "You should watch your back better."

Haru jerked around, Belphegor was swaggering away, the clothes he had thrown onto Haru's head thrown across his shoulders. She glared at him.

What was he doing? She didn't get him! At one moment he was teasing her, and threatening her with death, the next he was giving her almost (key word being almost) gentle touches.

He was a conundrum Haru had been saddled with.

Sighing she turned back to her job, trying to push away the shivers that ran through her body as his touch.

* * *

Blood. It was everywhere, on his hands, on the knife, coating the floor. His body lay at Belphegor's feet. Dead. Surely he was dead.

Belphegor slowly raised his hand, inspecting the dark liquid that coated it. Blood rushed through his veins, adrenaline pumping at his kill.

He killed his brother at age eight.

Or so he thought.

Belphegor woke with a start, staring straight up at the hospital ward ceiling that had become all too familiar. Sweat coated his body, a cold sweat; his breaths came out in huffs, his side hurt.

He slowly sat up, forcing himself up. His vision swam in the darkness that coated the square room. He felt horrible.

He reached for the call button, for Haru… she could help…

But stopped, hand clenching into a fist.

What was he thinking! He slammed his fist against the bed. He was being an idiot; he raised his hand to his forehead, feeling the heat of it. The fever was addling his brain.

He was _not_ dependent on Haru, she could not help him. She was an idiot of a peasant, and a terrible slave. He would not call her here, why would he? He would never allow anyone to see him in such a state.

She had already seen to much, already got involved to far. With her gentle touch, determined unwavering spirit and fiery eyes. She was probably already in love with him!  
He would have to kill her tomorrow. But that night he found no joy in plotting her murder. Flopping back down he closed his eyes, once again seeing that vision from his past.

His brothers mocking voice echoed in his mind.

_"So weak."_

* * *

_Ah, so Bel has been banned from the breakfast table~ Is it just me or was that scene kind of... awkward... it just didn't flow very well... still kind of liked it though..._

_Oh well._

_Thanks to those who bothered to write a review: **jrlrock, Alfonso Sinclair, Katsura2343 **and **lemoncherrylove**._

_Next chapter there are some... sort of visitors to the base~_


	9. The Reason for Locked Doors and Codes

_All right! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get another chapter up this weekend but I'm able to get it up on Friday! :3_

* * *

Haru was surprised to find Belphegor still sleeping. He lay sprawled out on the bed stomach down, covers laying messily about, tangled around his legs and more on the floor than over his body. His arms were stretched out, hanging down over the side of the bed, his mouth was opened, his breathing heavy.

Of course he would be a messy sleeper.

Sighing Haru noted the way his bandages were beginning to come undone. Haru approached him setting his breakfast tray on the side table. It was strange seeing him asleep. Usually when she came he was up and usually doing something that was not conducive to a speedy recovery. That or he had called her there.

Haru hesitated, not quite sure how to begin. She really needed to change his bandages, especially the one on his hip, but he was asleep, and if she started and he woke…

Haru wanted to live.

PH-1 would not be able to save her from his wrath.

Inching forward, PH-1 following close behind, Haru tried to go about her duties without disturbing the resting pyscho. Attending to the closest wound, his right arm.

Haru set her hand gently on the bed and half knelt to get a look at his arm hanging off the bed. It was hard to tell how it was healing now that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

Would it be too much of a risk to roll up his sleeve?

Haru licked her lips nervously.

It was her job; she needed to get it done. It was not her fault that Belphegor was sleeping and if he woke up…

She needed to get the task done and over with.

Haru reached forward, gently wrapping her hand around Belphegor's wrist and tugging up his sleeve. She was surprised by how warm his skin felt.

Belphegor rolled over, his arm slipping from Haru's loose grasp. Haru stiffened, afraid that if she looked up she would see that maniacal smile of his.

A few seconds passed, and no warning beep came from PH-1. Haru allowed herself to glance up, there was no Belphegor.

Frowning Haru straightened up, glancing over the edge of the bed looking directly at his face. He was much closer to her than she realized.

She quickly stood up completely, noting that his arm was now tucked under the sheet. She cursed him for being so difficult, even in sleep.

How was she supposed to get the job done! He was still sleeping; the only way to do her task now was to wake him up! Haru glared at him, trying to decide what to do next.

His face was flushed. Haru's brow wrinkled in concern. Did he have another fever? Slowly she reached out leaning closer to Belphegor, brushing aside his bangs and putting the back of her hand against his forehead.

He was warm.

Belphegor's eyes snapped opened, locking onto Haru's. Haru stiffened, going cold.

Belphegor smirked at her, his large golden eyes narrowing with the smile. "Trying to steal a kiss?"

A beep came from PH-1.

Haru withdrew her hand quickly. "Of course not!" Belphegor pushed himself up slightly, his damp hair not completely falling back over his eyes. "I was checking for a fever."

"Nice excuse." Belphegor chuckled, brushing his hair back over his eyes.

Why? Haru watched Belphegor as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Why did he cover his eyes?

The quickly chastised herself for thinking such thoughts.

"I need to fix your bandages." Haru said evenly, walking over to the supplies to get the clean bandages. "Please remove your shirt."

Haru was sure Belphegor had some snarky comment but she was not listening. Instead her mind seemed stuck on his eyes, they were beautiful, and they did not seem as insane as the rest of him. Why did he cover them?

She shook her head, wanting to bang it against a wall to knock the silly thoughts out.

Haru returned to the bed side with the bandages, Belphegor sitting there with his two shirts removed. He was grinning in a sadistic manner but she ignored him, casting her eyes anywhere but his face, still trying to rid her mind of any thoughts of his eyes.

Haru wrapped his arm up, watching to see if her touch made him wince. He let on nothing.

"When are the Vongola idiots getting here?" Belphegor growled as Haru moved onto his chest.

"Probably tomorrow."

"They really are testing my patients."

"Tsuna-san is certainly working on it." Haru murmured while gently peeling back the bandages around his chest. His side definitely looked better.

"Tsunayoshi is the biggest idiot of them all."

Haru's hands paused while wrapping the bandage around his chest, a small frown dragging her mouth down. She continued before Belphegor could make a jeer at her for stopping while having her hands touching his chest.

"No he isn't." Haru finished with his chest bandages and took a step back, preparing the bandages for Belphegor's hip. Of course Belphegor was not helpful and did not lie down, he never did that he seemed to enjoy in his sadistic pleasure her asking for him to lie down. "I'm sure he's trying his hardest to help us."

Belphegor chuckled. "You trust him to much. You trust everyone to much."

Haru frowned harder at him. "Of course I trust people. Why wouldn't I trust Tsuna-san? He's helped me a lot."

Belphegor's smile grew smaller, but still seemed wildly insane. "Everyone turns against you someday."  
Haru hated the feeling she had that he probably was talking from experience. "What about the Varia?" Haru drew closer to the bed, holding up the bandage to replace the old one on his hip. Belphegor remained sitting. "Don't you trust them?"

"Shishi, of course not, they'd be the first to let me die."

Haru did not understand Belphegor was a strange conundrum. "Then why are you part of the Varia?"

"Now servant," Belphegor smiled up at Haru. "Getting more personal aren't we?"

"Lie down." Haru growled, ready to drop the conversation if that saved her from more 'Haru harassment'.

"You're favorite part."

She never had any reprieve from him did she?

Haru carefully took off the old bandage; the gash was looking better but was still red and yellow from puss. She covered it up with the bandage.

"Belphegor, did you have a fever?" She gently pressed down the edges of the bandage, avoiding looking at Belphegor's face.

"Why?" His tone was not amused in the least.

"It's just… you didn't tell me. I can't help if you don't tell."

Laughter filled the room, maniacal laughter that made Haru feel like an idiot.

"What!" Haru snapped, gaze instantly lifting to Belphegor's face so she could glare at him. She did not understand where the sudden laughter had come from she had not done anything that time! She was just worried about her patient; it would not be good for her if he died on her watch.

"Why would I come to you?" Belphegor questioned. "I don't need you to help me. I don't need your help at all."

Haru felt like an idiot. Of course he would not call her; she could not imagine him in the least calling her to him when he was weak.

She was an idiot thinking of him as a patient.

He was a lunatic. He would act accordingly.

"Do you still have the fever?" Haru reached up to feel his forehead but Belphegor caught her hand and refused to let go.

"Who cares?"

The words cut Haru's heart, while said playfully they held an undertone she was sure Belphegor did not mean to let slip. He was a ruthless assassin, and the people closest to him would not hesitate to let him die.

Was he lonely?

"Why do you hide your eyes?" Haru was a bit shocked by the question it was quite random, or was it? It annoyed her that she set herself up for more mocking. But she did wonder. He had beautiful eyes.

"Why do you keep yours visible?" Belphegor pushed away her arm, picking up the tray from the bedside and inspecting the meal with obvious disdain. "Stop with all the questions, your wearing me out."

"They're beautiful." Haru murmured.

"Wha?"

Realizing her slip up Haru stood up quickly. PH-1 rolled beside her as she backed away from the bed. "Nothing!" She hurried out of the room, hoping that Belphegor had really not heard what she said.

He would say she _was _falling in love with him.

Which she wasn't.

* * *

Belphegor sat in the bed, not touching his food. The single word going over and over again in his mind.

Beautiful?

He sneered, what a terrible word to describe him! Yes, he was handsome, but not beautiful.

What a strange girl she was.

Belphegor angrily pushed the tray away, listening as it crashed onto the floor, bowls clattering and food spilling.

She was annoying. Bringing up so many memories, being gentle, seeming to be interested in him. And what was up with the eyes? Why did she want to see his eyes so much? They were just eyes, eyes he hid so he could cover up any emotion they might give away.

Beautiful she had called them. And he felt weak wanting her to look back into his eyes.

She was so annoying, yet interesting. No one had ever acted like that toward him before.

No one had dared.

Maybe she was in love with him, as that bratty kid thought would happen. Belphegor did not know about love, but if Haru was in love with him then he knew it was a weakness.

And he was not weak.

Haru might be in love but he was not.

But the prince was definitely interested, a strange feeling that seemed to draw him toward her, wanting to see that flash in her eyes. That strength she kept hidden within herself, nearly smothered by all her weaknesses.

Belphegor smiled. He could never love her, but he could be interested in her.

That wasn't a weakness was it?

He wouldn't allow it to be.

Jumping to his feet Belphegor slipped back on his two shirts and walked to the door. He was bored; he would _not_ spend another day locked up in the hospital.

He punched in the code; if it was changed then Haru would be sorry. He would spend his day making a complete mess of the place.

But it worked, the door sliding open. Belphegor smirked and walked out, randomly choosing which side of the hall to walk down.

He might as well terrorize the few people in the secret base.

* * *

"Haru-san…" Basil asked carefully, Haru angrily wiped at the dirty dishes piled in the sink. "May I help you?"

"Sure." Her answer was curt. Haru did not mean to take out her frustrations on poor Basil but she could not help but be annoyed. Basil picked up a cloth and began to dry the dishes she had washed, the ones to big to fit in the dish washer.

"Are you all right Haru-san?"

Haru sighed. "I'm all right Basil-san!" She smiled at him cheerfully. "Just a bit tired, taking care of Belphegor is tiring work."

Basil smiled back at her and nodded. "I could imagine."

"How much longer should it be until the Vongola get here?" Haru turned back to the dishes, imaging Tsuna riding in on a white horse, a knight in shining armor.

But not her knight.

The thought just weighed down her already heavy spirits.

"Not long." Basil lifted a stack of the dishes. " Theyare even now working on clearing out around the doors."

He turned away from the sink taking the dishes to their proper places. His steps her lighter, and now that he was free from his work he had time to help Haru, something she was very glad about.

Less work, less stress, plus it was fun to have someone to talk to while doing work.  
"You seem glad you don't have to do that anymore."

"I am."  
"What a boring conversation."

Haru dropped the dish she had been cleaning; it clattered against the sink, thankfully not breaking.

PH-1 gave a shrill beep, wheeling over to where Belphegor was.

"Belphegor!" She cried, turning around quickly to see the last person on earth she wanted to see leaning against the open door. The door Haru herself had asked to remain open, making it feel a bit friendlier in the kitchen, and less jail like.

Now she understood the reasons for all the codes. Security reasons for sure but also to keep unwanted people away.

"Good morning Belphegor-dono." Basil continued putting away the dishes, not seeming at all unnerved by Belphegor's sudden appearance, though a little annoyed and tense. "How are you feeling?"

"Shut up." Belphegor smiled at Basil. "You annoy me, I should kill you."

Basil chuckled nervously.

Haru should have had Ginannini change the code. "Belphegor go back to the hospital, you need to re-"

"I'm tired of resting!" Belphegor came forward, hands in his pockets, smile across his face, seeming very confident and very arrogant.

Acting as if he owned the whole secret base.

"Excuse me." Haru threw down the scrub brush, giving Basil an apologetic look. "I have other jobs I need to do."

Meaning she would be doing any jobs that were far away from Belphegor.

She felt a bit bad leaving Basil alone, but consoled herself that Belphegor would not stay with him long. Basil annoyed him to much.

She walked quickly out, knowing Belphegor would follow. When she passed Belphegor he grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" He chuckled. "You're going to entertain me!"

"Well, I don't remember being assigned as being your babysitter." Haru jerked her hand out of Belphegor's grip and hurried out. PH-1 following closely behind.

What an idiot.

* * *

"That idiot!" Belphegor snickered watching as she scurried away.

"If you wish we can have someone else care for your wounds if you do not like Haru-san."

Belphegor glanced back at Basil; he had a serious look on his face.

"Moron." Belphegor muttered, setting his hands on his hips and turning to face Basil. "Haru won't be replaced unless I specifically say so. She's interesting, so I keep her."

Basil frowned, confusion passing through his eyes. "She is… interesting?"

"That's what I said."

Basil slowly wiped the pot in his hand thoughtfully.

Belphegor sighed, turning around and heading out of the kitchen. "You're boring."

For entertainment in that terrible place Belphegor would go find Haru. He wandered around for a while, finding a bunch of locked doors and no Haru.

Then he saw Fuuta.

"Oi, little shrimp." Fuuta jumped nearly dropping the clothes basket in his arms.

"Belphegor-sama…"

Belphegor smiled, watching with contentment as Fuuta watched him nervously.

"Have you seen Haru?"

"I-I think she went to put her clothes away… in her room."

Belphegor bent over, leveling himself with Fuuta. "Do you know the code?"

"What!"

"The code."

"C-can't you just wait for her to come out?" Fuuta squirmed, feeling Belphegor's glare.

"The prince doesn't wait."

Fuuta bit his lip, glancing behind Belphegor then back to the basket.

"Kid." Belphegor growled dangerously.

"55764." He mumbled.

Belphegor chuckled then patted Fuuta roughly on the head. "Good choice shrimp."

With that he turned walking away with a swagger toward Haru's room, wondering how she would entertain him that day.

PH-1 sat outside Haru's door, waiting patiently for its next directions. Belphegor smirked at it, not allowed in Haru's room huh? All the better for him

She perked up when the door slid open, then when she saw who had opened it she gave a short squeak of fear.

"Who told you the code?" Haru jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at Belphegor, eyes flashing in anger.

"Accusing the prince?" Belphegor clucked his tongue.

"What do you want?" Haru's hand clenched on the shirt she was just about to put away in the opened doors.

"I'm bored."

Haru frowned.

"So you, servant, will be my tour guide."

"Huh?" A confused look swept over Haru's face.

"I need to know the layout." Belphegor said offhandedly, deeming her worthy of some sort of explanation. "So when the Vongola get through I can get out."

Haru's confusion deepened. "When the Vongola get here?"

"Did you forget that we are trapped in this base?" Belphegor was annoyed by her confusion. Was she so thick she did not understand simple things?

"But…" Haru's voice tapered away, looking away from Belphegor.

"What?" Belphegor drew closer, towering over Haru menacingly.

"You can't leave when they come."

Belphegor leaned further, his face inches from her, Haru blushed and looked down at the ground away from him.

"And why, might I ask, do they think they can order around the prince?"

"You need to get your wounds checked by a professional, they may need to put your arm into a cast, and you may ne-"

Belphegor grabbed her arm jerking her around away from the dresser, a pained cry burst from Haru. "And you think that will keep me here?"

She winced at his tight grip. "But your health…."

"My health is fine."

"No it isn't."

His grip tightened. "You dare to cross with me?"

"Yes." Belphegor's smile faded completely. "Especially you're hip…. Is it still infected? And you're arm might be broken."

"Check then." Belphegor let go of her arm and sat down on the end of her bed, ignoring her shocked look. "If you say I'm fine they'll let me go. Not that any Vongola can keep me here, but it would be a lot easier if I did not have to fight anybody before I fought him."

He slipped off his shirts tossing them onto the ground, and then glared up at the stunned women. "Well?" He growled. "Are you going to ignore the prince?"

Haru snapped from her daze, glancing at the door then back at him. Probably contemplating whether she should run or obey, or maybe if she should call in PH-1. Belphegor gave her a stern look; she sighed and slowly approached, seeming very wary.

"Your bruised ribs will gradually heal, with a lot of bed rest." Belphegor rolled his eyes. "The main concern right now if you're hip, which might be causing your fevers…"  
She bit her lip, wringing her hands, glancing at his hip. Belphegor chuckled at her innocence and tore the bandage away from his hip and leaning back. Haru hesitantly drew closer.

"Basil-san might be the better person to ask, he has more medical knowledge." Haru murmured.

"Don't question me."

Haru sat on the bed beside Belphegor, reaching out and gently touching the skin around the wound. Her touch was soft warm, her finger tips gently dragging around the wound as she tried to see just how well his wound was healing.

"It seems a bit better," She muttered, narrowing her eyes as she inspected it. "There isn't as much puss, though you do seem to be suffering from fevers a little bit."  
The pads of her fingers slowly drew away; a shiver ran up Belphegor's spine. He frowned at Haru as he sat up.

"The next time I will put some antibiotic on the bandage."

"I can do that."

Haru looked surprised; probably surprised that Belphegor would actually do something himself. Belphegor clenched his teeth; he did not want to explain anything to Haru.

Haru unwrapped his arm letting the bandage fall to the bed. She ran her hands up and down his arm, her warm hands against his cool skin. She put a bit of pressure on his arm every now and then, when she pressed hard enough a little pain flared in his arm.

But nothing much,

Haru glanced up at Belphegor's stoic face and sighed. "I guess you're fine…"

"Then I'll leave." Belphegor slipped his arm away from Haru and stood. "As soon as possible."

"Is that all you came about?"

Belphegor gave her a smile and chuckled, picking up the shirts he had cast aside. "Maybe."

Haru just gave him a confused look.

It was too much, he needed out.

He left, PH-1 standing as still as ever outside the door. He couldn't resist and kicked it as he went by.

It did nothing.

That only made him angrier.

He hated it, he hated the way his skin still felt warm where she touched him. No one had ever been gentle with him, no one.

And yet she was. Her touch, though hesitant, was gentle.

She was weak.

* * *

Haru watched in utter confusion as Belphegor left, he certainly was a conundrum. She did not understand him at all, he came swaggering in demanding her 'entertain' him, then he had her check his bandages then left. Just like that. Not to mention the part when he was rough with her.

Haru sighed, pushing herself off the bed and walking back over to the forgotten laundry. He was not making her job any easier. Though he was her job…

Haru paused, thinking over the days she had spent at the secret base. Nothing had gone as she had thought. First were the explosions, while she was deeply involved with the mafia world she did not expect explosions to happen at every turns, then the fact that she had to take care of an injured Belphegor, not an easy task.

She had come to prove herself, to find her place in the mafia world. All she had found out was how annoying Belphegor could be.

Haru thought a few more moments, she had done pretty much what she had done in the future, take care of people who were doing important jobs. Only that.

"Haru-chan!" Haru was snapped out of her thoughts by the staticy voice of Giannini coming over the intercom. "Good news, good news!"

Haru crawled over to the bed side table, pressing the button on the intercom system mounted on the wall above it.

"What is it Giannini-san?"

"Vongola has made it in!"  
Excitement washed away any of Haru's worry. "Really!" Vongola there meant no more troubles with Belphegor; he was no longer her problem.

It also meant that Haru's time alone was up.

"Tsuna-san is very anxious to see you Haru-chan!"

Haru's heart lurched in her chest.

He was, anxious?

* * *

_So... I haven't been able to respond to ANYONE'S reviews, and I apologize for that. I'll reply as soon as possible!_

_Thanks to: **Alfonso Yamamoto, Katy Starcatcher, jrlrock, Himeko Koneko, yukinothekoneko, Katsura2343, Little Miss Independent **and **lemoncherrylove**_


	10. Hassles and Near Fights

_All right, next chapter is up and there are finally some more characters I get to write!_

* * *

Belphegor felt like a coward. Shivering at Haru's gentle touches (how dare she touch him like that!) then fleeing from her like some scared animal.

Scared of her soft touch.

Belphegor gritted his teeth, sliding his shirt on and getting a burst of pain from his bruised ribs for not being careful enough.

She was really pushing her imminent death with her touch. What Belphegor hated most was he… kind of wanted more.

"Idiot." Belphegor balled the other shirt and threw it forward angrily. That woman was an idiot, Belphegor paused, and he was the genius.

He needed no one. Especially not that woman.

All those days spent in the hospital were affecting him.

Belphegor snatched up the shirt he had thrown.

"B-Belphegor!"

Belphegor slowly stood, smile spreading across his face. Slowly he turned to greet the owner of that oh so annoying voice. Right now he really wished he had his crown.

"Tsunayoshi." Belphegor flipped the shirt over his shoulder and let it hang there, smiling at Tsuna. He stood in the hallway, his guardian of air, that idiot Gokudera, to one side of him and the senile guardian of rain on the other, there were others. Some men Belphegor had never seen before stood behind them, little peasants who did not matter at all.

"Knife bastard." Gokudera lurched forward protectively before Tsuna. "What are you doing here?"

"Shishishi." Belphegor looked past him, focusing on Tsuna.

They had made it.

"So Vongola finally broke through their own fort?"

"Haha!" Yamamoto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "So it seems!"

Tsuna looked a bit unnerved by Belphegor's smile but not as much as he used to be.

What were all the things Haru had gushed over Tsuna about? Belphegor wanted to tear down all her petty thoughts of him and show her what he really was.

A coward.

"W-well, the fort obviously needs some upgrades." Tsuna said.

"Yeah!" Gokudera agreed, much more strongly than Tsuna. "Explosions were how the fort was destroyed at first!"

"Then I know its weakness." Belphegor snickered. The color drained from Gokudera and Tsuna's faces. Really, they were so easy for Belphegor to manipulate it almost wasn't enjoyable.

"I-I'm sorry tenth."

"N-no, it's my fault."

"Tsuna-san!" The women called, her feet echoing on the floor as she ran. Tsuna perked up.

Belphegor's smile faded just a bit.

"Haru-chan!"

Haru brushed past Belphegor, as she passed she gave him a scathing look, that screamed that if he took a wrong step she would retaliate.

Was she trying to intimidate him?

Haru stopped between Belphegor and Tsuna's group. "I'm glad you finally got here!" She gasped, her cheeks were red for running, or at least, that's what Belphegor thought.

Behind her rolled PH-1, it stopped right beside Belphegor. He glanced down at it in annoyance, it pressed against his leg, as if knowing the more annoyed he was the more likely he was to strike out.

The stupid robot.

"It wasn't to bad staying here though was it?" Yamamoto asked.

"N-no." Haru glanced back at Belphegor. "It was fine, but there are a few things I'll be glad for the help…"

Belphegor's smile grew larger; Haru quickly looked back to Tsuna.

"So, you are all right?"

Haru's eyes melted at Tsuna's words. Belphegor resisted the urge to frown. Why? Why had Tsuna ruined Haru's fiery spirit? She was nothing like she should be…

"Yes, I'm fine."

Tsuna let out a breath, shoulders dropping in relief. "Good."

Haru's eyes widened a bit at the single word. Belphegor resisted the urge to smack her head. She was acting like an idiot.

"Tsuna-dono!" Basil ran up from another intersecting corridor, looking very happy.

"Basil-san!" Tsuna smiled at him, attention diverted from Haru. "Where's Giannini-san?"

"That is on whose behalf I came." Basil stopped a bit breathless before Tsuna. "He thanks you for your hard work, but realizes that it is late for repair work to start so he bids you take a room for the night and rest."

"I can show you to your rooms." Haru piped up.

Tsuna nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, though I would like to have a meeting with Giannini-san before the night ends."

Basil smiled. "Of course, Giannini-dono expected you to ask that so he said he is willing to take you and some others in the command room to sort things out."

"That sounds good."

"Then I'm leaving." Belphegor stated, earning a few strange glances and glares from Tsuna's company.

"Why were you here in the first place?" Gokudera growled.

"Don't be so rude." Yamamoto chastised with a friendly smile. "He's an ally; he's allowed to be here!"

Of course he was allowed, but this was the last place he wanted to be, especially now that so many more annoying people had showed up. He needed to find his brother.

"You can't go!" Haru turned around spreading out her arms to block his path, which earned more strange looks. Mainly since Haru's block was the opposite way that he wanted to go, he could just turn around and walk away.

Belphegor's smile widened. "You head must be pretty thick to not yet understand that I need not follow anyone's orders."

Haru's gaze hardened. "You need your wounds tended."

"You just said they were fine."

"But…" Haru glanced back at Tsuna's group, addressing them for a moment, to Belphegor's annoyance. "Do you have a doctor or a nurse or anyone who knows a bit more about medicine and stuff?"

Tsuna nodded. "We did bring a doctor just in case."

"Then Belphegor will need to see him."

"No I won't!" Belphegor growled.

"Tomorrow morning will be fine." Haru continued completely ignoring Belphegor. "So everyone can get some rest. Belphegor will be in the hospital ward."

"I told you I do-" Belphegor began but was cut short when Haru shoved her hands not terribly hard against his chest but hard enough for the air to leave his chest and pain to swell up in him.

Belphegor swore silently a curse on bruised ribs.

"At the least you need more rest to heal your bruised ribs."

"What happened to you?" Yamamoto asked, in a pleasant chatty tone.

"Nothing of your business." Belphegor muttered.

Yamamoto just laughed. "Of course."

He hated him. He hated all of them.

* * *

"And that's it." Giannini finished, folding his hands contentedly in his lap, having finished explaining all the events at the secret base leading up to that very moment, putting great detail into electronics, including PH-1 "And you see how we got to this."

Tsuna glanced around the room to those gathered; Basil, Fuuta, Haru, looking down at PH-1 as well, Giannini, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Belphegor. Everyone else Tsuna had brought had been shown to room by Basil, Haru and Fuuta. Haru noted his gaze lingered on the still injured Belphegor longest.

Understandably, Belphegor had wanted to leave but now he was being forced to stay. Belphegor had been lingering on the sidelines of everything, staying close to her and taking advantage of every moment to cause havoc. He and Gokudera had almost fought each other three times since Tsuna and everyone else had got there. It was only because of Haru and Tsuna intervening that they stopped.

"I see." Tsuna returned his gaze back to Giannini. "I wish I could have come sooner then."

Belphegor chuckled as if he found something funny in that. Haru guessed it was just a scare tactic. He could be such a predatory animal at times it was strange.

"It wasn't your fault it took so long tenth." Gokudera butted it, trying to uphold once more his boss's honor when it did not need upholding. "It was hard to find the right men to take to the secret base when we are not quite sure who we want to see the base, and then you had to scout the area to make sure the person who bombed the place wasn't there, and then you had to dig through all that ruble! It's not in the least your fault!"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Of course not, but I don't think that's the issue here Gokudera."

"Whaddya mean?" Gokudera growled at Yamamoto who just held up his hands in surrender, a smile on his face.

"He's right Gokudera." Tsuna said thoughtfully. "We need to find the person who bombed the place."

Haru smiled, Tsuna really was beginning to take charge, he no longer needed Reborn with him at every twist, though Reborn still supported and guided Tsuna. He really was maturing and growing into a very good man.

"I'll find him and kill him." Belphegor's close growl snapped Haru from her daze.

"No!" Tsuna said firmly, cutting off Gokudera who looked about ready to take a swipe from Belphegor. "You can't, we need to find the person who did this and then question them. We need to find a motive."

Belphegor glowered at Tsuna, his smile sinister and full of evil intent.

Haru gulped. "All right!" She jumped up, raising a hand into the air and waving it about. "That's the plan then; tomorrow we can start looking for clues!" Belphegor gave her a strange look but Haru ignored him. "Tsuna-san, I'm sure you're tired, lets all go to bed and pick it up tomorrow."

"Sure Haru-chan." Tsuna stood, Gokudera and Yamamoto following suite. "Basil-san, would you mind showing us to our room?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course Tsuna-dono."

"I'll come to, in case there is anything more you need." Haru was the one who supported everyone there, that was her part. She might as well do her best at it.

"No." Belphegor grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. "You need to bandage me up."

"Let go." Haru hissed, trying to wriggle her hand out of his grasp. Why Haru kept trying that she was not sure, as Belphegor's grip just tightened, making it all the more clear to Haru, and everyone else, that she could not free herself.

"Let her go Belphegor." Tsuna took a step forward, eyes narrowed at the man. Haru's heart beat a bit faster a blush rising to her cheeks.

Was Tsuna being protective of her?

Don't be stupid! Haru chastised herself. Of course he is, it's his duty, don't be a love sick school girl!

"It's all right Tsuna-san." Haru gave him a smile, trying to look confident and not in the least annoyed. "Belphegor is right, his wounds do need bandage."

"Are you certain?" Basil asked, knowing better than the rest how much Haru went through for Belphegor. Haru just nodded.

Belphegor smirked at Tsuna, Haru wanted to punch him. He did not need her there to bandage his wounds, but Haru resigned to the fact that he would have her bandage them.

It would prevent more hassles and near fights and allow Tsuna some rest if she went along with Belphegor just this once.

"A-are you sure?" Tsuna pressed once more, glancing warily at Belphegor and then back to Haru.

"You don't have to." Fuuta said in a low voice as if afraid Belphegor would hear.

"It's all right." Haru slipped her hand out of Belphegor's grip; she knew he only let her go because she was complying with his princely will.

"Don't worry Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled at Belphegor, a little bit of his strength showing through in the slightly less friendly smile. "He won't hurt Haru-chan. Right Belphegor?"

Haru could tell it was a challenge.

"I will do what I please." Belphegor smiled widely back at Yamamoto.

"Tenth, I wouldn't trust that guy!" Gokudera said none too quietly.

"Don't worry!" Haru gently set her hand on Tsuna's shoulder, a light gentle touch. "I'll be fine!" She gave a brilliant smile, Tsuna relaxed a bit, giving her a smile back.

"Come on." Belphegor leapt up from the seat he had been lounging at, catching Haru's hand as he walked past and heading out the door. Haru's touch slipped from Tsuna's shoulder as she was dragged away, leaving a very confused looking assemble of people.

PH-1 tried to follow but Belphegor just kicked the little robot to the side before it had time to react, much to Giannini's dismay and quickly walked away before it could follow.

A head start.

"You're hurting me."

"Who cares?"

"Do you really care if your bandages are on or off?"

"Shut up."

Haru glared at him. "You could be a bit nicer. After all Tsuna-san just saved us."

"A perfect knight in shining armor." Belphegor chuckled. "But I'm the prince."

Haru sighed. "And princes don't thank the knights?"

Belphegor laughed. "You're learning servant."

Haru sighed once more.

"But Tsuna-san is also the head of the Vongola; surely you must obey him in that respect."

"There's only one person fit to be the head of the Vongola, and that isn't Tsuna."

Haru frowned, knowing full well just who Belphegor mistakenly believed to be a better head of the Vongola.

"So you only submit to him."

"Tch, not likely." They reached the hospital Belphegor punched in the number code as he spoke. "I'm a prince; he's just some random kid. Strong I'll give him that, but I wouldn't say I follow him. If his whims match mine then I'll follow."

"Because you're the prince?"

"Exactly." Belphegor dragged Haru into the hospital ward, the doors sliding shut behind them. Locking PH-1 out.

"I don't think you know what it means to be a prince." Haru muttered, finding to late it was the wrong thing to say.

Belphegor whipped around and pinned her up against the wall, pain searing up Haru's spine and her breath shoved from her lungs.

"You don't know anything, slave." He growled low.

"I know that a prince shouldn't abuse his power." Haru gasped out, a righteous anger at being pushed around once more by Belphegor flaming up. Belphegor pressed closer, his arm across her neck, pressing down uncomfortably; his other arm was across her stomach, just below her rib cage, keeping her arms down.

A warm feeling grew in her stomach, anger she decided. Rage.

"Do you wish me more like the weakling Tsunayoshi?"

"Tsuna-san is not weak." Haru snapped back.

A smile stretched across Belphegor's face. "So you like this Tsuna?"

Haru's face reddened but she did not answer the question. Belphegor's smile just widened.

"Well, you're mine." Haru's heart went cold, eyes widening. "You do what I say, you follow my lead."

"N-no." Haru forced out the words, averting her eyes from Belphegor's hidden gaze trying to push down the desire to brush aside his bangs, to see if his eyes were saying the same thing. "I don't."

"You do." Belphegor's voice was breathy, with all the confidence in the world, as if he really did own her. He was acting like an animal again, claiming what was his with little regard to what the thing claimed thought. "I can kill you whenever I like. I'm in control of you."

Haru squirmed under him. "Just because I'm your nurse."

"Because you also love me."

His answer made Haru still. "I… love you?"

"Of course." Belphegor leaned even closer, his cheek pressing against her hers. His hair tickled her face, it was soft, he was soft. For some reason Haru had expected him to be sharp just like the knives he carried. "I understand why you would fall in love with me, I'm irresistible, but your gentle intimate touches just prove it."

Haru realized with horror what he was talking about. "I do not love you!" She cried in dismay.

"So impertinent." Belphegor's breath across her ear made Haru shiver.

"Get away!" Haru struggled more, trying to slip away from the man. "I don't love you!"

His grip on her tightened, her heart beat faster.

"I don't love you!" Haru cried once more in despair. "I never did, I never will! You're the one who loves me to think my touches were intimate!"

His grip tightened once more, sharp pain swept into Haru's head, her air once again cut short.

Choking her again? Wasn't that getting clichéd? Haru guessed it would be a bit different if he had his knives.

Then suddenly he back away, letting her drop to the floor. Haru glanced cautiously up at him, he was glaring at her, his smile was gone. And he seemed much more imposing without it.

"I should kill you."

Haru scuttled back stumbling over herself to stand. She watched Belphegor warily, not sure what an unstable person like him would do next. Would he actually kill her? Do more than just pin her against the wall?

"I-it'll be ok for you to wait until tomorrow for your bandages." Haru said quickly as she punched in the code. Belphegor just watched her. As soon as the doors opened Haru fled.

Haru rushed down the hall, away from Belphegor.

He was insane! She loved him? No way, there was absolutely no way!

But, why did he think that? If Belphegor really did think she loved him because in truth he loved her…

Could he love her?

Was he even capable of loving someone?

* * *

The table fell with a clatter, Belphegor looked around for something more to knock over. Something more to destroy.

It was to clean and organized.

What was with Haru? What was that panicked reaction? Belphegor opened the cabinets, to once again throw the things around. She had seemed scared of the simple words he had spoken. What was her problem?

She must be in denial. Belphegor's anger dwindled. She must have realized that she could not love him, for one he was a prince and she a mere peasant. She realized she could not voice her love.

Of course, now it made sense.

Belphegor turned away from the cabinets back to the bed that had been his for way to long. He no longer desired to mess up the room, partly because it would not be Haru who would be picking up but another doctor, partly because strangely he felt no sadistic pleasure in the thought of Haru slaving away.

And last because he realized he had not been rejected.

Though he was silly to think that. Rejected? He had not asked for anything! Had not confessed any feelings of love (which he had none of) she only said she would not take orders from him.

Which she would, he was a prince.

Then she had that ridiculous notion that he loved her. The thought itself was laughable. Belphegor was not chained to anyone through such trivialities as 'love', which was weak.

He did not understand love in the least; he did understand desire, the will to fight, aggression, protectiveness.

But not love gentleness or anything else that Haru was.

Belphegor leaned back in his bed, carefully, his injuries still hurting. Most of the others had healed but not the three main ones. He sighed, much more content now understanding that Haru was just in denial. It would be fun, toying with her now that he knew this. Of course now that Tsuna was here she would gush over him like a puppy dog over its master, he would have to think of more devious ways of punishing her for straying away from her real job. Him.

Her actions against him were still unforgivable. He would have to punish her.

* * *

_So... what do you think? (Isn't whaddya spelt weirdly?) I need more practice writing for Tsuna/Gokudera/Yamamoto, their dialogue seemed a bit choppy... and I don't think I explained Belphegor's feelings at Tsuna being there and how Haru acts around him well enough... but more of that will come in the next chapter..._


	11. Setting Sun

_I am SO sorry for not updating for... two weeks was it? But I was getting an error message that kept me from updating the story, you can thank lemoncherrylove and Purple Psycho Fish for helping out or... I probably never would have figured out how to get the next chapter uploaded -.-_

_All right then, this chapter has quite a surprise for Haru!_

* * *

Haru had almost become accustomed to Belphegor's foul moods, not that she was prepared for what might become of her, but she was prepared for the fact that he was almost always in one. As he was in one now, which was not surprising at all. This was plain to everyone; even the men Tsuna had brought that had only heard the terrifying rumors of the ruthless Varia assassins. And, unfortunately, when Belphegor was in a bad mood, everyone suffered.

Haru especially.

The new doctor had not helped any. He had wanted to take X-rays of Belphegor's arm but Belphegor had refused, he had wanted to put Belphegor's arm into a splint, but Belphegor had refused, he had wanted Belphegor to remain in bed to help heal his bruised ribs but Belphegor refused. Belphegor hated him with a burning passion. Mainly because he was not Haru, and Belphegor had proceeded to make the man's life miserable.

So when he was summoned to the meeting his mood was just dampened more.

And he hated meetings.

What's more this meeting was being held by some of the most annoying people, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Basil. (Gaiannini and Fuuta were working on getting the computer system to fully work again.)

Instead of actually listening to them he decided to instead plot their deaths.

"We've sent out four teams of three to scout the area out, two have gone to the surrounding villages to see if there is anything amiss," Tsuna reported, as the group got their bearings once more of where everyone was. "And the other two are checking around the vicinity to see if they can find anything."

"Three men were left here," Gokudera continued for Tsuna. "To help me repair the base, we'll begin after the meeting."

"And don't forget the doctor." Haru chimed in. "The doctors still here."

Belphegor chuckled to himself while adding the doctor on his to kill list.

The group gave him cautious side glances.

"Our main focus," Tsuna continued on, ignoring Belphegor. "Is to uncover the person behind the attack and to fix the base and make it safer."

"All right!" Gokudera turned a hard gaze to Belphegor. "You, knife bastard, you're our prime witness, and suspect, to the explosions!"

"Isn't that jumping to conclusions?" Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera then back to the smiling Belphegor. "Accusing him of the explosions?"

"Unlike you," Belphegor's smile stretched across his face evilly, addressing the annoying storm guardian. "I realize that explosives are a messy and uncultured way to kill my enemies. A slit to the throat is much more satisfying."

"Why you!"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's shoulder as he tried to stand and pushed him down. "I agree with Belphegor on this one. I don't think he was the one who bombed the place."

"But it could be the Varia." Basil chirped in. "Squalo-dono does know the location, he may have told his boss."

Tsuna sighed. "True, but I highly doubt it was the Varia."

"Why?" Haru cocked her head thoughtfully. "The Varia are ruthless, Xanxus wanted to be the Vongola boss, why wouldn't he try to hurt the Vongola?"

Belphegor chuckled; Haru had described the Varia quite well.

"Because Xanxus doesn't like me, if he would try to hurt anyone it would be me." Tsuna began. "And why bomb a base when there are only a few people in it? They would have known I was not there yet. It just doesn't connect."

"But it's a possibility." Gokudera glared at Belphegor. He was really annoying, Belphegor put him on his number one spot of the to kill list. "As the facts don't prove it wrong."

"Then I may have set the bomb." Basil looked around the room. "Or Giannini-dono, or Fuuta-san. We can not be sure, if that is how we are going to prove who did it."

"Enough." Tsuna stood, looking around at the faces of the room. "We'll just have to wait and see what the groups find. But Belphegor," Tsuna's gaze locked with Belphegor. Neither looked away. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Gokudera muttered, Yamamoto nudged him and shook his head. Gokudera angrily stayed silent.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked again. The room was silent for a moment. Tsuna had grown, Belphegor realized. He really had become a knight in shining armor.

But Belphegor was still a prince.

Belphegor chuckled. "I was in the woods, the explosion was set off, I was injured. Nothing more, nothing less, that's all I'm saying."

"What were you doing in the woods?" Tsuna pressed, Belphegor grit his teeth, changing Tsuna to the first position on the to kill list.

"Shishishi, can't tell you little boss."  
"Why you!" Gokudera's chair clattered against the floor as he stood, glairing across the table at Belphegor. "Answer! Your leader is asking you a question."

Belphegor smiled. "I'm not as dedicated to my boss as you."

Gokudera simmered with anger.

"Is it related to Vongola in anyway?"

Belphegor was silent, watching Tsuna, and then chuckled. "That's confidential."

Haru sighed angrily. "Can you just answer a simple question Belphegor?"

Belphegor and Tsuna turned toward the annoyed Haru, who was scowling at Belphegor.

"You should know better than to say that." Belphegor chastised. Haru continued to frown at him and shook her head.

"You're right, I should."

Her voice was cutting, angry, annoyed. Belphegor gave a quizzical look, not quite sure why she sounded so annoyed at him. He was used to her getting angry at him but this… she seemed even more brave in facing him than she did while she was his nurse.

Belphegor's smile grew larger.

Tsuna sighed. "Haru-chan," He gave the girl a tired smile. "Would you mind taking care of my men?"

It was easy to tell Tsuna was trying to prevent any arguments.

Belphegor hated Tsuna. He was taking charge, before he had gotten there no one had crossed him, he was the king for a short time. He told Haru what to do.

Of course then she had been under Tsuna's orders as well.

Belphegor gritted his teeth. Haru was to be under _his_ control. Not another mans.

Especially not Tsuna's.

* * *

Haru did not realize how arrogant and rude Belphegor could be until Tsuna arrived. She felt bad for the poor doctor who had tried, and failed, to put Belphegor's arm in a splint and was now trying to sleep and forget there was ever such a man called Belphegor.

And he had been an absolute jerk during the meeting. Haru was sure she would have gotten into an argument if Tsuna had not been there. Haru could not help but measure Belphegor up to Tsuna.

If Belphegor found out she was doing that he would definitely kill her.

She was glad to be free of Belphegor, now back in the kitchen cooking lunch for all Tsuna's men instead of trying to take care of a bratty child incarnated as a man named Belphegor.

It felt good to be needed for Tsuna, to be a provider. While just being a support was not the most glorious job it was a needed one none the less, and Haru could not help but admit to be needed in such a position by Tsuna was wonderful.

"Haru!" Haru froze at the commanding voice and slowly turned, finding Belphegor standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Beep! PH-1 rolled across the floor away from Haru; Belphegor put a foot down on top of its little dome stopping its advance. Its wheels continued to roll on the floor, but its progress was halted by the smirking man.

"H-how did you get in!" Haru gasped. "You shouldn't know the co-"

"That little shrimp can be persuaded very easily." Belphegor chuckled, but his smile seemed hard. Haru gulped.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning back to the food she was supposed to be preparing.

"Just wondering what _my_ servant was doing here in the kitchen."

"I'm not your servant." Haru snapped, cutting up the celery with quick even strokes. "And I'm no longer your nurse."

"If I say you are my nurse than you are." His voice was closer, his footsteps to light for Haru to hear but she could feel he was behind her. Watching.

He was a predator waiting to pounce.

She was the unfortunate prey.

PH-1 pressed against his leg, ready for anything Belphegor might try to do to Haru.

"I think not." Haru felt a deadly aura emanating from him; she swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "You have no say over my jobs, Tsuna-san changed my jobs, I no longer take care of you."

Belphegor's arm snaked around her; he grabbed her wrist and jerked her hand up, the sharp edge of the cutting knife knocking against her throat.

"Belphegor!" Haru shrieked the knife was cold; Belphegor drew closer, his body pressed against her, warm. Haru waited for some reaction from PH-1 but none were forthcoming.

A weight settled in her stomach as she realized Belphegor was blocking PH-1's view. Warning beeps were all the help coming from PH-1.

"I would rethink your loyalties." He growled.

Haru bit her lip, angry at the shivers running through her body. Deciding against calling on PH-1 for help Haru dropped the knife. It clattered on the counter loudly. Pushing back she tried to escape his grip, turning and twisting away from him. He let her wrist go but caught her face turning her to face him, holding her steady with a firm hand clutching her cheeks, his palm across her lips.

His hand was warm.

"That's a warning." Belphegor's smile was large, a scary smile. "I should be punishing you, but I am a gracious master." His fingers slipped from her cheeks, sliding down her neck. "Servant."

His fingers were loose; Haru pulled back, eyes wide as she watched Belphegor. He was serious.

"Haru-chan." Belphegor's body stiffened, he slowly turned to Tsuna, standing at the doorway of the kitchen, eyes narrowed at Belphegor. "I need to talk to you."

"Of cour-"

"She's busy." Belphegor interrupted grabbing Haru's arm before she could react and jerking her up against him. "You can leave until I'm done with her."

"Stop it Belphegor!" Haru pushed his hand away, stumbling forward out of the strange embrace. Tsuna took a step forward, concern in his eyes.

Haru's heart fluttered. Tsuna should stop being so nice to her, now that he and Kyoko were a couple. But being nice was just part of Tsuna, he could not help it.

"You have nothing more to say to me." Haru glanced back at the smoldering Belphegor; she knew she would face his wrath when he found her again but for now she wanted to be strong in front of Tsuna. She had no time for Belphegor trying to regain his power from one more powerful than him "If you want to say something to me you'll have to wait until after I'm finished talking to Tsuna-san."

"How impertinent." Belphegor's smile was large, spread across his face, his teeth clenched tightly together. He seemed angry.

"Belphegor." Tsuna's voice was firm, his gaze watching Belphegor evenly. "I need to talk to Haru-chan, please wait until after to speak with her."

Tsuna looped his arm through Haru's and gently tugged her out into the hallway, leading her away from the kitchen. PH-1 wheeled after Haru.

A red blush colored Haru's cheeks; she walked silently beside Tsuna, looking at their linked arms.

"I'm sorry about Belphegor." Tsuna finally broke the silence, his steps slowing.

"Ah, oh n-no it's fine." Haru stuttered she glanced up at Tsuna's face. His face was firm, eyebrows drawn in thought. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Tsuna stopped, Haru stopping beside him as well. Their arms remained linked.

The blush remained, heart beating fast. What did he want to say?

"I think you should go."

Haru's heart chilled, eyes widening. "What?"

Tsuna slipped his arm out taking a step forward, his back to her. "It would be best if you went back to your home, it's not safe here. We can not be sure who bombed the base or what might happen next."

"But… I can be of use here! Who will do the laundry, the cooking, and the cleaning?"

Haru realized once more how important it was for someone to do those jobs.

"The doctor can do them when not taking care of Belphegor. He will take over your jobs."

His words cut. She was being replaced, the reality of the situation slapping her across the face. A sharp cut from Tsuna. She was replaceable.

Unneeded.

"I… see…"

Tsuna turned to her, eyes filled with worry. "You do understand Haru-chan right? It's not safe here, we have no idea who the bomber was, it could be anyone! And when you could be at a much safer place…. Why keep you here? Fuuta-kun will also be going with you; it's not safe for him either."

Haru nodded numbly, giving Tsuna a smile. "I understand." She said, pushing back the prickling tears that stung her eyes, a burning lump pressed at the back of her throat from unshed tears. "When will I be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, I have two men coming to take you and Fuuta-kun back."

"Then I should go pack!" Haru said with feigned happiness. "If you would excuse me…"

"Uh… of course Haru-chan." He was not fooled by her fake joy, but Haru did not care. She smiled happily at him then turned and walked away from him, dropping her smile as soon as she was out of his line of vision.

She was unneeded. Of course she did understand Tsuna's worry was understandable. But it still hurt to not be needed.

Especially by him.

This trip had been a disaster, she had failed her missions. To find her place in Vongola that was all she wanted.

Now she felt more unneeded than ever.

* * *

Belphegor was fuming. He would kill Tsuna, he would. After thinking up all sorts of different ways to kill him he was now trying to figure out the most painful way. The drowning plan seemed quite painful, but the fire one also seemed like it would hurt. He was stuck between those two.

He tapped his foot impatiently, glancing up at the clock in the kitchen. She had not returned. He would have just followed the two of them except for Tsuna would probably force him away from them, locking him in the hospital ward or something.

Gritting his teeth Belphegor stood, leaving the kitchen in annoyance. How dare she push him aside like that? How dare he be put under Tsuna in order of importance! She would get twice the punishment!

He glanced down the hallways, trying to figure out where Tsuna would take Haru. Then he saw the kidnapper himself, Tsuna.

He stalked toward him, an insane smile growing. Tsuna paused, looking down the hallway right at Belphegor.

"Bel-"

"Where's Haru?" Belphegor demanded, Tsuna looked away.

"I'm not sure."

Belphegor chuckled. "Can't keep track of a single girl?"

Tsuna's gaze snapped back up to his. "She may be in her room, when I finished talking to her she…" His voice tapered off, seeming hesitant to give Belphegor information.

"What did you tell her?" Belphegor made sure his smile was frightening, to scare his prey.

Tsuna sighed. "I told her I am sending her back."

"No."

"What?"

"I won't allow her to be sent back." Belphegor growled. "She's my nurse."

"You have the doctor now."

"Tch, that doctors an idiot." Belphegor set his hands on his hips, looking down at Tsuna in annoyance. "Haru is staying here; this idiotic base can't operate without her if you haven't noticed."

"We have others taking on her responsibilities."

Belphegor's hand shot out, he pulled short right before Tsuna's neck. Tsuna remained still, eyes focused ahead. "You're an idiot Tsunayoshi." Belphegor chuckled. "I should kill you; unfortunately I have a stray animal to look for."

He passed Tsuna, knocking against him for good measure.

How could he?

He was an idiot.

Tsuna did not realize how important Haru was, not only did she dutifully do her jobs but she did them well, with a smile and with cheer. While all that warmth annoyed him Belphegor could tell it lifted the others spirits.

And he was sending away such warmth.

* * *

Belphegor found Haru in her room, sitting before the dresser, a suitcase lying half filled beside her. Her small frame was shaking. PH-1 sat silently by the doorway, emitting a small beep when Belphegor opened the doors.

"What?" She muttered raising her hands and wiping at her face. "Who…"

"Finally broke?" Belphegor was annoyed, Tsuna had made her cry, had broken that fiery spirit he enjoyed.

He would pay for that.

"You." Her voice was annoyed, she wiped harder at her face. "Go away. I should have changed the code…"

"Idiot servant." Belphegor walked closer, then instead of offering her any form of comfort he flopped onto her bed, making himself at home. "Don't think you'll be rid of my so easily."

"You're the idiot." Haru muttered. "If Tsuna-san orders me to go I'll leave."

"Really?" Belphegor snickered. "I've never listened to Tsunayoshi before."

"Just go away!" Haru stood angrily, turning toward him. Her eyes were red from crying. "I don't need you here now, you're just a burden."

Belphegor frowned and sat up, glairing at her. "You are beginning to annoy me."

Haru's gaze hardened. "Ph-1 come."

The little robot gave a chirp and rolled into the room beside Haru, ready for orders.

"You really are going to just follow that brat Tsuna's orders blindly aren't you?" Belphegor chuckled, a strange feeling stirred at the pit of his stomach, his wrath against Tsuna growing. "You're both idiots."

Haru just continued to glare at him.

"You're so warm, like a sun, yet you don't realize your own usefulness, thinking you need to follow orders more than stay where you're best. Thinking your gifts are not good enough. Really, a servant should just do their job without questions. Tsuna's an idiot for not realizing it."

Haru's gaze softened, she no longer looked angry, now just more confused. "Was that… a compliment?"

"I never compliment servants." Belphegor flopped back down, snuggling against the bed, smirking at Haru. "I merely state facts. Now when are you supposed to leave?"

"T-tomorrow."

Belphegor thought a minute. Tomorrow, fine if Tsuna wanted it that way so be it. But that meant that Belphegor would be leaving then as well. He would no longer be trapped in a sunless place.

"Fine, continue packing little sun." Belphegor waved his hand in her direction as if to dismiss her.

"W-what are you saying?" Haru questioned hesitantly, still seeming utterly confused.

"I'm saying I don't care if you leave."

Anger flashed back into her eyes. "Go away!"

Belphegor just laughed. He did not care if she was leaving. Because he was leaving too.

"Ugh." Haru sighed, conceding to the fact that Belphegor would not be leaving until he felt like it. "If that's your way of comforting someone you're terrible at it."

Belphegor blinked at her. Comfort? Was that what he was trying to do? No, it was more like he was trying to comfort himself, finding a way to get around Tsuna's orders.

Comforting, that was an unknown to him to. How did one go about comforting another?

Haru was just full of unknowns.

* * *

_Well... so long little sun; it's been nice knowing you! Until next chapter! (And yes, this one will be up this Friday/Saturday!)_

_Thanks for reviewing: **Himeko Koneko, leogirl321, Alfonso Yamamoto, Slick1290, jrlrock, Vain Harmony, Yame, Katsura2343,** **fReeMINDER.X**,** Bel**(A.K.A. Purple Psycho Fish )**, Tsuki-chan93 **and **lemoncherrylove **( )_

_And I totally forgot to thank those who left reviews for chapter nine so... I'll do it now! Thank you: **Saky **(A.K.A Purple Psycho Fish)**, airi-07, jrlrock, Himeko Koneko, leogirl321, lemoncherrylove **and **Katsura2343**. (Sorry about forgetting to thank you...)_


	12. Stained Knives

_Be prepared! It gets a bit more intense~_

* * *

Haru hefted her suitcase into the car after refusing the help of her two escorts, two of Tsuna's men who were assigned to take Haru and Fuuta back. She did not need help; she was perfectly capable of pulling her own weight.

"Are you all right Haru-chan?" Fuuta glanced up at her, lifting his own suitcase into the car. "You seem… tired."

"I am." Haru sighed reaching up and grabbing the trunk lid, waiting for Fuuta to back away to close it. She had not gotten a good sleep; she had slept in the hospital ward after Belphegor had fallen asleep in her room. Hospital beds were not the most comfortable.

Or at least that was what she blamed it on.

"But I'm fine!" Fuuta frowned a little and slowly back away so she could close the door.

"All finished?" One of the men asked from the driver's seat, Haru could not quite tell if it were Yusei or Akito, she had not paid much attention when they were introduced.

"Yes!" Haru called cheerfully back up closing the trunk. Brushing off her hands she heaved a breath. "Well, I guess we'd better get going Fuuta-kun."  
"Yep."

Goodbyes had already been said, though there were not very many people to say goodbye to. Many of the men Tsuna had brought Haru did not know, the only people there to say goodbye to were Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Giannini and Basil.

Not Belphegor.

Belphegor had not come to say bye.

Haru opened the door sliding in the back seat and buckling herself in. Up front Yusei or Akito took his position in the driver's seat, Fuuta sled in beside Haru.

Of course Belphegor had not come to say goodbye, why would he? In his insane mind she was a servant, princes never wished their servants goodbye.

Or at least that would be what he thought.

Haru's thoughts dropped away when she realized who they were focused on. She wanted to slap herself.

"All right." The second escort (Haru really needed to get who was who…) sat down in the passenger seat, buckling up. "We should get going now."

"Right." The car started, slowly the trees slipped past. It was a beautiful forest really, but Haru had hardly seen it at all.

Haru's hands tightened as she refused the urge to look back, what would happen if she did look back? She was afraid to, in all the movies the heroin never looked back, unless it was a romantic film and she looked back and realized how much she loved a certain man.

No, Haru could not look back. But still… she craned her neck and tries and see out of the rearview mirrors…

"This is really weird." One of the escorts began in a friendly manner. Haru immediately sat normally, afraid his comment was directed at her. "With all the explosions and all, and then there was some other weird stuff."

"Are you scared, Akito-kun?" The second joked, elbowing the one who spoke, the driver, in the elbow. Akito (Haru was glad she finally had distinction, she felt bad she had not remembered) chuckled a bit nervously.

"Of course not!"

"It's not that bad to be afraid." Fuuta chimed in. "It makes you wary."

"What other weird stuff are you talking about?" Haru pressed, not really wanting to talk about it but interested in what other things the man was referring to.

"Well… just this whole situation in general." Akito shrugged, glancing up at Haru's reflection in the mirror. "The other exit points for the base were vandalized, the doors would not open. It was really weird, not to mention that Varia assassins appearance."

"Strangest part of it!" Yusei laughed.

Haru remained silent. She had hoped to gain more information but all of what Akito said she already knew.

Fuuta and the other two escorts continued talking, Haru no longer joining in, their conversation soon drifting from the explosions.

Haru looked out the window, watching the trees slip by, the forest grow thinner and thinner as they left it behind.

She would be home soon, back to her normal life. Her visit to the base had been futile, if anything it made her seem less needed. Though that was not completely true…

She had gifts that was what Belphegor said. His strange little speech of comfort (if it could be called that) seemed to say that she was a support. Haru was accepting that, she would never be a great fighter, or a spy, or a genius behind computers, and being an assassin was out of the picture, but she could support the others, taking care of the little things behind the scenes so they could focus on their work. It was a necessary if honorless duty.

She was getting that now, but where? Where could she be that person? The Guardians were out; Kyoko was taking care of them, and doing a good job at it. Sure it would be less work for her if Haru helped but when Haru helped Kyoko she felt like a third wheel.

Unnecessary.

Haru sighed, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes. This trip had not gone at all as she had planned. She had wanted it to be slightly relaxing, a time to think, find where she belonged.

All that happened was arguing with Belphegor and in the end just being sent back to where she had begun.

Haru's head banged against the window as the car suddenly swerved. She jerked back up into a sitting position, looking wildly around.

"What happened?" Haru asked, eyes snapping to Akito who was trying to bring the car back in control. Fuuta was looking back.

"There was a man." He murmured. "In the middle of the road."

"I-I think it was Belphegor-san!" Akito stuttered, his face pale as he too looked back.

"Why was he standing in the middle of the road?" Yusei seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"Belphegor?" Haru turned around as well, squinting her eyes as she tried to see into the dim light of the forest.

Was he there? What was he doing then? What in his crazed mind was he thinking?

But.

There was no one on the road.

"Are you sure?" She glanced back at the men.

"Stop the car." Yusei ordered, Akito nodded.

The car came to an abrupt halt, the engine filling in the silence of the forest. Yusei looked around with calm eyes, searching for the mysterious figure on the road.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fuuta shifted nervously. "Wouldn't it be better to just continue?"

"I think Fuuta-kun's right." Haru looked once more back through the back window, but saw nothing. If it had been Belphegor she did not really want to see him again and if it had not…

Either way they did not need to stop the car.

"I think they're righ-" Akito was cut off by a loud bang on the roof. Yusei unbuckled quickly, pulling out a gun from the glove compartment and cocking. He threw open his door, jumping out and turning quickly holding his gun up to the roof.

"He-" A glint of light swept past Yusei, then blood erupted from his throat.

"AHHH!" Haru clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in terror as Yusei fell to the ground, the side of his neck slashed open, blood still pouring out, gun falling from his hands and clattering into the car as Yusei fell with a sickening thud to the forest floor.

A knife lay beside the fallen man.

It could not be Belphegor could it? He would never do that to ally's… would he?

"Yusei!" Akito shouted, unbuckling and lunging for the gun on the passenger seat floor. Another flash. A knife flew threw the open door slashing through his throat too, he fell with a thud against the seats.

A deep fear filled Haru's heart, for a moment she sat frozen, gazing at Akito who just a moment before had been joking and laughing with Yusei and Fuuta and who now lay dead on the seats, his blood staining them.

Fuuta…

"Fuuta!" Haru grabbed Fuuta's arm and pulled him toward herself. "Come on!" She unbuckled herself and fumbled with the door, opening it and stumbling out, still tugging Fuuta with her.

"Then gun!" Fuuta tried to pull back but Haru jerked him forward.

"Forget the gun!" She was being an idiot, they should have the gun, and they were defenseless without it. Haru knew that, but both Yusei and Akito had died with the gun, it was of little help to them, the knives were faster than they could shoot.

The fear that Fuuta would die with that gun too chilled Haru's heart.

There was a thud behind them but Haru dared not look.

"Haru!" Fuuta called before Haru felt him pulled out of her grip.

"Fuuta!" She screamed turning around, but there was no one there. No Fuuta, no assailant.

Haru wheeled the other direction, but there was no one; she turned around in a circle scanning the trees for any sign of Fuuta or the attacker.

No one.

Haru stood in the road, breathing heavily. Her mind told her to run, run! But she couldn't, she was froze to the spot afraid of what would come next, afraid of what happened to Fuuta.

"My, my." Haru stiffened at the voice. It was so familiar, a voice that she had heard everyday for the past few days.

"So troublesome aren't we?"

But it was slightly different.

Haru wheeled toward the voice, toward the car. Then she saw him, leaning against the car, an insane smile stretched across his lips, long straight blond hair covering his eyes, a crown set on his head.

"B… Belphegor?"

His smile grew larger.

But it could not be he was different than Belphegor. His body was the same build as Belphegor, his hair the same, they were around the same age and obviously they were somehow relatives as the crown proved. But he was not Belphegor.

He clucked his tongue at her. "Confusing a king for a lowly fallen prince?" He chuckled. "Please, you should know better Haru-chan."

"Who are you?" Haru slowly backed away, watching the man warily. "Where's Fuuta?"

"So many questions." He chuckled. "I'll answer the first. I am Rasiel, Belphegor's older twin brother, and heir to the thrown." Haru gasped eyes wide with fear.

"You're Belphegor's brother!"

He chuckled. "I just said that, do not make the king repeat himself." He pushed himself off the car, swaggering toward Haru.

Haru forced her eyes away from the man's hidden ones, forcing her feet and legs to move, turning and running back toward the base. But Rasiel was much quicker.

"Now, now commoner." Rasiel wrapped an arm around Haru's waist, pulling her up against his lanky frame. He felt so much like Belphegor, but his touch was cold and cruel. Venomous. "This won't take long. I just need you as a hostage for a little while as I extract revenge on my dear brother."

"Get off me!" Haru struggled, but Rasiel was just as strong as Belphegor.

"So impertinent, I wonder why my brother put up with such a wench for so long. I believe he's gone a bit soft."

Rasiel's hand clamped over Haru's mouth just before she was about to scream.

"Haru-chan, my brother is weak. But I am not. I will not hesitate to kill you." Haru stilled, eyes widening in fear, his words were cold and she believed him. A vision of blood spurting from Yusei's and Akito's necks flashed before her eyes, and the empty hand where she had been clenching Fuuta's hand testified to his words.

His breath blew across her neck, making her shiver in disgust. She wanted him to let her go but he would not, and she could not escape.

"Now be a good hostage, and I might let you live, or I might keep you as my slave… depends how good you are."

Haru elbowed him, renewing her struggle to get free.

"I see, you won't go easily. Very well."

There was a sharp pain at Haru's temple, blackness swirling in her vision. Her head was heavy, her limbs felt like lead. Her head fell back against Rasiel's chest, her eyes sliding shut.

"I can understand a little why my brother would fall for you." He chuckled, stroking her hair with his long fingers. "You're perfect bait."

Haru had found someone she hated more than Belphegor.

* * *

Belphegor slowly awoke, feeling more rested than he had in a while. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he slowly took in his surroundings, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

He was in her room, her blankets wrapped around him. It smelled like her, a fresh scent that smelled like spring. But she was not there.

He frowned, that was right, she would be gone now. She had left, Tsuna had made her leave. He had not been able to say goodbye to the commoner. But it did not matter, he would see her again, that was for sure. Why say goodbye when he would just see the person again?

He slipped out from the bed, throwing the covers sloppily onto the bed. He yawned, then stretched out his arms.

Yes, today was the day he left. He would go to the town where his brother was rumored to be, and if he found nothing he would go back to Varia and try to find out more information.

After his brother was killed he would go back to Haru. She knew to much, had seen too much, and she was his slave now. She could not just live obeying Tsuna's commands.

Belphegor walked down the halls, avoiding the few people still in the base. The doctor was probably looking for him, but Belphegor could not be held up by that man. He needed to find the codes for the outside doors and leave that sunless base.

He was just passing the command room carefully when he heard him, breathlessly repeating something over and over again to Tsuna. He sounded desperate.

The little shrimp. Belphegor frowned, wasn't he supposed to be with Haru? Belphegor slowly came forward, careful not to be seen through the slightly opened door.

"I need to see Belphegor!" He was crying, hysteric.

"Fuuta-kun," Tsuna knelt by the boy, setting his hands on his shoulders. "What happened? Where are the others? Where is Haru?"

Belphegor clenched his fist. What was this? What had happened? Was Haru missing?

Fuuta's breath came out shaky. "I… I can't say. I'm not allowed to! I need to see Belphegor."

Belphegor clenched his jaw tight. He glanced down the quite hallway, he needed to leave, and he needed to find a way out. Haru…

"What is it?" Belphegor stepped into the room, glairing at the boy angrily.

Fuuta's eyes filled with tears as well as relief. "Belphegor!" He rushed forward, grabbing Belphegor's right arm, making Belphegor wince a little in pain. "I need to tell you something, I'm supposed to tell you alone or… or else Haru-chan will… Haru will…"

His voice cracked, Belphegor narrowed his eyes pushing away Fuuta's arm.

"What will happen to Haru?"

Fuuta glanced back at Tsuna and Giannini, who were watching them closely.

Belphegor glared at Tsuna then grabbed Fuuta's arm and dragged him out of the room and down the hallways a bit.

"There, now speak!"

"He told you to give you this message," Fuuta said immediately, seeming relieved to finally tell him.

"Who?"

"I-I don't know, he never said but… he looked like you."

Belphegor frowned, setting his hands on his hips. "Rasiel…"

"You know him?"

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me to tell you this, that he has Haru and is waiting."

"Waiting where?"

"He didn't say." The shrimp was useless, Belphegor sighed.

"And what will happen to Haru if you tell anyone else?"

"He said he would kill her if I told the others, and if you don't go and find him."

Belphegor smiled, chuckling. "The coward as always." He continued to laugh.

"Be-Belphegor!" Fuuta cried. "Please, please be serious, Haru-chan is in danger!"

"Are you joking?" Belphegor snickered. "I'll kill Rasiel for daring to even touch Haru."  
Fuuta let out a deep breath, staring at Belphegor with wide eyes.

"Oi, shrimp, the code for getting out, give it to me." Belphegor demanded. Fuuta nodded.

"182941, is the code for the nearest door." Fuuta said and pointed down the hallway.

"All right." Belphegor started off, heading toward the door nearest to them, smile growing larger. "You'd better keep quiet about all this or I'll kill you."

"Of course." Fuuta mumbled while watching Belphegor walk away.

Belphegor chuckled before running forward, hurrying to the door.

His blood rushed in his ears, his adrenaline pumping. His brother, his brother had made contact. Their feud would finally come to a complete end.

With him the victor.

Of course his brother was being low, dragging in everyone around them. But he had always done that, Belphegor had lost track of the servants that had accidentally been killed because of his cowardice.

But how dare he drag Haru into it. Belphegor would kill him just for that.

He punched in the code, and wasted no time wriggling through the small gap as the doors took their grand old time opening. Once out in the open he started out again, not quite sure where to go.

He expected an underhand move, not one to kill him but one to put him out for a little while. His brother was a coward, he would want the fight to happen in his own terms, somewhere he was sure to have the upper hand.

And just as he predicted knives flashed through the air landing before Belphegor, making him stop. Then there came a thud from behind. Belphegor did not even care to turn, waiting for the blow to the temple.

Which came. Belphegor crumbled to the ground, rage, anger and annoyance growing with every second.

Rasiel would pay.

* * *

_Hehe~ We're finally getting to the action of the story! Go Bel! Extract revenged on Rasiel!_

_Anyway..._

_Thank you for reviewing: **Tsuki-chan93, Purple Psycho Fish **(there, I didn't give you a nickname!)**, Mew of Fire, Ciry, Rudolf Rayquaza, jrlrock** (too lazy again?)**, leogirl321, lemoncherrylove, Katsura2343, largofan and Twilight Emo Wind Goddess!**_


	13. Revelations of Intentions

_All right! Be careful Haru, Bel! I have more stuff planned for you two! :D_

* * *

Cold. That was the first thing she thought as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head thrummed with a head ache, her throat was dry, her stiff body slowly regained its sense, filled with pins and needles. Haru groaned, shifting on the hard cold ground opening her eyes to see a grey ceiling of stone.

She stared at it for a moment, her brain sluggishly not comprehending what it saw. The events of that day trickled through her mind, in an almost disconnected way as if she were watching a movie.

Until she remembered Yusei and Akito's death.

Coldness settled down over her, jolting her brain out of its sluggish reprieve. Her senses burst back to life as she fought off the numbness of them.

That was when she noticed it.

The sound of even breathing coming from beside her, warm body heat emanating from beside her.

Fear grew within her hearts, Rasiel's cruel smile played again and again in her mind. She was his prisoner now, what was he planning to do

She rolled her head to the right, afraid of getting up and alerting Rasiel (wherever he may be) that she had regained consciousness.

He lay beside her, head rolled away from her.

Belphegor.

The panic and fear growing in her shrunk a bit, the sight of Belphegor easing her fears.

Surely he could do something.

She frowned, pushing her body up. Her head swirled, her sleep heavy body still groaning with complaints as it complied with her will. She squeezed her eyes shut then snapped them open trying to force the sleep from them.

What was he doing here?

Haru shook her head. No, no, no! That was not what she needed to be asking, not now. Haru rolled onto her hands and knees, grimacing as the feeling raced up and down her arms and legs, hurting. She crawled over to the short distance to Belphegor, knees against his arm. She reached over, gently slipping her hand under Belphegor's cheek. Rolling his head toward her she sat back on her heels, using her other hand to brush aside his bangs.

He was out, eye lids closed over his golden eyes. She withdrew her hand from his hair, leaving his bangs brushed aside and held her hand over his mouth. Warm breath bloomed against it.

Haru let out her breath she had not been aware she had been holding.

He was alive; his insane brother had not killed him yet.

Haru's cold hand remained on Belphegor's warm cheek. Why was he here? Haru had not been sure Belphegor would even care about her being held hostage.

Certainly there was another reason he had been caught than just her being held hostage.

No, Haru told her sluggish mind, giving her head another shake. That was not what she needed to be worrying about. Haru bit her lip, trying to focus back on the predicament at hand.

She needed to worry about getting out.

"I see you are up."

The cold voice bounced off the high arching roof of the stone room, Haru grew cold at the sardonic voice. She quickly brushed Belphegor's bangs back over his eyes drawing closer to him while glancing around the room.

It was a large room, looking like a banquet hall from a medieval castle, a few candles lit up the area, but cast great shadows on other sections of the large room.

"As you can see we need you no more." Rasiel stepped out from the shadows, followed by a man taller than him. He was black, with a large build and four symmetrical scars on his face, dressed in what a butler would typically wear.

Haru couldn't help but linger on the intimidating frame of Rasiel's man.

"What shall we do now?" Rasiel stroked his chin with one long fingers, watching Haru with sparkling malicious eyes. "I guess I'll keep you a little longer, its better to gloat over the killing of ones brother if you have someone to gloat to!"

He snickered, Haru glared at him.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, to be strong, but really, she wanted to know. She wanted to know what kind of man she was dealing with.

"It's no fun to kill an unconscious man." Rasiel clucked his tongue at her as if she were a silly child asking a stupid question. "I must kill him slowly while he's uselessly trying to fight, I must gloat."

Haru's gaze hardened. "You're as evil as he is."  
"See, that's where you get it wrong." Rasiel walked closer, swaggering up to Haru with no fear at all. Not that he should fear her, Haru realized how weak she was compared to these two insane twins but Rasiel acted as if he had already won the battle. As if his twin lying beside Haru was a dead body.

Haru instinctively pressed closer to Belphegor, trying to shy away from man towering closer to her.

"I am much more evil than my twin."

He bent down, reaching out and grasping Haru's face with his hand

"As I'm sure you will find out."

Haru slapped Rasiel's hand from her face, backing away and falling down across Belphegor's chest. "Don't touch me!" Rasiel laughed, then flicked his hand calling the butler like man to his side.

"Olgert, take this feisty wench to the dungeon, I'll attend to her later after my business with my brother is complete."

"Yes your majesty."

The man grabbed Haru's arm, dragging her roughly to her feet. Haru struggled, the mans grip was iron hard, it hurt.

"Let go!" Haru drug her feet along the ground trying to find purchase on the blocks of stone, pulling backward, trying to be as difficult as possible. "Y-you have no-"

Rasiel's laughter interrupted Haru's shaky voice. "Don't worry Olgert; she will not be on your hands long."

Haru shot him a glare. "Why do you want to kill your brother?" Reasoning, maybe that would work. Maybe if she just knew their story…

Rasiel's smile stretched across his face, opening wide sinisterly.

Reasoning would fail.

"It's a little game we play, I'm just finishing the job, like he tried to do."  
"Come." The butler, Olgert, jerked Haru forward, glancing up at Rasiel. "We must not bother his highness anymore."

Haru looked back at the butler; his eyes were cold, locked on Rasiel, a silent message passing between them.

"Take her away." Rasiel waved them away.

"Wait!" Haru pulled back but neither Olgert nor Rasiel headed her. Haru's gaze turned to Belphegor, still lying on the ground, he was grimacing, his mouth contorted in pain.

"Belphe-" Olgert clamped a hand over her mouth, pressing her against his chest and forcing her forward into one of the dark shadows cast in the corners.

Haru kicked and struggled, tried to bite his hand, but he was too strong.

He opened a large wooden door and drug her out into a stone hallway. Haru tried to look back, but the man blocked her view. With a thud the door shut, between Haru and Belphegor.

The sound of its closing echoed in her mind.

Belphegor…

For the moment, he was the only way of escape, she was just a weak woman who could easily be tossed around by Rasiel and Olgert, in order for bother Haru and Belphegor to escape Haru needed Belphegor.

Haru stopped struggling, seeing how useless it was to stir up Olgert's suspicion and put him on guard. Now that she could not ask Rasiel any questions she would have to ask Olgert, and she couldn't very well do that with his hand clamped over her mouth.

Haru cleared her throat, mumbling something incoherent under Olgert's hand.

He glanced down at her, Haru glared up at him.

His grip remained firm for a moment before it slackened, slipping his hand away from her mouth only keeping a firm hold on her wrist.

"Thank you." Haru said, though she doubted he had heard her request in the first place.

He nodded his head. "Your welcome."

"So…" Haru took a step away from Olgert so she was no longer quite so near him, Olgert watched her warily with a stony face but allowed her the extra space. Haru looked around the hall way, it was made of the same stone as the other room, there was a window but it was heavily draped. The hall was lit only with torches on the wall.

It looked like a castle to Haru, an old ancient castle. Probably was.

Haru continued to memorize the hallway she was being led up, not it all looked the same, even when they turned onto intersecting hallways the drab castle always looked the same.

"Why exactly…did you set off the explosions?" Haru dared let her gaze slip from memorizing the walls to Olgert's face, trying to gauge his reaction to her accusation.

Was it true?

Olgert's face remained still and stony and his silence seemed to indicate Haru had guessed wrong.

Haru looked away, frowning, continuing to memorize the hallway.

"Rasiel-sama," Olgert began, Haru perked up. "He began to toy with Belphegor as soon as he found out that Belphegor was beginning to look for him. We had rigged the whole thing, Belphegor was following a lead, but we had planted that lead. The explosions were to show him we had the upper hand."

Haru was silent, walking beside the bigger man. Afraid that if she talked Olgert would stop speaking.

That was why Belphegor was in the woods, on a mission not related to Varia that he would tell no one.

Why did those two brothers want to kill each other so much?

"Rasiel-sama had anticipated Belphegor would get injured, Rasiel-sama planned to heal him gloating over the victory, Rasiel-sama said that gloating might actually be better than killing Belphegor."

It sickened Haru the pride that crept into Olgert's voice at Rasiel's deeds. But if that pride was what was spurring him to speak, Haru decided it was best.

"However," Olgert's voice dipped away.

"Rasiel had not anticipated us taking Belphegor in." Haru murmured, wondering how that small act had led to her situation now.

Olgert nodded. "But it still served our purpose, we cut off the exits and let you Vongola heal him. However, we needed to draw Belphegor out, away from Vongola interference."

"Wait…" Haru slowed her pace, Olgert sighed.

"Please Haru, I must return to Rasiel-sama."

"But…. Why me?"  
Again he sighed. "It was imperative that we draw Belphegor out without Vongola knowing, you fit out plans nicely."

"But why me?" Haru asked again. "Why take me hostage? I hardly know Belphegor, I was just his nurse!"

"Rasiel-sama is very intelligent; he infiltrated the base while it was down, with his technology. He saw everything, he knew of your relationship with Belphegor. He knew Belphegor would come if you were the hostage."

"Why would he come after me?" Haru was confused, more confused than she had ever been. As she had seen it, she had been Belphegor's punching bag, his practice dummy, a way to vent his frustrations.

Nothing important.

"He would come for you because he has feelings for you."

Haru came to a dead halt. She remained still through the harsh jolt before Olgert realized she had stopped and stopped as well.

"Please continue forward."

"That's not possible." Haru breathed, mind reeling over the strange information she had just received. "That's definitely not possible!"

"What is not possible?"  
Haru's mind went over the memories of her time spent with Belphegor, his teasing, his insane smile, his arguing, the feeling of his fingers wrapping around her neck.

"That… he has feelings for me."  
Her mind replayed the moment he declared she loved him, that she had feelings for him. She had retaliated that he must be in love with her to think up such delusions.

Had she been right? Had even at that time he had… loved her?

"You are not dead, are you?"

Haru shook her head numbly.

"Then he has feelings for you."  
Haru had lost track of how many times Belphegor had attempted to kill her, but she was still there, still alive.

Was that really a testament to his love?

"Come." Olgert jerked her forward, Haru complying without further struggle. Still trying to comprehend what she had just learned Haru dumbly followed.

Belphegor couldn't be in love with her.

It was impossible.

Right?

* * *

_OOOooohhhh... Haru's finally realizing the truth! And a lot of it! (And not all pertaining to Bel either!) Anyway... the chapter is a bit shorter (I think) and only has to deal with Haru (well... and Olgert... but he was only with Haru so much because I needed a plausible reason for why Haru gets all the information on Rasiel's movements xD Olgert... you are to proud of Rasiel!) but... that's the way I planned it so... hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks again to all the reviewers: _**_Mew of Fire, Anna _**_(There are you happy?)_**_, Tsuki-chan93, leogirl321, Rudolf Rayquaza, Katsura2343, airi-07, jrlrock_**_ (Yay for not being lazy!)_**_, _**_and _**_lemonycherrylove_**_._

_P.s. __I don't have a P.s.!_


	14. Start of the Battle and Useful Cosplay

_Well... let's get reading!_

* * *

Belphegor knew he was being watched the moment he regained consciousness. He carefully made sure he kept his breathing the same so as to not alert whoever it was watching him. His arms and legs felt heavy and weighted down, he allowed some time for him to catch his bearings a bit and keep his head from spinning around and around.

He knew where he was. Or at least he knew he was at the battlefield chosen by his brother, he knew that at any moment he would need to be fighting for his victory.

Though Belphegor felt like he could just lay there on the cold ground and fall back asleep he pushed himself up, struggling to his feet. He had not waited long enough for the feeling in his body to return, but he wanted to speed up the process.

And he wanted to face his brother. He stretched his fingers as he wobbled a little on his feet, trying to chase away the tingling sensation.

"Now, now brother," The cruel voice echoed around the large stone room, slippery with a disgusting joy. "Don't push yourself, you've been injured!"

Belphegor whipped toward the voice eyes dancing between shadows and light trying to find where his brother was hiding.

Then he found him, his brother was lounging in a throne like chair, grinning idiotically at him. Belphegor frowned, hands clenching into fists. His brother's grin just stretched.

How come? Belphegor wanted to ask. "How are you still living?"

Instead he said, "You're looking well."  
Rasiel's grin widened. "I know, to bad I can't say the same for you! Are your wounds still hurting?"

"No." Belphegor glared at his brother, giving him a smile. "Not at all! I feel ready for a fight."

"Good." Rasiel lifted his hand, Belphegor's crown glinting in his grip. "Good, I was hoping you would be ready." Rasiel twirled the crown in his hand. "I was thinking maybe we could have a match over this." He tossed the crown toward Belphegor. It clattered at his feet. "Our little game was never resolved was it?"

Belphegor stepped on the rim of the crown, making it swing onto its side, feeling the soft thump of its tip against his leg. He smirked at Rasiel.

"No, we did not. Judging by the last time though, I will definitely win."

Rasiel chuckled. "The last time? The last time when you slashed me up with your knives and left me for dead?" His chuckles turned to laughter.

"I killed you that time." Belphegor growled, narrowing his eyes at Rasiel. In the future he had been raised by Byakuran, right? So this time…

"You are to naïve Bel." Rasiel clucked his tongue at him, smile still large as ever. "You had not finished the job completely, Olgert brought me back." Belphegor frowned, remembering the silent butler who used to be his butler.

Really? Such a man could do such a feat? But then, Belphegor was sure he should not be too surprised. Belphegor had seen so many strange powers, had seen Olgert himself wielding a box weapon, who knew what powers Olgert had control over.

"Well then," Belphegor's lips widened in a cheerful smirk. "This time I will be sure to end both yours and Olgert's life! We can finally end this."

Rasiel snickered. "I'll enjoy this brother, finally feeling the tips of my knives digging into your flesh." His smile grew larger. "Though I had wished to gloat over you more, maybe torture you, humiliate you, a bit when letting you recover from those injuries," Rasiel sighed with disappointment.

Belphegor raised an eyebrow. So that was it, Rasiel had set off those bombs, though he had not expected Vongola to take him in.

How cowardly.

"Oh well," Rasiel steepled his fingers against his lips and chuckled a little. "I will still be able to gloat of my victory to Haru!"

Belphegor's smile fell. He knew he was being bated; Rasiel's smile grew as Belphegor frowned. But he _had_ to know.

"Where is Haru?"

"Safe enough for now." Rasiel waved his hand in the air as if Haru's well being was of no concern. "In a cell somewhere, I'm not quite sure where Olgert locked her up."

"What do you plan to do?"  
Rasiel laughed. "Why Belphegor, a man gets bored. She'll be good sport."

Belphegor's hands clenched, he glowered at Rasiel. "You will not lay a finger on Haru, she is mine."

"My, my Belphegor!" Rasiel smirked at his brother, a secret joke hidden behind it. "I didn't know you had gone so soft! Is that concern? Jealousy? Worry?" Rasiel's smile slowly grew. "Love?"

Belphegor glared at his brother, standing in silence, allowing no reaction to show from his fuming heart. Rasiel still laughed.

"You are weak, because of her."  
Belphegor kicked his foot up, the crown sailing up into the air; he caught it and pushed it back onto his head. The weight of it flamed the anger in his heart. He burst forward, running low to the ground, wishing he had some knives.

He did not know what he planned to do, how he planned to attack. But he was a genius he would think of something.

He just knew he had to do _something._

Rasiel smiled.

* * *

Haru was desperate to get out. She kept close to the door, jiggling the door handle trying to push against the door, but it was locked and just too strong!

Olgert had not take her to the prison her overactive mind conjured up, tiny cell with scruffs of straw lying around, dank and dark with water dripping, the scurries and beady eyes of rats the only company. No this 'prison' was much worse.

It was a room.

A lushly furnished room. Animal skins carpeting the floor, delicate figures of silver and gold were littered around the room, each set with precious jewels. A multitude of heavy drapes covered the windows keeping any light from coming in, candles were scattered throughout the room, keeping it lit. A fire roared in the hearth, adding to the light and keeping the room warm. A desk near the fire was overflowing with papers each held down by expensive looking paperweights.

A bedroom.

What worried Haru the most was not the luxury of her 'prison' but the large bed that nearly filled it, overflowing with pillows.

What did Rasiel plan exactly? Her imagination conjured up a disgusting picture of what was to come that made her shiver and press closer to the door. Haru did not want to stay and find out.

She stood there for a while, shivering a bit, hands clenched on the door. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she tried to talk some sense into herself.

"C-come on Haru…" Haru whispered, reverting back to how she addressed herself in her younger years, trying to voice what her heart was telling her. "H-Haru can get out of this! Haru's practiced for this, she knows what to do! Finally all those years of cosplay will pay off!"

And she knew they would, her little pep talk was already jogging memories, ideas, thoughts. She knew she had to escape, before anyone came back to the room. To escape…

She had cosplayed as a thief once, she had looked up all sorts of random information about thieves (mainly fictitious stories about them), and they had _always_ been entering and escaping through windows.

Haru rushed to the window, pushing aside the heavy drapes, there were so many! Finally she found the ornate window hiding behind them. It was dark out, night, Haru squinted her eyes to try and see through the thick glass. What she saw was not very helpful. It was a _long_ way down, with sharp rocks jutting up toward the crumbling rock walls, the castle type building was built beside a deep trench, so though the room Haru was in was not really all that far off the ground, it might as well have been.

Tying the blankets and sheets together was out of the question.

What next? Haru raked her mind, surveying the room. The only other option for escape (other than the chimney which Haru would save for drastic measures only) was the door.

Unlocking the lock.

Haru began to explore the nick-nacks, the very expensive looking nick-nacks, for any key, any long pointy object that she could unlock the door with. She rummaged through the sheaves of paper, tossing aside anything that was not usable. Something winked at her from underneath the papers and she hurriedly pushed the papers aside.

It was a small silver dagger, looking more like a very large needle than a dagger. Haru lifted it up from the stacks of papers on the desk and held it up for closer inspection. It was a beautiful deadly weapon. The hilt was silver inlaid with some sort of blue gem.

It would suffice. Haru rushed back to the door, kneeling down beside it. She lifted the dagger up, the very tip just small enough to fit. She pushed it in, jiggling it around.

She had never picked a lock before, but she had heard about it, probably more than the average person. When she was younger she had even made a cosplay outfit for a burglar, including a lock pick.

However hearing about lock picking and actually doing it were two very different things. Haru jiggled the dagger in the lock, trying to remember all the knowledge she had gained about lock picking. If she ever needed that knowledge it was definitely now.

She was about ready to throw the dagger across the room in frustration and resort to the chimney when she was rewarded for all her hard efforts by a click. Haru sat silent for a moment, waiting to see if Olgert had heard it.

And partly too excited to see if she had actually unlocked the door.

There was no noise, save the pop and crackle from the fire. Haru slowly drew out the thin dagger, movements slow and steady. Grasping the handle to the door she drew it down, opening the door painstakingly slow.

When she had opened it a crack she pressed her face against the door frame, peeking out.

She could not see much, just a bit of the wall outside the door. But Olgert was not there.

Opening the door wide enough to slip out Haru carefully did so, then crept down the hallway, dagger still held in her hand. She glanced nervously around the hall, at the doorways and the adjacent halls, expecting Olgert to appear any second.

She tried to retrace their steps from the 'prison room' to the room she had first woken up in. It was difficult, her mind had remembered nothing of the hallways after she had been told of Belphegor's… 'feelings'.

A shout from behind quickened Haru's pace, she struggled to remember the path, throwing carefulness to the wind. She ran now, her feet pounding on the stones that echoed down the halls.

The blade glinted in the candle light, but it was just for show. Haru did not know how to wield it.

She needed to find Belphegor.

* * *

_So Haru's escaped her 'prison' and Belphegor is about to fight Rasiel! I wonder what's going to happen next! Actually... no I don't, I know what I have planned :p_

_Thanks to the reviewers! You guys make me want to write more! : **Mew of Fire, Tsuki-chan93, airi-07, Anna-chan...**(There! Happy now? Did I finally appease you?)**, lemoncherrylove** (Who holds me in to high regard!)**, Katsura2343, Rudolf Rayquaza, **and last but NOT least, **leogirl321**!_

_Until next time!_


	15. Those Weak Emotions

_Hope this chapter is exciting enough and isn't anti-climatic... oh, just read it -.-_

* * *

Droplets of blood splattered onto the stone floor. Belphegor grit his teeth gingerly swiping the blood at his cheek. Frenzy had already set in, a fire burned within him, burned to be quenched by the red water of revenge.

Belphegor gave a wheezing chuckle, taking a deep breath though it shot pain through his ribs. Rasiel sat in the throne, three knives, long and pointed, held in his hands. He smiled, chuckling at Belphegor.

Belphegor was loosing terribly. His ribs throbbed with pain, every breath sending a new burst of pain blossoming through him and his right arm ached. His body was not healed well enough to engage in such a battle.

Their was a flash of light, Belphegor ducked just in time as the three knives Rasiel had been holding flashed over his head. Belphegor chided himself for not catching the knives, but his body groaned in protest, weakening, even the frenzy that was keeping him going was slowly melting away into nothingness.

Rasiel was toying with him; Belphegor could sense it, in the attacks, in the way he was chuckling. Belphegor hated him even more because of that. Belphegor was sure he could kill Rasiel.

But he was loosing.

Belphegor knew it. Rasiel knew it.

Belphegor gritted his teeth in annoyance, straightening up and glairing at Rasiel, trying to read his next moves. He had to kill his brother, to finish him off. He was stronger than him.

He was the genius, always had been, his brother was usurper.

Except now Rasiel had the upper hand, Belphegor was still injured.

Rasiel threw two knives; Belphegor watched them for a second before jumping out of the way, running in a wide circle as his brother continued to throw more of the sharp knives his way.

"What a game of cat and mouse!" Rasiel broke out into a round of insane laughed.

Belphegor slid to a stop, grabbing up a fallen knife, he held it in between his fingers, eyeing up his brother for the best time to throw it.

"Going a little slow brother." Rasiel paused his attacks, flipping a knife absently. "You sure you are fine?"

"Don't get to confident brother." Belphegor kept his gaze locked with Rasiel's, and smirked. He threw the knife directly at Rasiel. "I'm not done yet."

"Neither am I brother." Rasiel moved suddenly, watching with boredom as the knife flashed past him. "Really, is that all the 'genius' could come up with?"  
Belphegor paid him no heed, rushing forward in the split second Rasiel was occupied with ducking from the knife. He wanted to get closer to his brother; nothing was being accomplished by just ducking from Rasiel's attacks.

Rasiel smirked as he watched Belphegor race forward, full of confidence.

The thought that he would be killed first entered his mind.

What would happen if Rasiel killed him? Not much, there was no one that would mourn him. No one left back in his homeland, no one in Vongola, all the Varia would only be annoyed at the inconvenience of his death.

Not that he cared if no one mourned for him.

There was only one thing, only one, terrible that would happen.

Rasiel would have his way with Haru.

Sharp pain blossomed at his side, Belphegor jerked to the side, stumbling. A blood red knife clattered to the ground behind him, Rasiel smirked. Belphegor glanced down at his side, crimson staining his shirt, hiding the cut along his side.

Belphegor stared, unable to take his eyes from the deep red staining his shirt. Sweat beaded on his forehead, the world swayed ever so slightly.

When? When had he been vulnerable enough to not even notice the knife flashing his way?

"Careful brother." Rasiel chuckled. "Though, we both knew it would end this way."

Belphegor opened his mouth into a wide smile, a strangled laugh crackling out filled with rage. He was an idiot! And idiot…

Rasiel stood over him, a shadow of the past.  
Belphegor would kill him. He would.

Belphegor lunged; throwing away all restraints of his body, all cares for his life. Only one other time had he gone to such extents, only one other time did he have to throw away so much to win.

When he was fighting the Vongola Storm Guardian.

Rasiel was nothing compared to him.

Rasiel was taken by surprise at Belphegor's sudden lunge unable to react before Belphegor wrapped his thin hands around Rasiel's neck, knocking him back against the throne. Rasiel grunted, struggling under Belphegor, Belphegor held on tightly, refusing to let go laughed flowing from his frenzied attack. Even though Belphegor's arm pulsed in pain Belphegor did not feel it, he only felt the feel of his fingers pressing tighter and tighter against Rasiel's pale neck.

Rasiel tried to wriggle out of the tight hold, shaking this way and that, but it was useless. Golden bangs shifted back and forth giving glimpses of panicked eyes.

Oh yes, those glimpses made Belphegor press harder.

Pain.

Belphegor's grip loosened at the shock of the hot pain that flashed through his mind. Taking advantage of the moment Rasiel punched Belphegor in the stomach and pushed him away. Belphegor stumbled back, gingerly reaching for the area the pain was spreading from.

A dagger Rasiel had kept hidden was sunk deep in Belphegor's side, puncturing nothing vital but a wound great enough to turn Belphegor's vision blurry and make his head pound. Blood poured from the wound.

Rasiel pushed himself back into a sitting position; hand against his throat, guttural chuckles filled with panic escaped his lips. He reached into his pocket, drawing out another knife.

So, Rasiel planned to end the game. Belphegor smirked; now that Rasiel knew that Belphegor could win of course he would finish the game. With a bit of sadistic humor Belphegor laughed, he would probably do the same.

"Belphegor!" A door hidden in the shadows of the room opened suddenly, dim light from behind it chasing away the shadows around the door. Rasiel and Belphegor both turned in unison.

Haru pushed the door open, eyes wide with fear and terror. Belphegor heart chilled, Haru was scared.

Because of Rasiel.

He would kill him.

"Belphegor!" Her voice held a hope in it, a joy at having found him. She threw something toward him; it flew through the air end over end glinting in the dim light.

It clattered onto the floor by Belphegor's feet.

"Olgert!" Rasiel yelled, his voice still sounding confident, as if he had already won. "Get the girl!"  
Belphegor dropped to his knees, picking up the object Haru had thrown. A dagger, a thin needle like one, sharp and double edged, almost like a knife, but longer and able to do much more damage.

Belphegor glanced at Haru, who had paused at the doorway, seeming unsure what to do. What did she want him to do?

While he did not know the answer to that question Belphegor did know what he wanted to do.

Belphegor pushed forward, holding the dagger's blade against his arm, the tip lightly touching just below his elbow.

Rasiel threw a knife, the razor edge cutting Belphegor's cheek. Belphegor did not flinch, even as another knife cut his shoulder.

Rasiel might have though he won, but the out come was still undecided.

Another knife dug into Belphegor's shoulder a second snipping his side. The throws were getting more panicked, Rasiel was corned, escape blocked by Belphegor and the large back chair. Belphegor jumped up from his low run, blade flashing in the light of the doorway.

He was merely inches from Rasiel, and a terror filled Rasiel's eyes. In one swift motion Belphegor flipped the knife around, point held out toward Rasiel.

He fell down, Rasiel tried to block with the knife, the sound of clanging metal killed the room. Rasiel grunted, keeping the blade from slicing his throat.

Belphegor slipped his hand from the hilt of the dagger and ducked down, Rasiel was thrown off balance by the sudden relieve in pressure. The blade clanged against the floor skittering near where Haru still stood at the doorway. Using the single moment of vulnerability Belphegor tore the dagger from his side and sliced it through Rasiel's throat.

Rasiel's gaze met his, his eyes full of hatred, anger, rage, and defeat.

Belphegor looked back, watching as the life drained from his brothers eyes, the weight of his defeat finally settling down on him. He had finished it.

"Goodbye brother." Belphegor whispered as Rasiel fell to the floor with a thud.

Finally dead.

"B…Bel…" Haru's voice was weak, scared. Belphegor slowly turned. She sat at the entrance of the door, face ashen, eyes wide, filled with fear, terror, yet relief. "Bel…" She whispered.

Belphegor frowned. Seeing her there, so shaken, stirred something inside him. What he did not know, but the feelings were disgusting ones and he wanted to shred them all to pieces and never feel them again. Yet those feelings could not be completely weak, they were the reason Belphegor had gathered himself to defeat Rasiel one last time...

But now, looking at the shivering form of Haru the emotions were nothing but weak.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

_So... thoughts?_

_Thanks for the reviews!: _**_Rudolf Rayquaza, Mew of Fire, Namimoro _**_(so... a stalker is revealed!)_**_, Tsuki-chan93, leogirl321, narlha_**_(thanks for reviewing!)_**_, jrlrock _**_(thanks for two reviews!)_**_, lemoncherrylove_**_, _**_Black Orchid_**_ (it's nice to know that people are recommending my story!)_


	16. Rollercoaster of Emotions

_Again... I hope this isn't anticlimactic or to quick paced... eh it was kind of hard to write, Haru's emotions change so quickly its hard to capture them all -.- Why do you have to be so emotional Haru?_

* * *

The thin blade Haru had supplied Belphegor with, slipped from his hand. It almost seemed to fall in slow motion, twirling around and catching a few rays of light and glinting, making the blood staining the blade seem all the more darker. It fell on the corps with a soft thud.

Haru felt cold, eyes glued to the man who had up until that moment been her captor.

Red blood, it pooled around Rasiel, his life's blood slipping away. So easy. His death had been so quick, just a flick of the wrist and… Haru felt cold, hollow, empty.

Scared.

Haru tore her eyes away from the corpse, her stomach twisted and she feared she would throw up. She latched her eyes on Belphegor, refusing to look back down at Rasiel.

"Bel…" She whispered, not sure what to say, how to feel. She was safe, she would be safe, but only because Belphegor had killed. Belphegor had ended a life.

Belphegor remained quiet, though Haru yearned for him to say something, anything! Just to end that disturbing sense of death that hung in the room.

But he was silent, watching her. He had many wounds, what worried Haru the most was the wound on his right side, much to near his old would for her liking and still bleeding heavily.

"Y-you shouldn't take life lightly." Haru mumbled, half afraid of what exactly that dark gaze Belphegor gave her meant. "You just can't go around… killing…"

Belphegor clenched a hand; Haru expected some kind of retort.

But…  
Belphegor ran forward, scooping up a stray knife as he ran. Straight toward Haru.

Haru shrieked, arms flying up over her head and hunkering down trying to protect herself. Haru felt him jump over her, a cry coming from behind.

Haru stiffened, knowing Belphegor had just killed again. Olgert, Rasiel's man. With Rasiel's death Haru had completely forgotten about Olgert. Now it did not matter, there was no one else. She was safe now, and to an extent Haru did feel safe, the threat of what Rasiel planned no longer hovered above her.

But she was weak. The two deaths pressed on her, and she could not help but feel sorry for Rasiel and Olgert, even if they were evil. But only to an extent, they had planned evil things.

"W-we should go…" Haru shakily stood, feeling drained off all energy, just wanting a warm blanket to wrap around herself and hide beneath. She turned to faze Belphegor, feeling a little foolish for thinking he would try and kill her too. Her emotions were just getting the better of her. "Tsuna-san is probably wor-"

Belphegor grabbed her shoulder, roughly drawing him close to him. He reached up quickly, his hand wrapping around her throat.

"Belphegor!" Haru gasped, eyes widening with fear. Was he really going to kill her? Blood was on his hands, it felt sticky and disgusting against her throat, the scars on his cheeks continued to bleed, droplets slipping down his cheeks to his large smile.

From the corner of her eyes Haru noted the two corpses.

Belphegor was capable of killing.

He pushed her back ramming her against the wall. "Be-Belphegor!" Haru rasped out, panic rising within her. His grip tightened, a smile spreading larger across his face.

"We can't have that." He mumbled, more to himself than to Haru. Haru gasped, the pressure of his fingers tightening, her head pounding, growing dizzy. Panic rose within her, and even more than that… betrayal.

Why was he killing her? She flailed, legs kicking at him, trying to pry off his fingers. But he held tight.

Haru slipped, legs buckling beneath her, sliding down along the wall. Belphegor followed, kneeling down close to her.

His fingers stayed tight, he would kill her this time.

He really would.

"Bel…" Haru pushed out, it hurt. It hurt… though they had never been 'friends' in the typical sense of the word they were still allies, didn't that mean anything to Belphegor?

His smile slowly fell, his mouth opening slightly as if a little shocked.

"Please… Bel…"

His body went ridged.  
Suddenly he let go, Haru gasped in air trying to fill her lungs as much as she could with oxygen.

Before she had time to fill her lungs up a second time Belphegor leaned forward, mouth pressing against hers.

Haru's eyes widened in shock, her emotions dipping further into confusion, her heart beat drummed in her chest. She pushed against him pressing her hands against his chest. He merely grabbed her hands and used them to pull her closer to him. Warmth swept through her, Haru knew she was beet red. Haru struggled a little more beneath Belphegor trying to escape the unasked for kiss.

Belphegor refused.

He broke the kiss for a breath. Haru gasped in air, trying to get what oxygen she needed before Belphegor pressed his lips once more against hers in a kiss.

He was as sadistic as ever, his kiss nothing gentle. Haru squeezed her eyes shut, a tear slipped down her cheek. Emotions raged inside of her, some of which Haru was to ashamed to admit to ever feeling. But at the forefront was confusion, not to Belphegor's actions but to what she felt.

Haru was shaking, shivering, she did not mean to but she could not help it. She could feel Belphegor frown as he pulled back, his grip on her wrists tightening.

He remained before her, his breath heady as he panted to regain his breath, Haru's chest heaved as she tried to fill her oxygen depraved lungs. She opened her eyes but refused to meet Belphegor's eyes.

"Heh." Belphegor gave a little chuckle and he leaned away from Haru, letting her wrists free. "Your first kiss?"

Haru clenched her first, turning a glare to Belphegor, he was smiling.

Slap!

Haru had not meant to slap him; the thought had never crossed her mind. It was only after, her hand stinging after the contact still raised and Belphegor's head tilted slightly to the side already turning red, that Haru even realized she had hit him.

"Ah…"

Belphegor looked shocked; he gingerly pressed his fingers against his cheek.

"I…" Haru was about to apologize before she realized that _Belphegor_ should be the one to apologize, he was the one to abruptly kiss her in such a rude manner.

"Peasant!" His voice was dangerously low. "You dare touch the prince in such a manner!"

"What!" Haru's anger got the better of her. "How do I dare? You deserve it!"

"Me? I did nothing wrong!"

"You… you inconsiderate bastard!" Haru wanted to scream and shout and yell, how could this…lunatic act in such an annoying way. And after kissing her like he did. "You are the most insufferable man I have ever met! I just want to-"

"Shi…" As Haru continued to rant and rave about all the things terrible about Belphegor the man in question began to laugh. "Shishishi!"

"What are you laughing at?" Haru slammed her hands on the ground between where the two were sitting.

"Idiot." Belphegor flicked her head and stood, still giving chuckles. A smile was on his lips, but not like his other smiles. This one almost seemed… soft... loving?

Haru wanted to smack herself for letting her eyes linger on Belphegor's lips.

"We should call Vongola." Belphegor walked over to the throne that had been moved into the room, pushing aside the cushions as if looking for something. "We need to be picked up."

Haru watched him as he looked around the room, searching for something. What had just happened? He had kissed her, roughly, and now he was acting like nothing had happened.

What was with him!

Haru was still reeling over all that had just happened, her poor emotions having just gone on a rollercoaster, with Belphegor all to blame. Too many things had happened in such a short time and though Haru would rather forget everything her mind lingered on the kiss.

Not what her first kiss should have been like.

It should have been with someone like Tsuna, someone soft and gentle. Not someone as sadistic and cruel as Belphegor.

Why had he kissed her?

Belphegor knelt down next to Olgert, patting his jacket pocket and smirking. He pulled out a thin electronic device and began to tap on it. A cell phone?

"There," He said triumphantly, standing up quickly. "I called Vongola they…"

Haru slowly stood, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. Her heart was still beating a little fast, and she now wanted all the more to just wrap up and sleep. Sleep for a long while.

"They should be…" Belphegor's voice dipped away, he frowned.

"B-Belphegor?" Haru questioned apprehensively.

Belphegor collapsed, his head making a sickening thud against the stone floor.

"Belphegor!" Haru was surprised at the worry that welled up inside of her as she rushed over to Belphegor, carefully rolling him onto his back.

He was alive, but unconscious. Haru noted his wounds, still bleeding.

He needed attention.

Haru picked up the device Belphegor had found, looking at the screen. It flashed a red dot over a location, a random spot in the forest; a string of numbers was under the location.

The secret Vongola base.

So he had sent them a message.

Haru breathed a sigh of relief, they would be there soon. They would take care of Belphegor.

Haru let out a deep sigh, placing the device on the floor, keeping her eyes away from Olgert. She felt drained, and she was glad that as soon as Vongola got there she would not have to do any work. She could, hopefully after all the questioning was done, have some time to herself to think over all that had happened, the two deaths and… the kiss.

Haru sat back on her heals, then reached forward, brushing aside Belphegor's bangs.

Her lips felt hot, the feeling of Belphegor's lips on hers still there. The moment replayed itself in her mind; she wished she could have seen Belphegor's eyes at that moment.

To see his true intentions.

She had not liked the kiss; it was to rough, to forceful. But… Belphegor had said he had not known how to be gentle. Had he been trying to be gentle? Had he been trying to show her love? Trying to love her?

Haru jerked her hand away, Belphegor's bangs sliding back into place. What was she thinking! Belphegor was so confusing. On one hand it seemed he hated her, always being cruel and argumentative with her, but then on the other hand he was more open with her than anyone else, and, as Olgert had pointed out, she _was_ still alive.

So Belphegor loved her.

But what did she feel for him?

*A thump came from behind, tearing Haru's thoughts from the dangerous path they were heading down. She perked up a little, unsure if she was just hearing things or...

"I will kill him."

Haru went cold.

* * *

_* This is where I added some stuff after uploading it, see the next chapters note up top to get the reason why I added some stuff, also the not below about Olgert will be addressed in the next chapter._

_Hmm... when I was editing this I got to the part when Olgert died and I though... what if he didn't die? What if he became the protagonist... and I almost (ALMOST being the keyword) was going to expound on the story and make it longer and then I though... nah, let's not, I already have way to much to do with school, I already have the story coming to a conclusion, and I just don't want to come up with more of story for Olgert and motives and all this other junk... even as I was thinking this I was already coming up with further ideas... curse a writers brain! I'll just have to keep those ideas for what I have in store for Mukuro and Chrome :3_

_Thanks to: (for reviewing of coarse!) _**_Slick1290, Mew of Fire, leogirl321, Ciry, Tsuki-chan93, Namimoro _**_(My very own stalker!), _**_jrlrock, narlha, lemoncherrylove, xXClouDyXx, Cristinne_**_, and _**_Katy Starcatcher_**_ (Another lazy person!)... hmmm... am I forgetting anyone? I think not :D_


	17. Acting on Instincts

_(*)All right then... guess I can't stifle my own ideas. You know what I said last chapter about getting ideas for making the story longer, with Olgert not dying then and stuff like that? Well... my ideas kept pushing themselves to the forefront of my mind concerning this story and I realized that I wasn't that big of a fan of the ending I had planned so... I let the ideas have their way a little and added a bit more into the story. In order to do that I changed a little bit of the ending of the last chapter so I could have a better transition between last chapter and this chapter, so if you're interested go see the changed ending but its not necessary to._

_So... lucky you guys I guess you get an extra chapter!_

* * *

"I will kill him."

The dark voice echoed through the large room, though spoken in a low whisper. Haru froze, heart pounding in her chest, the sound of her blood rushing in her veins filling her ears, she stared straight ahead petrified in fear.

No… how…

Belphegor had killed him, she had seen his dead body lying on the ground, and Belphegor had taken the electronic device from him. He had definitely been dead; though Haru had tried to keep her gaze away from the dead body she knew that the wound had been a deep cut to the throat.

He had to be dead.

Haru knew that she should turn around, to see if he was actually alive, but she could not draw herself to do it, afraid of what she might see.

Haru bit her lip, taking a shaky breath meant to steady her. It did not help. She was being silly. Olgert had to be dead, there was no way he could be alive, and what use would it be sitting there petrified by fear? What good would that do?

Still Haru trembled slightly as she forced herself to turn around.

Dark angry eyes glared down at her, at Belphegor.

Air filled Haru's lungs as she gasped in, a little squeak following the inhalation.

How could he be alive! Belphegor had definitely killed him!

"I will kill him," Olgert muttered again, murderous glare set on the unconscious Belphegor. Haru sat beside Belphegor's body ridged with fear and terror as her mind tried to figure out how Olgert could possibly still be alive. "For once again injuring Rasiel-sama."

Red blood had dried on his throat, some still glistening and fresh, but there was no flow as if the injury had suddenly been healed.

"How…" Haru breathed out, staring at the line of blood where the slash had been. "How?"

For the first time Olgert's gaze slid to Haru, still as full as hatred as it had been for Belphegor.

"Naive girls should stay out of the way and hope they are not killed." He growled, narrowing his eyes slightly at her.

Haru remained still, silent; her hands curled into fists fingernails pressing hard against her palms.

"Do you really expect a prince to have a body guard who could be taken down so easily?" Olgert scoffed, as he spoke he bent down and picked up the dagger Belphegor had used to kill him and inspected it. "I have powers Belphegor was not aware of; I do not die easily…" His gaze snapped up from the knife to Haru's fear filled eyes. "And I know of powers that defy the laws of this world."

It felt as if the world was narrowing, Haru could not break eye contact with Olgert. She just stared, looking into his eyes, they were filled with rage and hate and anger and a brewing power Haru did not understand.

Death.

It stared at her, menacing and laughing with glee to watch her spirit writhe in fear.

And not just her, it enjoyed the thought of taking Belphegor into its icy grip.

Haru had contemplated her death at Rasiel's hand, she had been afraid of it when separated from Belphegor. But she had never fully accepted that Belphegor could die, of course he could have and she was worried for him but… he always could win, he was strong, much stronger than her, of course he would rescue them both. But… that was not true anymore; he lay unconscious beside Haru completely helpless.

Olgert stood but kept eye contact with Haru walking steadily nearer. Haru was frozen, her heart cried out for her to move, to fire back, to clash her willful spirit against Olgert's determined one.

But she could not.

Olgert stood before her, the blood stained knife held in one hand.

"You're in the way." He raised his hand then heavily backhanded her across the cheek. Haru's head jerked to the side, her body falling after. She crashed to the floor, letting out a pained gasp as she landed on the cold hard floor.

She lay, panting, trying to regain her breath and forget the piercing stare of ultimate hate that filled Olgert's eyes.

"Now."

Haru put a hand to her pulsing cheek and pushed herself up off the floor. Her back was turned to Olgert; she could not tell what he was doing.

She wanted to lie down, to forget the whole thing, to wait until Tsuna arrived and saved her.

But…

Haru squeezed her eyes shut; pushing back the tears that threatened to roll out. What was this? This was not her. She would not just lie down and wait for someone to rescue her. What happened to the righteous fire that burned within her, surely it should be burning now. Forget the strange things that had happened and who cared about how much power Olgert did truly have.

Haru had her own power.

Haru turned forcing herself to once again face Olgert.

A hot flash spread through her body at what she saw. Olgert poised over Belphegor, knife held aloft, anger burning in his eyes. Belphegor still laid unconscious, lips slightly parted and his breath stirring his bangs.

So… weak…

Right now Belphegor needed Haru's help. Now it was Haru's turn to save them both.

Haru acted on instinct, on feelings she did not quite understand, on impulses that made her feel things she had never felt before. She acted because if she did not…

"Die!" Olgert shouted and slashed the knife downward toward Belphegor's throat.

Clothes ripped, flesh was torn, red blood slipped from the slash and oozed down the soft skin.

Haru breathed heavily. The knife dropped to the floor with a clatter.

"Why you!" Olgert growled. Haru ignored him, clenching her teeth against the pain. She had jumped, for reasons unknown to her, but she had to protect Belphegor, she always had to protect those who were helpless. It was part of her.

She knelt, arms spread out as if to form a shield between Olgert and Belphegor, the knife aimed at Belphegor's throat slashed down her now bloody back.

She had never been seriously hurt before. Not like this.

"You." Olgert grabbed her hair and yanked her back, away from Belphegor. Haru let out a little yip of pain before smothering any cries. She had to be strong now, she had leapt into the fire, she would have to let it devour her now.

"You little…!" Olgert growled and kneed Haru in the side. Haru closed her eyes, ignoring the pain. "I'll kill you first!"

Haru knew that if she did not fight back she would be killed. Olgert continued to knee her side, his grip on her hair tightening as he dragged her upward. Haru tried to struggle, but it hurt so much she knew she would not last long.

A shot rang out. Bang!

There was silence, no movement came from Olgert. Haru kept her eyes shut, uncertain she could take another drastic turn of events.

Olgert's arm went slack, his grip on Haru's hair loosening. Haru fell with a thud back beside Belphegor, using his chest as a support to remain sitting. There was a thud behind Haru.

Had Olgert been shot?

Haru opened her eyes, looking at the wall for a moment.

Shot… but not dead?

Haru turned, trying to prepare herself for whatever the scene might be.

Olgert lay on the floor, red blood pooling from his chest, his wild eyes were open and still filled with rage. But was he truly dead?

Haru's eyes slowly moved up, to where the shot had come from.

Standing in the door, smoking gun still held in his outstretched hand, was Tsuna. He wore a serious expression and watched Olgert carefully for any signs of movement.

"Tsuna-san…" Haru murmured, not completely believing that he had arrived.

Was the nightmare over?

"Haru-chan!" Basil brushed past Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto following. "Haru-chan are you all right!"

Haru blinked. So… the nightmare was over? Her grip tightened on Belphegor's chest. It was… over…

Haru breathed out a sigh and smiled before collapsing onto Belphegor's chest.

It was too much, all the pain, the events of the last few hours, the raging emotions; it was just too much, even for a determined and strong willed individual like her.

Haru just wanted to sleep for a long while. As she slipped into unconsciousness she was just aware of two things.

Her head was on Belphegor's chest, and they were taking her away from him.

* * *

_Should I explain my thoughts on Olgert more? ... Guess I should... as you know Olgert wasn't all that big a part of Reborn (neither was Rasiel...) He was just kind of there and then died... In my story he was the one who brought Rasiel back to life after Belphegor 'killed' him, he delved into the 'super powers' of the world that 'defied the laws of the world' to save Rasiel. In my mind in order to be the body guard/valet/butler of a prince one would have to be strong, not just some weakling, especially when dealing with abnormal powers like Rasiel and Belphegor would be dealing with, so I thought that Olgert had to be more powerful then we let on... so I gave him regeneration. I know, it isn't cannon but I needed Olgert to have not died and so... I made him stronger!_

_So... tell me what you think of this extra, it was not originally intended for the story at all so I'm not sure if it interrupts the flow at all... tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for the reviews!: _**_Mew of Fire_**_, _**_Range of hues of color occuring between red and blue Slang for someone who is psychotic of psychopathic Loosely any of various other aquatic animals, lemoncherrylove, narlha, Rudolf Rayquaza, Tsuki-chan93 _**_(Why is everyone so lazy!)_**_, leogirl321, Namimoro, jrlrock, _**_and _**_MooNLeSS MiDNiGHT_**


	18. Their Complicated Feelings

_Just read..._

* * *

Haru woke groggily, staring up at the dimly lit ceiling of the room. Her head was foggy and worked slowly, filled with sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to push aside the sleep, trying to regain her senses and get her brain working again.

"Haru-chan."

Haru snapped her eyes back open and turned her head toward the voice.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru smiled happily at her friend, but was confused by the concerned look on Kyoko's face.

"Haru-chan… are you feeling all right?"

"Eh?" Haru frowned a little, but at Kyoko's words her body finally registered that there was a dull ache running up her back. "I'm feeling fine!" The dull ache was hardly enough to worry Kyoko about.

Kyoko's worry decreased her shoulders relaxing. "Good, the doctor stitched up your cut and bandaged it but you were still unconscious I… I got worried…"

Haru took in Kyoko's words slowly, her sleepy mind still trying to piece everything together.

"Kyoko-chan…" Haru began slowly, not quite sure if Kyoko would take the question as rude. "Why are you here?"

Kyoko frowned, a little of the worry coming back. "To act as your nurse, in a way, when I heard you got injured I wanted to come see you and since it is safe at the base now Tsuna-san allowed me to come…"

If she said anything more Haru did not hear it, the memories of everything that happened previous to Haru fainting flooded her mind as it finally woke up.

Haru sat straight up, covers falling down from her chest, she stared wide eyed at Kyoko, panic setting in.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko gasped. "Please, lay back down your ba-"

"Where is Belphegor?" Haru demanded, ignoring the pain that shot through her.

Kyoko stared at her. It took Haru a minute to realize the look in her eyes was shock. A blush heated Haru's face as she realized how her actions could be interpreted. She hadn't though before she acted, after remembering her first thought had been… Belphegor.

"He's fine," Kyoko replied slowly. "From what I know, the doctor stitched him up and last I heard he's still unconscious recovering in the hospital ward."

"O-oh." Haru bit the inside of her lip and twisted the edges of the blanket in her hand. She wanted to see him, to make sure for herself Kyoko was telling the truth. But that was absurd, why would Kyoko lie to her? And Belphegor was unconscious anyway. And… and why should she care so much?

"Please lie back down." Kyoko pleaded. Haru realized that she had just been staring out into the space and complied with Kyoko's wishes, lying back down. Her back did not hurt too much, but the pain thudded more heavily where Olgert's knife had slashed her.

"Why am I not in the hospital ward?" Haru questioned, her mind turning to the need to catch up on all that was happening.

"Because your wound was not too deep or serious and I thought it would be nicer for you to be in your own room then there."

Haru smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

Kyoko smiled back. "Of course."

"Where is everyone else?" Haru continued pressing for more information. "Ah, where is Fuuta-kun?"

"Everyone else is fine," Kyoko did not seem to mind answering all of Haru's questions, which was good for Haru because she had a lot of questions. "Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san took Olgert back to Vongola prison to try and get some information out of him, they should be back soon to question you and Belphegor-san as to what happened but I talked them into postponing it until both of you felt batter."

Haru sent Kyoko a thankful look and asked another question. "So, who's left at the base?"

"Well, Tsuna-san did get from Olgert that it was… Rasiel I think was his name, attacked the base so Tsuna-san drew most of the men back out of the base but he did keep a few just to be on the safe side, Giannini-san and Fuuta-kun are still here, and the doctor and Belphegor-san."

"I see." Haru was silent for a moment, putting the puzzle pieces back together. They all fit, she could imagine the events that followed her fainting. Haru sighed, as she saw it she was left at the base until Tsuna returned to interrogate Belphegor and her.

"Haru-chan, are you sure your all right?"

"Huh?" Haru drew herself away from her thoughts and returned that attention back to her friend.

Kyoko sighed and stood up, looking down at Haru with worry in her eyes again. "You should get some rest, you look tired."

"I told you, I'm fine!"

"You should still get some rest." Haru did not offer any refutes. "PH-1 will look after you, just to make sure your safe."

Kyoko motioned down to where PH-1 sat at her leg. Haru smiled fondly at the little robot, she had not realized how much she missed the little thing after being forced to leave it when she left the base.

Who knows how helpful the thing could have been against Olgert and Rasiel.

"Do you want anything else?" Kyoko asked, Haru shook her head. "Then get some rest, I'll be in the laundry room if you need me."  
A pang swept through Haru at the simple statement, Kyoko turned and left not seeing the weight her few words carried for Haru.

Kyoko was now doing what had been Haru's job.

Haru watched the door slide shut behind Kyoko.

Was she needed anymore? Tsuna did not like her; Haru had known that for a long time, he had chosen Kyoko over her. Kyoko was needed by Tsuna and the Guardians. She was no longer Belphegor's nurse.

Haru was not below working with others she enjoyed the time she worked alongside Kyoko and Chrome were perhaps her favorite times spent working, but now… now she felt like a third wheel. Kyoko and Chrome were needed by people, Haru… Haru was just tagging along. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for Mafia work.

Haru shook her head, realizing the pathetic thoughts she was thinking. She sighed closed her eyes, trying to think more pleasant thoughts.

The room was quite, and so empty. Though Haru was a bit tired she still could not fall asleep quickly. Haru had always hated lying in bed after waking up, she could not do it, and after waking up she would always jump out of bed and start her day proactive. But now she was forced to just lie there and try to sleep.

It was a little lonely being all alone in the room, Haru wished Kyoko hadn't left, or PH-1 could hold a conversation.

Would Belphegor be lonely when he woke up?

Haru opened her eyes, tossing the thought about in her head. Would he? Haru frowned and tried to push the thought from her mind. He was none of her concern anymore; she was freed from the burden of being his nurse.

That thought was not comforting.

When Haru tried to close her eyes again and fall asleep all she could see was blood, blood running down Belphegor's cheeks, blood staining his shirt and rolling off of it…

Haru sat up; she could not take it anymore! Curse her nurturing nature but she _needed_ to see Belphegor was fine herself, after all she went through for him she at least deserved to know that much.

There was no other reason.

Well… maybe one other…

Haru pushed down the covers and threw her legs over the side of the bed, she wore shorts and a light t-shirt, Haru glanced around the room and saw nothing more to cover up with. This would have to do.

PH-1 bumped against her foot, giving a questioning beep.

"PH-1," Haru spoke loud and clearly, an affirmative beep responded her words. "System override 221, stay where you are."

Another affirmative beep and PH-1's green blinking light faded away.

It would be better to speak with Belphegor alone than with PH-1, Haru was no longer afraid of him. He had so many chances to kill her and had not.

Why kill her now? And in such a weakened state?

Haru slid off the bed and slowly began to walk forward. The dull ache in her back became a little less dull but it was not a terrible pain, Haru could bare it.

Thankful the code to the door still worked, Haru glanced around the hall, there was no one. Stealthily, or at least slowly and carefully, Haru made her way to the hospital ward.

As she went she wondered what reason she had to go see Belphegor would win out.

* * *

Belphegor once again awakened in that terrible room, one he had spent way to much time in. The hospital ward.

He felt sore all over, his bare chest sporting all types of new bandages. He was tired of being hospital bound.

He sat up, not one to lie around in bed helplessly, wincing as sharp pain lanced through his body.

"Be careful." Belphegor smirked, turning toward Haru. She sat on a chair beside his bed, her gaze watching him closely. "You're injured."

She looked mad, and Belphegor could probably guess why. She looked confused as well, a feeling Belphegor could relate to.

"So, Vongola found us."

Haru nodded.

"And you gave them the story?"

Haru shook her head.

"Tsuna-san will be back in a day or two to interrogate us."

"Ts." Belphegor hissed then heaved a side the made him hurt even more. "That idiot, I'm not going to be interrogated by that guy! Why didn't you just tell them what happened?"

Haru was quite, her eyes downcast. Belphegor heart thudded in his chest, the sadness swimming behind her eyes jabbing him in anger.

"What happened?" He demanded, leaning over the edge of the bed nearer to her.

Haru stiffened and stood quickly stood, wincing as she did so.

"Haru." Belphegor quickly caught Haru's arm, leaning further than he would have wished. His vision grew a little blurry, his side throbbing in pain. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong!" Haru stammered and wriggled her hand about in his grip. "Let go!"

Belphegor frowned and pulled her roughly toward him. Haru jerked forward, a sharp cry of pain escaping her lips before she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth shut.

"Haru?" Belphegor stared up at her pained expression. "Were you injured?"

Haru slipped her hand out of Belphegor's loose grip and turned her back halfway to him. "Ah… uh… Olgert… Olgert was stronger than you expected him to be…"  
"I'll kill him." Anger boiled within Belphegor, more so than when he found out that Rasiel had captured Haru, more anger than he had ever felt. Olgert had dared injure his Haru.

Belphegor wrapped his arms around Haru's waist and pulled her down toward him. She fell with a yelp onto the bed against his chest.

"Where did he hurt you?" Belphegor demanded, anger still boiling within him.

"I-it's not that bad!" Haru tried to escape Belphegor's grasp but he just tightened his arms, which produced no information just another wince.

Her back then? Belphegor quickly released his hold and more roughly than needed pushed her forward and pulled down the neckline of her shirt.

"Belphegor!" Haru gasped, her neck going red, her face probably doubly red.

White bandages wrapped around her back.

Belphegor stared at disbelief, anger once again rising.

All of that to protect her and… and he had not been able to. Even though was a prodigy, a genius, a prince… he had failed protecting his little sun.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Huh?"

Belphegor frowned and pushed Haru forward, careful to avoid where he had seen the bandages covering. "Nothing, go give a full report to Tsuna, I don't want to talk to him."

"What am I," Haru snapped suddenly turning around on the bed and facing him, eyes flashing in anger. "To you, a game? A toy? Why exactly did you kiss me?"

Belphegor blinked. "A game? In a way I guess. A toy, in a way too."

Haru glared at him. "I'm not to be take lightly, I might not be that strong bu-"

"But more I guess." Belphegor cut her off and shrugged. "I don't know draw your own conclusions as to why I kissed you."

"You just can't kiss me!" Haru cried in outrage, Belphegor just tilted his head to the side and gave a little chuckle. "You can't!" Haru leaned forward, anger clouding her rational thinking.  
"Why not?"

"Y-you just can't do that!"

Belphegor was confused. "Why not? You want to kiss me now." Haru's eyes widened as she realized how close her face was to Belphegor, she quickly backed away to the end of the bed. "You love me." She did love him, right?

"I do not!" Haru blushed. "I told you that!"  
Belphegor frowned, she had said that, but she was in denial. Wasn't she? "Then I'll make you fall in love with me." He growled it did not matter if she was or was not in love with her, she was his. She would love him.

"No!" Haru tilted her head away. "That…" She sighed hanging her head. "I don't get it."

"Get what? Explain!" Belphegor demanded. "The prince orders it!"

Haru gave him a weary look. "Do you love me Belphegor?"

"You are special to me." Belphegor said evenly. "What love if I can not say."

"Then why are you so harsh!" Haru cried. "So… harmful! Why aren't you gentle?"

"Gentleness and the like is a weakness." Belphegor muttered. Haru was an idiot, she made no sense. Was this her idea of love? Being weak?

Then Belphegor was afraid he would fail her.

"It's not a weakness! It's called caring!"

Belphegor sighed. "I kissed you because you're mine, I can do what I want with you."

"But I am not yours!" Haru stood from the bed angrily, glairing at Belphegor. "And I would kindly ask you not to kiss me!"

Anger flared up in Belphegor, he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him, his face inches from hers.

Fear and pain filled her eyes, making Belphegor stop. She was afraid, of him. He had hurt her.

Gentle.

Belphegor gritted his teeth. He could not be what she wanted. He had intent to kill her, realizing that what he felt for her was weakening him. He had fully intended to strangle her. But then… realized he could not, he wanted more of her. He wanted to learn more about her, he wanted to touch her, to hold her, to be with her more.

He was weak.

Gentle.

He did not know what that meant.

He would have to learn.

He had intended to kiss her forcefully instead he just smiled at her. "If you're not mine now then I'll make you want to be mine!"

This time she said nothing.

A thought tingled at the back of Belphegor's mind but before he had time to fully realize it and speak it the door opened suddenly, the doctor striding in.

He hummed a little tune, his gaze turned to a clipboard he held. His gaze lifted toward the bed Belphegor occupied and he stopped suddenly.

"Oh my," He murmured, taking in the scene before him; Belphegor and Haru mere inches from each other. "I see you're both awake! I'll be sure to let Tenth know!"

Haru's face went beet red and she quickly backed away from Belphegor. "You must be misunderstanding!"

The doctor frowned. "Misunderstanding? What, are you still unconscious?"  
"N-no, I'm awake b-"

"Then I haven't misunderstood anything!"

Belphegor chuckled and flopped back onto the bed, watching as Haru withered away in embarrassment.

"Don't worry doctor; she's just a bit out of it right now. We were just having an intimate reunion."

A little squeak came from Haru.

"I see." The doctor wrote something down on the tablet he carried. "At least you are both energetic!"

Belphegor was sure Haru would die of embarrassment, instead she just mumbled something about 'selfish, arrogant princes' and quickly left the room.

Belphegor chuckled as he watched Haru go, resisting the urge to call her back to treat him instead of this doctor guy.

But he decided he would let her rest for a while, she would need it if his idea worked out.

Which if would.

* * *

_I had fully intended for this to be the last chapter but it began to get longer and I don't' have much time to write this week so... I split up the chapter to two, so the next chapter WILL BE THE LAST ONE! My weak incentive to get people to read it is to know what Bel's idea is... yeah it's a little pathetic..._

_I'm sorry I didn't respond to the reviews like I usually do but it's been a REALLY busy week at school (I can tell it's the end of the year, homework is getting piled up...) so... sorry about that!_

_**Thanks to: jrlrock, MooNLeSS **__**MiDNiGHT**__**, leogirl321, Namimoro **__(Yay for boredom!), _**_(The person who would be here if they logged in), Mew of Fire, narlha, lemoncherrylove, Cristinne_**

_and thanks to me two new reviewers,_

_**x-MinRi-x and iceecream456**_

_This is the last time I'm going to be able say "Until next time!" of some other variation :0 I'd better use it wisely... but I can't think of anything..._

_I hope you keep reading for one last chapter!_


	19. To Be Needed

_T-the _**_last chapter_**_! I can hardly believe it! It seemed like just a little while ago I was just beginning to think the whole story up! 0.0 Well... last time I'll be able to write up here... I have nothing special to say... I hope you enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

"We have secured the base," Tsuna's voice was even and calm, what a good leaders voice should be like when giving a briefing.

To Haru his voice was just lulling her to sleep.

Haru just wanted to lie down, to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. The bandages were wrapped tightly around her back still, and she could feel them, and all she wanted to do was unwrap them. She had grown a little more sympathetic toward Belphegor when she had to have her single wrapping on. What was it like to have so many wrapped around his body and have to lie about all day?

"We have confirmed that the bomb was from Rasiel, and as far as we can tell as of now Rasiel and Olgert were working alone."

Haru glanced over at Belphegor who was leaning back in his chair beside her. He watched Tsuna coldly; he was not smiling and actually seemed to be listening.

He was up to something.

And it was sure to be devious.

"The base will go through some reconstruction," Tsuna ruffled through some papers with scribbled notes written across them. "Giannini-san, you of course will be heading this project?"

"Yes sir!" Giannini nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You will have the same team as before." Tsuna told him then ruffled through some more of the papers. "And… really that's it." Tsuna laid down the papers and looked around the table.

The people gathered was everyone at the base, Basil, Giannini, Fuuta, Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, the doctor all the men Tsuna had brought, Tsuna himself and of course Belphegor and Haru. The people there looked interested in what Tsuna said to varying degrees. "Everyone not involved in the project will return to where they belong."

Where they belong.

The atmosphere in the room grew lighter, everyone liking the thought of going back where they belonged.

Haru bit the inside of her lip, hard. Even when the taste of blood trickled into her mouth Haru kept the pressure. Where she belonged? She did not know, where would she go? Tsuna had said it as a general statement; he was talking mostly to his men, people who had jobs and places they had been pulled from. But Haru…

Haru opened her mouth, about to finally ask the question that had been burdening her for so long. Where did she belong?

"Oi, Tsunayoshi." Belphegor spoke up suddenly, the front legs of his chair coming down hard on the ground. "Have you gotten communication with Varia yet?"

Haru closed her mouth, saying nothing.

"We have not been able to reach anyone from Varia as of yet."

"Tch." Belphegor sighed, a smile spreading across his face. "Then you'll," He pointed at Tsuna. "Will have to provide transportation back to Varia for us."

"Us?" Haru asked the question before Tsuna got the chance to. Belphegor glanced over at her, smile still in place.

"Yes, me and my nurse."

"Your… nurse?"

Around the table everyone watched Belphegor. Mistrustful looks were cast, Kyoko and Fuuta watched in concern, Gokudera seemed to want to fight Belphegor, Tsuna watched Belphegor carefully, Basil doing the same. Giannini just sat his mouth in a little 'o'.

Belphegor leaned forward, his mouth inches from her ear, he lowered his voice so only Haru would hear, blocking out all the interested bystanders.

"Naive little servant!" He chuckled; his breath bloomed against her cheek. Haru felt herself go red, ashamed to admit that she was blushing to herself. "You want to be needed right? I need you."

Needed? Haru turned her head, forgetting how close she was to Belphegor. "Bu-" She cut herself off when her lips almost collided with Belphegor and quickly backed her chair up. She remained silent, staring at the table; face hot, not wanting to look up and see what type of looks everyone was watching her with.

Belphegor chuckled, seeming to take her silence as agreement. "Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna frowned at Belphegor, his gaze full of mistrust. Beside him Gokudera growled at Belphegor, probably wanting to beat him up for speaking so disrespectfully to his master. "Haru will be coming with me."

Haru's eyes widened.

"What!" Tsuna stood up suddenly, eyes narrowed at Belphegor. "You have no right to for- "

"She is my nurse is she not?"

"Only a temporary one," Basil said evenly across from Belphegor, his gaze as hard as his words. "She is not a certified nurse; she is not capable of fully serving to your needs. A different nurse would be better for you."

"But I _want_ her to be mine!" Belphegor growled at Basil. "Besides, we have doctors at Varia to guide her, I'll be fine!"

Basil's frown hardened.

"Belphegor," Tsuna called Belphegor's attention back to himself. "It's not just about that it's…"

"Look." Belphegor stood and slammed his hands on the table top, calling the attention of everyone gathered. "Haru will be coming with me, that is where she is needed. At Varia."

"She can decide that herself." Yamamoto was serious; his voice loosing all its nonchalance and carefree spirit, his gaze was hard.

Belphegor smirked at him and shrugged. "Let her decide that." With that he cast Tsuna a vicious smile and left. Haru sat stunned, gazing across at a petrified Fuuta.

"That knife bastard!" Gokudera jumped up hands balled into fists. "I just want to…."

"Gokudera…. Please." Tsuna sighed, slumping back a little into his chair.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko rushed over from Tsuna's side to her friend. "It's ok! You don't have to listen to him! If you don't want to go you don't have to!"

"Haru-chan." Tsuna's voice hushed the murmurs that had started amongst those gathered. "What do you want to do?"

Haru stood up abruptly, looking at Tsuna for a moment.

Her mind that had seemed to go blank at Belphegor's words finally began to process them.

She did not know what she was doing. She was acting out on feelings and instincts that did not make sense. Why? Why was her heart pounding at Belphegor's invitation to go to Varia?

Varia, the name itself should send shivers down her spine. Varia, the assassination squad, the phantoms and menace of the Vongola. Why, why did she want to go there?

She was sure Belphegor was manipulating her. He himself had said he would make her fall in love with him, what better way than to draw her into his own 'home territory'? But the thought of being needed was warming. And in truth, it was a well founded reason. Who was taking care of the Varia? Surely there had to be _someone_ there taking care of all the innner workings behind the scenes but…

"Tsuna-san!" Haru spoke, her words hastily falling from her mouth as she tried to sort out the pulsing feeling inside of her. "Please follow what Belphegor said!"

"H-haru-chan!" Kyoko gasped and reached to grab her friends arm and order an explanation, but before she could Haru turned and ran, following after Belphegor. PH-1 beeped and rolled after her, keeping a steady pace.

Her feet pounded on the metal floor, with each step pain seared up her back, after a few moments of the strenuous pain Haru finally slowed down to a fast walk that was less taxing to her health.

As she searched for Belphegor her mind continued to try and sort out her feelings, why she was rushing after Belphegor.

She wanted to be needed. And Varia needed her, why did she not see that before? Sure it was a scary place but someone had to take care of it, why not her?

And… did Belphegor need her?

That was what she wanted to find out.

* * *

Belphegor walked slowly down the hallway, tired of always being injured. Ever since he came to that cursed base he had been injured. Though… the injuries were more of a blessing.

Belphegor chuckled at his silly romantic thinking and continued on, hoping that Haru was getting herself into a fine mess with Tsuna. She deserved to bail herself out after all she put Belphegor through to try and put out his idea as nicely as he could.

It was a wonderful idea, completely filling both Belphegor and Haru's needs. Belphegor himself thought the plan was perfect, and though he had wanted to force it onto Haru he left her room to agree or disagree.

Nicer.

Though there was no reason for her to disagree. The plan was a simple one, Haru would take care of Belphegor like she had been at the Vongola base, only she would do it at Varia. And on top of that, if she wanted to, she could take care of things around Varia, like cooking, cleaning, washing, whatever she wanted to do. Belphegor didn't care what else she did as long as she was there. The thought of the little sun leaving him was not pleasant in the least.

As these thoughts passed through his mind his pace slowed and a niggling feeling slowly grew.

What if she said no?

The thought made him stop.

No? Why would she say no? What was the loss on her part? She would get a place in Vongola, wasn't that what she wanted? But… did she want to go to Varia? Belphegor had to admit that Varia did not have the cleanest reputation… Did she not want to be near him? She had pretty much said she didn't love him right?

The cold metal wall met Belphegor's fist, he grunted angrily at the pain that swept up his arm after hitting the wall. What was he doing? Thinking so weakly, he was being foolish and vastly over thinking things. What happened would happen. And who would say no to such a deal a prince offered?

Belphegor drew his fist away from the wall and gave a little sigh of frustration.

Couldn't that idiot hurry up? Maybe leaving the meeting wasn't the best idea, he would not be able to know the outcome until later, but he was tired of being there, and it would be more fun to have Haru clean everything up.

Belphegor leaned against the wall he had just hit, resting his tired and battered body. Bruised ribs healed slowly, his still hurt him. The various scars from the explosion were still there, some not fully healed, and all the wounds inflicted by his brother were of course still there. How much time would it take to recuperate?

Why couldn't those box weapon things just be invented?

"Belphegor!" The voice was accompanied by a little beep, presumably PH-1. Belphegor smiled, secretly happy that Haru had chased after him.

He turned quickly to the voice, unprepared for the reaction. He had not been expecting a bowing down and an eager acceptance of the proposal but neither had he expected Haru's extreme reaction.

He had seen her angry and defiant many times, but he had never known she could be so… brash.

"You!" She walked angrily up to him, her pace quick, her cheeks red. "What was with all that?"

"All that?" Belphegor repeated, smile spreading across his face. "I don't quite know what you mean."

"Y-you jerk!" She shouted, but the emotions seemed displaced. The words should have been angry, but instead they were choked.

"Whatever." Belphegor shrugged and smirked at her, enjoying the flush of her cheeks. "So, what do you say?"

Haru's expression was torn between happiness and apprehension. She was strangling one hand with the other, clenching and unclenching it.

Finally she broke. The emotions raging in her eyes finally spilling out.

"Belphegor!" She reached forward, grabbing Belphegor's collar and standing up on her tiptoes so she was more eye level with Belphegor. PH-1 gave a half beep as if confused how to react when Haru was the one 'attacking' Belphegor. Belphegor stiffened at the sudden straightforwardness from Haru.

A comical thought flashed through his mind. Had the roles changed? Always before he was the one making the brash moves and she was the one flushed with embarrassment, now it seemed the other way around.

"Are you being serious?" She was so close to him, her eyes a few inches from his mouth, her head tilted upward to try and look where his eyes would be.

"Does a prince lie?" Belphegor snapped out, not liking the sudden role reversal. He felt hot and uncomfortable by the fact that Haru was the nearly pinning him against the wall. The situation was made even more uncomfortable by the fact that Haru could almost see his eyes. "Why would I lie about this? Your mine and you're coming with me! And besides-"

Haru abruptly reached up with her free hand and pushed up his bangs, revealing his large round golden eyes. Belphegor stared, shocked, into Haru's inquisitive eyes.

The two stood still, the air tense. Belphegor held his breath, eyes locked with Haru's.

Belphegor felt completely lain out, vulnerable, to Haru's gaze. Everything was laid out. The reason he hated his eyes being seen. To be so revealed… how could anyone be fine with that? Eyes are the window of the soul, Belphegor had heard the saying and he agreed with it whole heartedly.

Haru's gaze softened, her cold palm lay lightly on Belphegor's forehead, her grip on his shirt slowly loosened.

"Oh."

Belphegor winced at the single noise, feeling that way too much had been exposed. But just what he was not sure of. He turned his head sharply, shaking away her hand. He backed up, her fist slipping away from his shirt. He quickly pushed his bangs where they were supposed to be then glared up at Haru.

She stood eyes wide, mouth slightly open. She looked beautiful, her eyes full of emotions Belphegor could not quite place, but one that looked soft and warm.

Could a person really see so much just by seeing someone's eyes? Maybe, the eyes _are _the windows to the soul. Belphegor was just afraid of what Haru had seen.

Had she seen the rushing emotions that he felt but did not understand?

Did she like what she saw?

"Peasant." Belphegor growled, an insane smile perking the corner of his lips. Haru blinked and looked up at his face, seeming a bit stunned. "The prince is growing impatient, give your answer!"

Haru's stunned expression melted away into a brilliant smile. "Of course I'm going to Varia!"

It was Belphegor's turned to be stunned, by the brilliance she emitted.

Love, a gentle thing, and so warm. Belphegor was unaccustomed to such things as warmth and light, but if this was what it was like…

He would like to experience more of it.

"Then hurry up and get us transportation servant!" Belphegor muttered, brushing past her. "I can't wait to get out of this disgusting place!"

"You could ask a little nicer." Haru murmured, Belphegor glanced back to see her retreating form rushing back to Tsuna, PH-1 following behind. He paused, watching her.

He would make her fall in love with him, one way or another. He wanted her to love him as much as he loved her.

A smile turned the edges of his mouth up, then spread upward, growing larger at every moment. Then he burst out into a round of maniacal laughter. Pain erupted from his sides, but he ignored it, just laughing and laughing.

He was getting soft, thinking up such romantic notions.

Really… he wasn't romantic at all.

* * *

"Haru-chan." Kyoko sat on the ground beside Haru's suitcase, folding the items of clothing as Haru handed them to her and then setting them into the suitcase. "Varia is ruthless…"

Again she was trying to talk Haru out of going. Haru could not be mad at Kyoko; she was just trying to look after her friend. But Haru did not know how to answer, not quite sure how to explain her feelings or motives to accept Belphegor's offer.

"Kyoko-chan…" Haru handed Kyoko the last item of clothing and closed the drawer to the dresser. "Can you please trust me?"

Kyoko was silent. Haru turned slowly to face her friend, unsure how she would react. She sat at the now full suitcase, a confused look on her face. As if noticing that Haru was watching and waiting for an answer she finally began.

"I… I don't get it." She looked up at Haru, concern in her eyes. "Why? Why Varia? Why… him?"

Haru knelt down, taking the zipper in her hand and slowly zipping up the suitcase. "I don't know Kyoko-chan." Haru said truthfully. "I guess it's just my nurturing nature but… I want to look after them." Haru drew the suitcase up, standing up as well. "I can't really explain it any better than that!"

It might have been a little lie though. There was a little more, but Haru could not explain that reason to Kyoko. It was his eyes, so full of… Haru was not quite sure, but at that moment when she had pushed back his bangs he looked so innocent and full of pure emotions she could not help but want to know more about that side of him.

Kyoko sighed and stood, facing Haru as a friend. "I don't quite understand but… If this is what you want to do then I'll support you!"

"Thank you."

There was a knock on the door and it slid open, Haru gave Kyoko one last smile before turning toward the visitor.

Basil gave her a polite smile. "May I take your bags for you Haru-san?"

"That would be nice!" Haru grabbed the bag on the bed and slung it around her shoulder. "I would like to take this though, it has stuff I'd like to have up with me."

"As you wish." Basil stepped forward and grabbed the handles of the two bags. "The car is on the road at entrance 4; I supposed it is time for you to depart."

Haru smiled at him and nodded. "I suppose so."

Kyoko still looked a little worried, but Haru ignored the friendly concern and walked forward, leading Kyoko and Basil toward the entrance.

As they walked Haru looked around at the familiar tunnel of the secret base, at each of the intersecting ones, at each door and cabinet, all so familiar… it felt as if she was leaving home…

"Haru-chan!" Haru stopped abruptly, turning toward the urgent voice. Fuuta ran toward her, waving his hand wildly to try and catch her attention. "Wait up!"

"What's wrong Fuuta-kun?"

"Nothing." Fuuta slowed his pace to a stop right before Haru. "Just be careful ok!"

"Of course I will." Haru smirked at him. "I can take care of myself."

Fuuta looked at her with a worried expression as well.

"Just in case you can't." Giannini waddled after Fuuta, PH-1 rolling before him. "Take PH-1, I made some modifications over night, programming it for rougher terrain, stairs, closed doors, flames, anvils being thrown at it, being used as a wrestling dummy, swords being sliced at it, lions trying to eat it, and anything else you might encounter at Varia that I could think of."

"Uh… thanks Giannini-san." Haru hoped the new modifications made to PH-1 would work, as none of the other modifications really had any affect on Belphegor. With all the modifications Haru would have thought PH-1's name would had been upgraded, but she would rather not ask Giannini about it and get a whole long explanation about it.

"We should continue." Basil reminded the group.

"We'll miss you!" Giannini drew out a large handkerchief from his pocket dabbed at the corners of his eyes with it.

"Come back soon!" Fuuta said quickly.

Haru smiled at the two. She was a little sad to leave the secret Vongola base, even more than when she had left the first time. The memories in that place had doubled, and now it seemed even more like her second home.

"I'll miss you two too, I'll come back as soon as I can."

Fuuta gave her a quick hug then pulled Giannini out of her way, he continued to dab at his eyes.

"Goodbye Fuuta-kun, Gianni-san."

The two gave her little waves as she started on again toward the car, PH-1 following beside her. Though it had been mostly useless for most of the time Haru was glad the little robot was coming along with her.

As they drew closer to the exit Kyoko seemed to draw closer to Haru.

They reached the elevator, Haru opened the door and the three entered. The button for the entrance was pushed the elevator jolted to a start.

"I know what you're going to say," Kyoko began after a moment. "But… you can still back out of this."

Haru nodded. "I know."

The elevator came to a stop; Haru punched in the code for the door to open and walked up the exit, Kyoko and Basil following, PH-1 rolling beside her. The forest floor stretched out before them, in a little clearing sat a car. A nervous looking driver clutched the steering wheel. His seat was almost pushed all the way foreword, Belphegor had his legs propped up on the man's seat back and seemed to be enjoying torturing his driver.

That is, he would have looked like he was enjoying it if he did not look completely annoyed to be talking with Tsuna.

Tsuna stood outside of the door, and from just how tense his body looked it seemed to be a serious conversation. Though Haru wanted to know what it was about she doubt either would ever tell them. Haru gave a little sigh. Both of them were quite the idiots.

Belphegor's gaze fell to Haru who stood with her little group at the entrance to the secret base and she gave a little smile. Tsuna noticing that Belphegor was no longer paying attention to him turned and smiled at the group coming.

"Are you all ready?" Tsuna asked in pleasant enough voice, though his eyes also held the worried look.

"I am!"

"Sure?"

It was an opening, to back out.

"I am sure."

Belphegor smirked behind Tsuna as if he had just won something.

Which maybe he had.

Basil walked forward out of the awning to the hidden base and hefted the suitcases into the back and shut it.

Haru glanced over at Kyoko, who was hesitating at the entrance of the base, her gaze shifting from Belphegor to Haru.

"I'll be fine." Haru said pleasantly.

Kyoko sighed and hugged her friend.

"I don't quite understand your reasons." Kyoko said, her grip around Haru tightening. "Just remember I'm always here to help you."

"I will." Haru gave Kyoko a tight hug back and reluctantly let her go. Kyoko gave her one last smile before stepping away, her gaze still held concern but she had said all she could, and Haru was still set on going.

Basil and Tsuna walked back to the awning.

"Everything's in the car." Basil said, Haru turned to face him, turning her attention away from her worried friend.

"Thank you!"

Basil frowned a little and gently placed his hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Keep safe Haru-san."

"I will, goodbye Basil-san, thank you for all the help you given me."

Basil gave a little smile and shook his head. "I should be thanking you." He stepped aside, hand slipping off her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tsuna asked, taking Basil's place before Haru.

"Yes, I am."

He was worried, Haru was glad he was, she was his friend. But now… now it was different, though she could not explain why or when this happened but she no longer wanted his attention. She wanted to find more out about another.

"If you ever need help I am only a call away, remember that."

"I will."

"Be careful.

"I will."

"OI!" An annoyed Belphegor shouted from the car. "Hurry up and get over here peasant!" He shouted tapping his foot against the seat in front of him. "A servant shouldn't keep her prince waiting!"  
Haru could not help but smile at Belphegor.

She took a step onto the forest floor, away from the secret base, away from her concerned friends, starting another adventure in the world. She had arrived at the base lost and unsure, she left embarking on a great adventure knowing her place and sure to find where she belonged more fully as the days went on. And there were sure to be no dull days with Belphegor.

Belphegor's smirk turned into a smile as Haru walked to meet him.

Haru would continue to walk Belphegor's razor edge, an edge like his sharp blade knives that could cut so easily so smoothly, the razor edge between Belphegor's insanity and his gentleness. An edge so sharp that if Haru made one wrong move she was sure to be shredded, but Haru was confident in herself, she could and would take care of herself, she would survive the walk.

So let the razor edge days begin.

* * *

_And so it ends. I hope it was a satisfying ending!_

_I'm sure there are going to be a few out there who aren't to satisfied with the ending and want to see Haru go to Varia and so on and so forth but... I don't want to continue one because of various reasons. My main reason is I don't have a plot anymore, yes I could come up with one probably but... the plot for this story is over, it's time to finish the story. No I won't be writing a sequel for this about Haru's time at Varia, her time there is for you to imagine! If you don't want to imagine then write up your own story for Bel and Haru, then upload it so I can read it! (yeah... lame attempt to get some more BelxHaru fanfics...)_

_**Thank you to all the reviewers, you have no idea how much these reviews make make me feel good about this story!: airi-07, Mew of Fire, iceecream456, jrlrock, I do not have a reward system, Tsuki-chan93, WhisperInsanity, lemoncherrylove, x-MinRi-x, leogirl321, Akiraname, **__and _**_Black Orchid._**

_And now I'd like to give some special thanks to those special reviewers who reviews I just couldn't wait to read each weak!_

_**The dedicated reviewers: airi-07**__and _**_jrlrock-_**_ Thank you two so much for how dedicated you two have been in reviewing, I can trust that each chapter there will be a review from you two, and if there wasn't one I was a bit shocked! From chapter 1 you two have been reviewing and I love to see those two reviews each chapter!_

_**My own fanreviewer!: lemoncherrylove**__- Ah yes, the one reviewer who just had to praise me each and every review! I must admit sometimes I was at a loss for how to respond to such reviews that flattered me so much but I must also admit that these reviews made me feel good! Another dedicated reviewer I couldn't help but get warm feelings after reading your reviews- no matter how extreme they were!_

_**The one who will not be named:**____**_- _**_You know I'm just kidding~ Got a bit of a love/annoy relationship don't we? Well... I had to put you up here, your reviews are a perfect blend of praise and criticism, and are just fun to read... you and your ramblings -.- Plus it was just fun to annoy you with all the nicknames!_

_Of course I am grateful for everyone's reviews and I looked forward to them all I just couldn't end the story without some kind of special thanks to these four! _

_Well... I guess it's finally come to an end! (I really hope that was a satisfying ending!) The story is over and I no longer have something to do every Friday/Saturday! (Yeah... that made me sound like I have no life...)_

_So... thanks for reading and reviewing the story, I've really appreciated it!_


End file.
